My Eyes!
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Beast Boy is badly hurt in a fight against Overload. In desperation, he turns to Raven to help him. BBXRae
1. Chapter the First

My Eyes!

By Satu

AN. Hello my loyal readers. If you are my loyal readers that is. Hmm… Oh well (shrugs). This is my second Teen Titans fic… YAY! (people start dancing in the background) Focused around Beast Boy and Raven, it changes character every line across page. I'd say… um… twice in each chapter. I don't own Teen Titans, but it the owners want to sell it to me I have (loud crashes) a remote control, a small dog and a turnip.

The way I write

"Speech"

_Thought_

(_Authors Note_)

Chapter One

"Titans, go!" The cry echoed around the street. In the middle, a tall thing was eating street-lamps, absorbing their power. On one end, five figures stood. They each leaped towards the thing eating street-lamps. It turned, absorbing the pale blue blast that one of the five shot from its arm.

"Overload, stop!" one of the Titans called. Overload laughed, a lunatic sound in the dark street.

"Starfire, get water!" the boy in the cape yelled.

"Yes friend Robin." Starfire flew into the next street.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, distract him," Robin yelled. He ran to help Star. The three remaining titans ran forward, each using their own power. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, Raven picked up a mailbox and Cyborg started shooting his cannon. With one swipe Overload smashed Cyborgs cannon, sending him flying into a wall. Ravens attack was batted aside and she went the same way as Cyborg. Beast Boy growled low in his throat. He leapt at Overload, swiping his long claws back and forth. Overload caught him easily and held him up to his eyes. Beast Boy gulped. He looked down and saw Raven lying in a pile of rubble, one of her long legs caught under a block of concrete. He growled again and swiped at Overload. The villain laughed, his pupils narrowing to tiny dots.

"Surprise," he growled and super power lights shone from his eyes, right into Beast Boy's extra-light-sensitive eyes. Beast Boy howled and fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Pain was threading through his mind like needles. He turned back into himself and staggered. His hands went over his eyes. He staggered over to where he had seen Raven. He tripped over an unseen bit of rubble and he went sprawling, his hand landing on something soft and cold. He groaned loudly and fainted.

* * *

Raven woke up to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg standing over her.

"Are you undamaged?" Starfire asked, her hands gentle on Raven's shoulders. Raven shrugged them off, sitting up.

"I'm fine. Where's Beast Boy?" Robin blanched, a sob escaped Stars throat and Cy looked away. "Where's Beast Boy?" she repeated, a little louder. Star buried her head into Robin's chest and he pointed a shaky finger towards his left. Raven looked and saw Beast Boy lying on a white bed, his head wrapped in a bandage and a long cut down his arm. She stifled a cry and a cup shattered. "Is he alright?"

"He should be fine. A little bump on the noggin and that scratch, but he hasn't woken up." Cy put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "We think there might be something wrong with him."

"There can't be," Raven said, a little loudly. A lamp fell over, cracking on the ground. "He's going to be fine." She flew out of the bed and over to Beast Boy's side. She held her hands over the cut and closed her eyes, focusing her power. A whitish shimmer came around them and the cut on his arm faded slowly. She was a little less eager to fix his head.

"Come on Raven," Cyborg said. "You fixed his arm, now fix his head."

"I can't," she said shakily.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cy shouted. "You've got to."

"It's too close to his brain. I do one thing wrong and it could damage him forever. It could change him so much, he wouldn't be Beast Boy anymore." She sighed. "I'm not willing to risk it."

"Is Beast Boy going to be alright?" Star said.

"We don't know Star," Robin said softly. "We might never know." They left, his arm around her shoulders. Cyborg gave Raven a scandalised look and left too. She collapsed into a chair next to Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry BB," she said softly. "I can't heal your head. I'm so sorry." He stirred and muttered. She leant closer to hear what he said.

"Raven." She sat back, shocked. "Raven," he said again, his voice harsh and scratchy. She sat there for a moment more, before realising what this meant. His brain wasn't injured. He could think, remember. Feel. She almost cried with relief. He sat up slowly, his arms supporting him. "Raven," he croaked again.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Where are you?" He sat up and put his arms our in front of him, trying to find her. His hand landed on her arm, sending a shiver up her spine. His hand was warm against her bare skin.

"I'm here." She took his hand in hers and leane closer. "What is it?"

"I can't see," he said softly. His breath blew against her face.

"You've got bandages over your eyes. Just wait, I'll get them off." She let go of his hand and he gripped her forearm. She ignored this and started to unwrap the bandages from his head. She unwrapped layer after layer, being careful not to injure anything underneath the bandages. She reached the bottom of the pile and unwrapped the final strip from his eyes. He opened them slowly and she gasped.

* * *

"What?" he asked. "Are they off?"

"Yes," her voice came from his left.

"And?" He turned his head from side to side. But there was nothing. Not even a tiny flash of light.

"Well… Can you see me?" There was something different about the way she sounded. Maybe his ears were blocked.

"No. I can't see anything." He started to get impatient. "Are you sure they're off." He opened his eyes wider. She made a choked sound and something broke.

"I think you might… might…" she stopped.

"I might what?" he asked.

"I think you might be blind," she said softly. He let go of her arm and leaned back. His head connected with the bed-head with a loud crack. "Careful," she said softly, grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean 'careful'?" he shouted. "I can't see. I don't even know if it's actually Raven."

"Calm down," she said. Her hand tightened on his arm. "Who else would I be?"

"Starfire," he replied promptly.

"Yeah right," she said, her voice laden with sarcasm. "Do I honestly sound like Star?"

"No," he admitted. "But you could be… um…"

"I'm Raven, alright?"

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "Are you sure I'm blind? Maybe my eyes are just closed."

"Your eyes are open. Believe me." She sounded slightly sickened.

"Hey guys," Cyborgs voice joined Raven's. "We heard BB's voice. Oh my-"

"Beast Boy," Robin's voice said. He had the same tone as Raven. "What's wrong?"

"Why are his eyes so blank?" Starfire said from the doorway. Beast Boy turned to each of these noises, his large pointed ears working overtime.

"Beast Boy has a problem," Raven said, her voice back to its normal monotone. "He's blind."

"Blind?" Robin repeated. From Beast Boy's calculations he was standing next to Star, maybe a little to the left. Cyborg was standing next to Raven and Star was blocking the doorway. Raven was still sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"At least I can still hear," Beast Boy said gloomily. He slumped back again, his back landing on the bed-head. "This sucks."

"I'll say," Cyborg said.

* * *

He waved a hand in front of Beast Boy's wide, unseeing eyes.

"Don't," Raven warned him. Cy huffed and left again. Beast Boy turned to her. She could see tears in his eyes.

"Will I ever see again?" he asked her. His eyes seemed to look through her.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. He stretched out his hand again. Robin leant towards Starfire and whispered a few words in her ear. She nodded and they both left.

"I don't like this," he said. His hand brushed her stomach and jerked away. She shivered unexpectedly. His hand was so warm. "This isn't cool." His ear twitched. She sighed.

"Rest. Your eyes might heal by themselves." She put a hand on his arm. He turned to her. The tears were running down his face.

"I hope so," he murmured. "I'm tired. I think I'll sleep." He lay down, his back facing her. She thought about putting a hand on his shoulder, then decided not to. If you had to think about it, it's better if you didn't. He lay there for a few moments, but his breathing didn't slow down and become regular. Instead, it started hitching and coming out in harsh sobs. She touched his back lightly and he shrank away. She knew the feeling. She stood up and left, looking back at him before closing the door. She walked to her room, her feet just touching the floor. When she got there, she walked over to a small mirror on the vanity. She picked it up, closed her eyes and focused.

(In Nevermore)

"Hey! It's Raven," a loud, unbearably enthusiastic voice said.

"Hello Happy," Raven said wearily. The pink cloaked emotion jumped.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked. Her loud voice drew the other emotions like moths to flame.

"I need to talk to you," Raven said. She looked around at the multicoloured Raven's around her. "All of you."

"Yes," the other emotions said in unison.

"Who made me shiver?" The emotions glanced at each other. Then they parted, revealing a purple cloaked emotion.

"Affection!" Raven said, shocked. "I thought you left after…" She stopped. She just couldn't say Malchoir.

"That bastard couldn't stop me." Affection stepped closer. "I'm stronger then ever." She flexed her slim arms. Happy giggled.

"I think you should be nicer to Raven," a grey-cloaked emotion said softly. Affection turned to the now trembling emotion.

"Why?" she asked.

"She is the person who thinks us up," the grey-cloaked emotion said. She sounded very hesitant.

"Oh hush Timid," Affection said. She said it nicely, but Timid still meeped and hid behind a green-cloaked emotion.

"Don't worry Timid," she said. "I'm here."

"Thank you Brave," Timid said. She hid herself under Braves cloak.

"If you don't mind," a yellow cloaked emotion said. Her eyes were magnified by round wire rimmed glasses. "Can we ask what else you want Raven?"

Raven sighed. "I want to know what Affection is doing." She turned to Affection.

"I just want you to realise something," Affection said cheekily.

"What?"

"Your real feelings towards Beast Boy."

"I do _not_ have feelings for Beast Boy," Raven said loudly.

"Sure you don't," Sarcasm said, her greyish purple cloak swirling around her ankles.

"I do _not_ have feelings for Beast Boy," Raven repeated.

"We heard you the first time," Rudeness said. She grabbed a handful of her orange cloak and swished it around her legs.

"Yeah," Gross said. Her dry violet cloak was covered with tiny splotches and smelled strongly of overcooked vegetables. She belched loudly and scratched her rear. Raven made a face.

"How you were made, I'll never know," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

POLL!

What pairings do you believe in?

BBXRae

BBXStar

BBXTerra

BBXJinx

RobXStar

RobXRae

RobXTerra

RobXJinx

CyXRae

CyXStar

CyXTerra

CyXJinx

CyXBee

Etc.

Just put in the ones you believe…

I'll put up my answers to the polls in the AN at the start of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter the Second

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**The Ubermann** – BBXRae forever! And do you honestly think Rae would _let_ him get kicked off? (hugs The Ubermann)

**EvilandBored** – Thanks :D I agree with your pairings too… (hugs EvilandBored)

**warprince2000** – Thanks… I think this chapter's just as good as the last one. (hugs warprince2000)

**Soccerblast2187** – Your pairings… same as me man, kindred spirits. (hugs Soccerblast2187)

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick** – Well, you never know… I've gotten some interesting responses. (hugs Raven's Faithful Sidekick)

**.:brittany:.** – Thanks. Don't worry about the pairings not being on there, I did say 'etc.' (hugs .:brittany:.)

**lalalalalalalalala** – I should probably say that spell check is my life. I hope you aren't offended if the pairings in this story don't match yours… (hugs lalalalalalalalala)

**lyssiB** – Very cool… I approve :D (hugs lyssiB)

**BBRaelover4eva** – Yeah, I don't really mind who Cy's with either… (hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**stareye** – Thank you very much. (hugs stareye)

**LadyOfRandomnessThe1st** – The blind BB is basically the basis of this story… He'll get used to it though… (hugs LadyOfRandomnessThe1st)

**TheRealXenocide** – Cyborg wasn't being territorial about the Medlab, he was shocked that Raven wouldn't ever try to heal BB. I haven't read the comics either and I haven't seen all the episodes because Cartoon Network is behind. Note that if I ever write a triangle it will be a Rae/BB/Terra fic, but Terra will be normal. (hug TheRealXenocide)

**animegirl75** – I know it's hard. I'm glad so many people like it. (hugs animegirl75)

**Pokr Mew Plum** – Like with my Marital Issues story, I'll update once a week. (hugs Pokr Mew Plum)

**GizmoBunny** – Obvious is good, I mean… look at Robin and Starfire. (hugs GizmoBunny)

**The-Ghosts-of-Reach** – Thank you very much. Your pairings are very common, but exactly the same as mine… (hugs The-Ghosts-of-Reach)

**Kate** – All the way man. (hugs Kate)

**Tammy Tamborine** – Excellent. Love your pairings… (hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**HAPPILI INSAN** – I love your enthusiasm, lol. (hugs HAPPILI INSAN)

**Bob42** – Awesome. I've already got ideas for the other chapters. (hugs Bob42)

**Janan** – I will… (BBXRae forever) (hugs Janan)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – BBXRae forever! Don't stop dancing! (joins in with chicken dance) I get my ideas from random thoughts… I got this one staring at the ceiling in the dark. Funny how life works out, isn't it? (good call on Terra) (hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**sweetnsxy** – Wow… Do you mean just fan fiction or real books too? Because that would be awesome… (hugs sweetnsxy)

**leons dragon** – Cool… I'm getting masters… Wait… AHH (just kidding) (hugs leons dragon)

**FantasyObsessed** – Shall do… (hugs FantasyObsessed)

**Sonic Heros Bliss** – Of course I can… (hugs Sonic Heros Bliss)

**BeastWithin** – Power to the people! You can never do too much… (hugs BeastWithin)

**SpikedTalon** – Thanks. I love Beast Boy too, but he's so cute with Rae… (hugs Spiked Talon)

X-100 – Thanks. I respect Terra, but I don't think she's for Beast Boy. (hugs X-100) 

**RavenluvsBB** – Thanks… And I really loved your story. (hugs RavenluvsBB)

**Half-Gothic Girl** – Goodo, and I will. (hugs Half-Gothic Girl)

AN. Sorry if I got any of your names wrong. I've never had so many reviews in one week. I'm overwhelmed and incredibly happy. People actually like it. No flames! (unless lalalalalalalalala's counts as a flame, in which case it didn't really refer to my story… except the pairings)

* * *

AN. The next day. I don't own Teen Titans, but if the owners want to sell it to me I have (deranged scrabbling sounds) five cents, a broken watch and a fork. Come on, it's a good fork.

* * *

Answers to Poll:

I say: BBXRae, RobXStar, CyX? maybe Jinx.

My sister says: BBXTerra, RobXStar, RaeX, CyX?

* * *

The way I write

"Speech"

_Thoughts or Titles_

(_Authors Note)

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Beast Boy opened his eyes. Darkness greeted them. _Damn_, he cursed himself. He had completely forgotten. He sat up, his ears straining to hear every single sound. He stood up and took a step. He collided with a chair. _Damn_, he cursed again. He stretched his hands out in front of him, feeling for any other obstacles. He managed to make it to the door and spent another five minutes scrabbling for the button. Before he could find it, he heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" a soft feminine voice said.

"Star?" He stuck his hands out and felt a soft waist. It was covered with a thin layer of cloth. He frowned and slid his hands up and down. They slid over a ribcage, then down over hips. They connected with bare skin. He put his hands forward and they met a cloak. "Raven?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes." She sounded choked.

_Why didn't she just tell me?_ he thought. _Why did she let me…_ He cut the thought off before it could develop.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I wanted to go to my room," he said. "This place smells funky." She breathed out suddenly, the resulting effect sounding surprising like a suppressed laugh.

"Alright. I'll help you." He stood still for a moment, before a cold arm draped around his waist. He drew breath sharply. "It's just me. I know I'm a little cold, but don't worry." He repressed a shiver and drew closer to her body. Her cloak covered him slightly. He took a deep breath through his nose and smelt a strong smell of lavender. She took a step forward, her arm putting pressure on his back. He stepped forward too. They walked together, their body's close and their hips touching occasionally. It was the closest he had ever been to Raven, and he could feel his animal instincts stirring.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _She's just a friend._ They walked for ten minutes when she stopped. There was a whoosh as she opened the door.

"You sleep in here?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why?" He tried to take a step forward, but she pulled him back.

"This is a pigsty," she said.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, strangely embarrassed that she saw the mess he had accumulated.

"I have to clean this up. You can't stay here. It's a hazard zone." She let go of him and moved into the room.

"Um… Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy," she said. There was rustling as she moved all the clothes on the floor into the laundry bin.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh," she said. "Just wait." There was more rustling and a sharp crack. "Come here." She put her arm around him again and led him over several unexplained lumps. She pushed him slightly and he fell over onto a soft, warm thing. It was comfortable and cushy. (_AN. I know it's not a word. But it's something I use ok?_) But most shockingly, it was clean and smooth. It seemed strangely familiar.

"Is this my bed?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied through the continuing rustling. "I made it."

"Wow," he said. "It hasn't been made for…" he stopped to think, "two months."

"You've only had that bed for two months.," Raven said from the middle of the room. He had gotten rid of the bunk-bed and replaced it with a simple double bed. "What's this?" Her voice was suddenly laden with curiosity. Beast Boy felt his heart stop. He had hidden his journal at the centre of the room in a big pile of clothes.

* * *

Raven looked at the small book in her hands. Aqua-green flashed behind her eyes.

_Get out of my head Curiosity,_ she told the emotion. The aqua-green faded and she opened the first page.

"Don't," Beast Boy yelled. He jumped up, tripped and fell towards him. She dropped the book and caught him. He felt up and down her arms frantically, his eyes staring at her.

"It's ok Beast Boy," she said. "Calm down."

"You can't read it," he said. She glanced down at the book. It had fallen open on the front page. _My Journal_ it proclaimed in messy writing. She closed her eyes and turned away from the open book.

"It's alright Beast Boy," she said. "I won't read it if you don't want me too." He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened, then relaxed again when she felt tears wetting her leotard. She stroked his back gently.

"Thank you Rae," he said. She smiled hesitantly at the nickname. "I don't want to keep things from you. But that's really personal," he muttered into her shoulder.

"It's alright," she said again. She manoeuvred him so they could sit on the bed. "You stay here and I'll finish cleaning up." He let go of her reluctantly and sat there, wiping his eyes. She stood up and started organising the mess. He sniffed loudly. She continued sorting out his clean clothes from his dirty ones. A breeze blew through the room, ruffling the pages of his journal. Beast Boy stiffened and tried to get up again. Raven saw this. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered and the book snapped shut.

"Were you reading it?" he said loudly.

"No. I wasn't. I promise." He relaxed, but not completely.

"How can I be sure?"

"Trust your ears," she said gently. "Where am I, and where was your book?" He closed his eyes (_What a relief,_ she thought) and screwed up his face.

"You're… by the desk," he said slowly. "And the book is where you dropped it, next to the bed." She looked to her left, down at the paper-littered desk.

"Well done," she said. He smiled, his fang showing from the rest of his teeth.

"No problem. My ears can hear anything." He flopped back onto his bed. She watched him for a moment, then continued cleaning, starting with his desk. She opened one of the drawers of the desk and found another book. It was Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven_. She stared at it for a moment. She had a copy of the very same book in her room.

"Why do you have this?" she asked, turning to him.

"Have what?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. _Not staring,_ she corrected herself. _He doesn't have a choice_.

"The Raven," she said. She waved the book at him.

"I just like it." He shrugged. "I don't know why." She smiled, knowing he couldn't see her.

"I like it too," she said softy. She swivelled and started sorting the papers into some sort of order. Within ten minutes she had finished. She stood in the doorway and looked around. The walls were clean and the floor was visible. Everything was green instead of a multitude of other colours. Instead of smelling like a pigsty, it smelt more like a wild animal. Beast Boy was lying curled up in his bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. She almost went to him, then stopped herself. She turned around, pulled up her hood and left the room, the door closing behind her. She sighed and walked to her room.

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin's voice called around the tower. Beast Boy stood up and tried to make his way over to the door.

_They might need me,_ he reasoned with himself. The door slid open and he stumbled down the hallway, his eyes wide in the way everyone seems to in the dark. He made it down to the living room where he could hear the other titans conversing about the villain, or villains, quietly.

"Who are they?" he said, clinging onto the doorframe. Starfire gasped.

"Friend Beast Boy. You must not be here. You are still damaged." Her hands gripped his arms gently.

"Who are they?" he asked again. "Is it Adonis? Is it Overload?" He rotated his head.

"It's Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo," Robin's voice said from Beast Boy's left.

"But you can't go," Cyborg said from his right. "You're busted up bad."

"They are correct," Starfire said, still holding onto his arms. "You should be resting."

"But I might be useful," Beast Boy whined.

"Or you might be a hindrance," Raven said from his direct right. He swung around shocked. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but you should stay here. If we need you, we'll call. Won't we?" There were a few mumbled agreements. Beast Boy stood still.

_She said sorry_, he thought. _Raven never says sorry_.

"Fine," he said aloud. "I'll be in my room." He shrugged off Stars hands and whirled around. He tried to ignore the slow trickling of tears down his cheeks as he walked to his newly cleaned room. He scrabbled for the button again. When he found it, he pressed it slightly harder then he should have. The door sprang open and he walked in, banging his knee on his desk. "Damn it." He sat on his bed, at least he thought it was his bed, and rubbed his sore knee. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Go away Star, I'm fine."

"I'm not Star. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He lay back on the bed. The door whooshed again and he turned his head towards it. "Hi Raven."

"Are you alright?" she asked. She sounded hesitant and awkward. He sighed.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice. I know you're not good at that stuff."

"I can be," she said, now sounding incredulous. There was a light padding, then his bed dipped. He turned his back on the dip. "I guess I'm not that good at it, am I?"

"Nope. I don't feel any better." He closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow.

"I know what'll make you," Raven said. "I know why you're blind."

"Why?" He opened his eyes again and turned towards the sound of her voice.

"Before that, I've got a present for you."

"A present?" he repeated. He sat up. Then he felt two hard sticks going onto the top of his ears. "What are these?" he asked, feeling over his face.

"Dark glasses," she answered. "They suit you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Why am I blind?"

"Well. Overload flashed a bolt of super-strong light into your nocturnal eyes. It's happened before and I don't know why this time was so disastrous."

"Oh well." He reached up, gripped Raven's head around the ears and brought it forward for a quick kiss on the cheek. There was a moment of silence. "Sorry Raven." He let go of her head and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"I'd better go," Raven said. She pulled her hood up to hide the pink on her cheek. Then she left. As she passed a window, it broke.

_Keep control Raven. You can do it._ She walked into her room and picked up her mirror angrily. Robin had told her to stay behind and make sure Beast Boy didn't hurt himself. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. When she opened them again, she was standing in a field full of pink flowers.

"Why do I always show up in Happy's place?" she asked herself.

"Maybe it's because you like me so much," Happy said from behind her.

"You could say that," Raven said. "Where's Affection?"

"She's coming. They all are." Happy giggled. "Affection's changed."

"Changed? My emotions can change?"

"Yep." She looked like she was going to say more, but a certain purple cloaked emotion stopped her.

"Hello Raven," she said.

"Hello Affection."

"Please call me by my new name," Affection said, smiling.

"Well I would, but I don't know it."

"I think you do," Affection said cheekily. She giggled. Happy giggled too. Raven sighed.

"Just tell me."

"No." Affection danced around Raven. A purple framed picture fell out of her cloak.

"What's this?" Raven reached for the picture. Affection smiled.

"Go ahead. It's a particularly good shot." Raven hesitated, then took the picture. It was a shot of her and Beast Boy, sitting together on the beach. He was laughing and there was a faint smile touching her lips. The glass above Beast Boy's face was blurred, as though someone had rubbed their finger over it. Or their lips. "Do you get it now?" Raven looked up from the picture. Affection was standing right in front of her, the same look on her face as in the picture.

"No," Raven said, but her mind was beginning to work. Affection laughed.

"You may be able to fool yourself and your friends," she said. "But you can't fool us." She looked around at the other emotions. They all nodded, except Fear and Timid, who simply trembled. "You know what my name is now."

"No I don't," Raven said. Her eyes widened and her grip on the frame tightened. The glass cracked slightly.

"Yes you do. And the sooner you admit it, the easier it will be for all of us," Affection said loudly. "And I want my picture back." She wrenched the broken picture away from Raven and kissed the glass again. "Don't worry," she muttered to the picture. "She'll say it soon."

"I won't say it. You can't be."

"Oh but I am. Say my name Raven. Make us all happy." Raven backed away.

"You were supposed to leave after Malchoir." All the emotions gathered around winced.

"What did I tell you last time you were here? That bastard couldn't stop me if he had heat seeking missiles." She smiled and stepped forward. She placed a comforting arm around Raven's shoulders. "You knew you'd heal in time."

"It hasn't been that long," Raven said shakily. "You're bringing up a whole lot of unwanted memories."

"Just say my name. It will make everything seem better."

"Ok." Raven took a deep breath. "I'll try."

"That's a girl." Affection smiled. The rest of the emotions smiled.

"Your name is… is…" Raven stopped.

"Go on," Bravery said.

"Is… I can't say it." Raven pulled her hood down. "It's too hard."

"You've never been beaten before," Knowledge said, her glasses slipping down her nose.

"Don't be beaten now," Impatience said, her orange-pink hood pulled over her face.

"Alright." Raven took another deep breath. "Your name is…" She paused. "Love."

* * *

POLL!

Do you think Terra should be brought back to life?

Just a little footnote… Can anyone tell me what 'OOC' means? I know that OC means 'Original Character' but I can't for the life of me figure out what that means. If you could tell me, I'll give you a chocolate. (an internet chocolate mind you…)


	3. Chapter the Third

My eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**The Ubermann** – Cool. I read some of Edger Allen Poe's stuff and it freaked me out. Gotta love him. (hugs The Ubermann)

**Raidersrule76** – I think she already is… Thank you, internet chocolate for you. (hugs Raidersrule76)

**Wrathchylde** – I'm touched by your concern. It won't happen. I have ideas for at least 4 chapters after this one.

**Sonic Heroes Bliss** – Yay! Thank you, an internet chocolate for you. (hugs Sonic Heroes Bliss)

**BBRaelover4eva** – YAY! Thanks. (hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**Tammy Tamborine** – I agree. He gets confused easily. (hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**The Hidden Girl** – Yours was one of the most extensive reviews I've ever gotten. Thanks. I agree with everything you say. Internet chocolate for you. You have a nice day too. (hugs The Hidden Girl)

**shadow** – Thanks, internet chocolate for you. Thanks. Bye! (hugs shadow)

**Half-Gothic Girl** – Thanks, internet chocolate for you. If I did bring her back, I wouldn't make BBXT. (hugs Half-Gothic Girl)

**BeastWithin** – Fair enough. Can I buy one of those lighters? Please? (BBxRae forever) (hugs BeastWithin)

**.:brittany:.** – Yay! I'd love to have a teaparty with you! I love waffles! Yay! (hugs .:brittany:.)

**crowmurder** – Yay. Thanks. (hugs crowmurder)

**BBXRAVEN 4 EVER** – Good and thankyou and I will. (hugs BBXRAVEN 4 EVER)

**bianca rios** – They are, aren't they? Internet chocolate for you. (hugs bianca rios)

**pureangel86** – Thank you. (hugs pureangel86)

**Whitefang88** – Thank you. (hugs Whitefang88)

**Gem W** – Excellent. I agree about Terra. Thanks and internet chocolate for you. I hope you like this one as much. (hugs Gem W)

**animegirl175** – Fair enough. You got it right! Internet chocolate for you. Thanks. (hugs animegirl175)

**The Real Xenocide** – Understood, internet chocolate for you. I'm thinking about another fic with Terra, but I might not. (hugs The Real Xenocide)

**moo** – Agreed for everything… (hugs moo)

**happili insane** – Lol… Will do. (hugs happili insane)

**EvilandBored** – Excellent… (hugs EvilandBored)

**Sinner666** – He'll get it back… sometime… Raven will find a way to deal, maybe. Thanks (hugs Sinner666)

**lightsong** – Fair enough. I'm sorry if the lines confuse you. And you're not, but you still get an internet chocolate. I wouldn't mind knowing that either, I'll ask. (hugs lightsong)

**fhqwagad** – Thanks, internet chocolate for you. Thanks (hugs fhqwagad)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – Thankyou, Thankyou and Thankyou. 3 chocolates for you… Terra might show up in this, but as a statue. I specialise in stuff… Thankyou and good to hear. (hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**MistOfDarkness** – Thankyou, internet chocolate for you. Thanks about the characters, I wasn't sure… Thanks. (hugs MistOfDarkness)

**SoulhopetheWolf** – Spelling forgiven. Internet chocolate for you. (hugs SoulhopetheWolf)

**disappearer/Syani** – Yes I know. Terra can come back if she feels like it… (hugs disappearer/Syani)

**Regrem Erutaerc **- I see… Internet chocolate for you. (hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**animeobsessed3191** – Don't worry, I spaz all the time… Thanks, internet chocolate for you. (hugs animeobsessed3191)

**Still trying to fly** – Excellent, thank you. Internet chocolate for you. Terra won't show up as a person in this story. Only as a rock. Cushy might be a word, I'm not really sure… (hugs Still trying to fly)

**Chaney343** – Ok, thank you, internet chocolate for you. (hugs Chaney343)

**.:brittany:.** – Thanks. Internet chocolate for you. I'd love to come to your tea party, do I bring anything? (hugs .:brittany:.)

**BrokenNevermore** – Thankyou. It means Out Of Character apparently… Thank you very very much. (BBXRae forever) (hugs BrokenNevermore)

**Ninjamuffin13** – Thankyou. Fair enough. Thanks, internet chocolate for you. And I will do. (hugs Ninjamuffin13)

**Calisto** – Thankyou, internet chocolate for you. BBXRae forever! (hugs Calisto)

**animezebra** – Thankyou. And you're right, internet chocolate for you. (hugs animezebra)

AN. I probably should have put that the last poll was only for the show, not the story. I love all the people who reviewed and review, I glare angrily at those who read these words and do not review. I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can tell me what you think… Please… I'm sorry if I got any of your names wrong.

* * *

AN. About ten minutes after the last one. I don't own Teen Titans or Crash Bandicoot, but if the owners of either want to sell them to me I have (loud swearing) a fish, a salt shaker and a mini tiki.

Answers to Poll:

I say: No.

My sister says: Maybe

The way I write:

You should know by now.

* * *

Chapter Three

Beast Boy lay curled up on his bed, his new dark glasses resting on what he hoped was the bedside table. He licked his lips gently. They were colder then usual. He licked them again and felt some warmth return to them. Immediately, he regretted it. He had liked Raven as more then a friend since they met. He had loved her since Nevermore. Seeing all those emotions, those different sides of Raven, he had finally realised how hard it was for her. He had realised that she was emotionless not by choice, but by cruel fate. He hadn't kissed her on purpose. It had been a spur of the moment thing.

_Why did I have to kiss her?_ his mind moaned. _Why did I have to ruin a perfectly good friendship?_ Then he stopped. _Maybe it's not ruined,_ he thought. _Maybe she liked it._

Then the other side of his mind spoke up, _Maybe she didn't_.

_Shut up_, he thought angrily.

_Maybe you just ruined everything you've worked so hard to build up._

"Shut up!" he yelled aloud, then winced. "I don't need you telling me it might be disastrous," he told himself. "I already know."

He stood up, put on his glasses and tried to find his journal. When his hands connected with the worn cover, he grabbed it and walked back to his bed. He found a pencil and flipped to where the pages seemed less dirty. He scribbled down a few thoughts about his condition and his little mishap with Raven. He thought about writing more, then decided against it. He closed it and smiled, remembering his reaction when he thought Raven was reading about his feelings towards her. He put the book on the table he had his glasses on before and lay down.

_I've been lying down a lot,_ he realised and sat up. _I'm hungry. I'm going to make myself a tofu sandwich_.

He stood up and made his way to the door. He followed the same, zig-zag route as before, finding himself in the living room. He felt along the wall until he found the kitchen. Then he tried to find his hidden tofu stash, knowing that one of the first things Cyborg would have done was throw his tofu out. Feeling his stash, he took it out and started to cut thin slices of it by feel. Of course, he cut his finger. He jerked the injured digit back, sticking it into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked from behind him. He whirled around.

"I'm hungry," he said. "I want a tofu sandwich." She sighed.

"And you cut yourself," she said. She had moved so she was standing next to him.

"Is there blood everywhere?" Beast Boy asked. He still had his finger in the side of his mouth.

"No. Just a little on the knife." There was a clang and the sound of running water. "I'll make it for you. You go sit down."

"But you said you'd never touch tofu with a ten-foot long barge pole."

"It doesn't matter. Just sit down."

"Thanks Raven." He stumbled over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. After a moment, there was a quiet clatter as a plate was placed in front of him.

"I got you a drink of juice too," Raven said, now sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks," he said, his mouth full of the slightly unpleasant taste of tofu. To be completely honest, he had never really loved tofu, but he put up with it because it was better then eating what he thought of as himself. His hand found the cool glass and he took a gulp of it. He assumed Raven had left because she didn't say anything while he ate. When he finished, he sat back, let loose a tiny burp and smiled.

"Charming," Raven said.

"Oh." Beast Boy blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

* * *

She sat across the table for a moment later, watching Beast Boy. He was just sitting there, but his ears were twitching, betraying his alertness. She thought about saying something about the kiss, then stopped when his cup cracked, a silver line running up the glass. He blushed again.

"Um… Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy."

"Can I ask you something?" She paused.

"Yes."

"Can you… um…"

"Spit it out Beast Boy." His left ear twitched.

"Can you… um… play GameStation for me?" She thought for a second.

"Ok."

"Really?" He sat up straighter, lips curving into an enthusiastic smile.

"Really. But you have to tell me what to do. And I'm not happy."

"Got it." He stood up and ran to the couch, tripping over the back and flipping onto the cushions. Raven suppressed a laugh. The glass shattered. Beast Boy's emerald green head poked above the back of the couch. He was smiling sheepishly. "Come sit here," he said, patting the cushion beside him. She flew over the top of the couch and landed lightly on the cushion. He turned his head to her and smiled. She picked up a controller and looked at the many buttons littering the surface.

"How do I hold it?" she asked. She felt awkward holding the plastic blob.

"Here." He held out his hands and they closed around her arms. They slid down until they reached her hands. "Put your left one here." He positioned it. "And your right here." Suddenly the awkward hold she had on the controller felt more natural. The grooves in the plastic that had dug into her palms, now fit her fingers.

"Thanks. What game do you want me to play?"

"Hmm." He felt his way over to their scattering of games. He picked one up, ran his fingers over the surface, then put it down. He repeated this on several other games, then finally found one. "Got it." He stumbled to the GameStation and put the game in the slot. Crash Bandicoot flashed on the screen (_AN. Sorry… I couldn't resist_). She turned to him and raised one eyebrow. He was smiling at her. "It's really easy. I know it off by heart. Start a new game." He turned towards the tinkling music of the theme song. She pressed X and filled in her name.

"What now?"

"Now you have a learning level. Go forward for five seconds, then turn left. You'll see a box with a mask on it. Press square." She followed his instructions and a wooden mask with coloured feathers popped up.

"Hello," it said. "I am Aku-Aku." It proceeded to tell her about his job. Beast Boy laughed.

"Good job. Now you can go to your right for about 15 seconds, or until you see a yellow-orange fruit. Get it." She did and Aku-Aku popped up again, telling her about wumpa fruit. She smiled. "Ok. You're ready for your first kill."

"Kill? They actually kill things on this game?"

"Only evil hermit crabs and skunks. And the occasional little tribesman who disagrees with you." He smiled evilly. "Go five seconds forward, ten seconds left, then right for another five seconds."

"Alright." She tried, and saw a little skunk waddling back and forth. "It's so cute."

"Did you just say cute?"

"No."

"Just spin it. Press square." She did and the little skunk flew several feet, then disappeared with a small noise and a spray of sparks.

"You're getting it. I'll make a game-whiz of you yet." Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and leaned forward. "Now, you describe what you're going to do next."

"I'm going to follow this path," Raven said hesitantly, manoeuvring the orange marsupial onto a sand path. "And I'm going to spin this box."

"Keep going." He put a hand on her shoulder and started bouncing up and down.

"I've got the wumpa fruit and I'm spinning the tribesmen."

After ten minutes, Raven had gotten the hang of it. She told Beast Boy everything she did, from jumping over holes to spinning bosses. He listened to every word, every sound, drinking in the game. Raven paused at some point to get drinks for both of them, but as soon as she started playing again Beast Boy spilt it. It didn't matter because it was water, but it did splash on Raven's leg. She ignored it, knowing that bringing it up would spoil the moment. He was still bouncing up and down, cheering.

"Go Raven, go!" His hands were on his knees and the dark lenses of the glasses faced the screen. "Beat him!"

He threw his hands up and cheered as she defeated the second boss. She smiled at him, then watched the FMV showing Cortex's anger. He lowered his hands, grinning idiotically. One of his hands landed on her leg instead of his. She jerked, then relaxed. The heat of his hand burned her, even through his glove. She shivered slightly, thinking how it would feel if he didn't have the glove on.

* * *

He paused momentarily, realising the leg beneath his hand was cold as ice.

"Sorry Raven," he said softly, removing his hand. The FMV sequence finished and she paused the game.

"It's ok," she said. "We should stop now. We'll play again later."

"Promise?" He tried to do his puppy-dog eyes, then realised she couldn't see them under the glasses.

"Yes. I promise." Her cold hand gripped his and shook it briefly. Then silence.

He sighed, stood up and walked back to his room. As he lay back on his bed, he thought about things. Mainly Terra and Raven.

They had hated each other at the start. Then they had formed a shaky friendship that had broken the minute Terra went to Slade. But he had still believed in her. He had believed in her even when she was about to crush her with a huge chunk of earth. He stood up and left his room. He found a long stick and used it to find the front door. He walked out of the tower and through the city, along the well known path to the cave. When he got there, he stumbled along the path, his stick tapping along the sides of the chasm. There was a clang as wood met metal and he knew he had found it.

"Terra," he said softly. He dropped the stick and it thudded on the ground. He put his hands out, and they met the rough stone that covered Terra's thin frame. He slid them up, past her ribs and arms, to her face. They traced her long hair and covered her face. He took his hands away. "I'm sorry." He sat down at the base of the statue, his fingers now tracing the words 'Terra, Teen Titan, a True Friend' (_AN. I'm sorry if that's not what it says_). He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and wiped it away without realising. "You know I miss you. I'm so sorry." He leaned back against her frozen legs, tears rolling down his face in a flood. His breath came in harsh gasps, and his chest hitched up and down. His head was back, in the crook of Terra's knees. His hands lay motionless on his lap, his gloves slowly becoming drenched from the steady stream of tears.

He closed his eyes, picturing the blond haired ex-titan. Then, as though a distant thought had summoned her, the long blonde hair turned short and violet. The wide blue eyes turned to deep purple ones. The metal armour morphed into a navy leotard and cloak. The healthy pink skin faded to a pale grey. Behind his eyes, in place of the girl he thought he had loved, stood Raven. He opened his eyes again, now used to the absolute darkness that greeted them, and sighed.

_I've got to be happy_, he reminded himself. _The team expects it_. He wiped his eyes with his wet glove, the fingers cold against his skin. He swallowed and relaxed his muscles. His eyes closed again and he dropped his head back onto the hard stone of Terra's legs. His breathing started to even out, his chest relaxing. He smiled and sighed.

"Do you miss her?"

He jerked up, not daring to believe it.

"Raven?"

* * *

Raven stood in the cave, watching Beast Boy rest at the base of Terra's statue.

"Well? Do you?"

"Yes." He turned his head away from her voice, putting his forehead to his hand. She sighed audibly. "But at the same time, I accept she's gone."

"Oh." She walked forward, her feet making no sound on the floor. "You feel like you've let her down, don't you?"

"Yes." She put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He hitched in a ragged breath.

"Don't. She'd understand. Everyone heals with time."

"Even you?" He turned his face back up to her.

"Even me." She sat down beside him, her leg brushing his.

"Raven," he said softly. "What happened when she betrayed you? When she had you by yourself?" She sighed again.

"I went after Overload myself. I defeated him by breaking the water pipes. When I tried to interrogate him, the water turned to mud. Terra showed up. I said her name, she said mine. I called her a traitor and she called me a witch. We fought. But I couldn't win. I was surrounded by the element she controlled. But she wasn't happy with just beating me. She had to taunt me. She said that you told her about my temper tantrums. I said that anger was pointless. She called me a liar and made me show a side of myself, I don't usually show."

"You mean…"

"Yes. She woke up Rage. Only after she made Rage shout how much she betrayed us, how we had trusted her." Raven stopped, her lip shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and continued. "That's when her powers kicked in and huge hands grabbed me and pulled me under. Just before I went down, Rage gave me back control." She stopped. Beast Boy was facing her, his mouth slightly open.

"Oh Raven. I'm sorry." She swallowed hard.

"It's ok. I've forgiven her. But I'm still not her friend."

"That's fair." He put an arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't like her either, if she did that to me." She smiled.

"But she didn't, did she?"

"No," he said hesitantly. "But she did it to you."

"Yes she did," Raven agreed. "But that won't stop you liking her."

"It might," he said quietly. He removed his arm and tried to stand up. Raven was on her feet instantly.

"The titans got home just before I came here. I knew you'd be here. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A black aura wrapped around him and lifted him to his feet. At the same time another section of black picked up the fallen stick. It pushed itself into his hand and his fingers gripped around it.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"No problem." She felt herself smile in response. Beast Boy started to walk home. She followed him until they reached outside, then put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, turning his face to her.

"We can make it home a little faster then that." She put her hands out to her side. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered and a black raven encased them both.

Next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of the Titan Tower living room. Cyborg was busy playing a racing game, Starfire was in the kitchen making some indescribable recipe and Robin was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Where were you?" he shouted at the two super heroes.

"I went to see Terra," Beast Boy said. He winced, realising what he said. "I mean… I went to the cave."

"You shouldn't be going to places like that," Robin said. "Not in your condition."

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said. "Raven knew where I was." He turned to Raven.

"He wasn't going to hurt himself. He knows what he's doing," she said.

"Nonetheless," Robin said. "You shouldn't be endangering yourself. You're very vulnerable at the moment." Beast Boy turned. Raven almost put a hand on his arm, then held back at the last moment. She watched as the green changeling left the room, his stick tapping against the floor.

* * *

POLL!

Should there be an episode where Robin and Starfire kiss?


	4. Chapter the Forth

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**lightsong** – I just made up the directions, I have no idea if they're real or not. That was a lot of information… but it's very true… (hugs lightsong)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – Agreed and agreed! Damn those writers (joins Orange with angry grumbles) I love cookies! Can it be chocolate? Or even…(big eyes)…DOUBLE CHOCOLATE! And those elks can be troubling, can't they? (hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**The Ubermann** – Yes it is! I am da king of da monkey tings (dances like a robot) It's in Madagascar. I love that movie… Thanks by the way. (hugs The Ubermann)

**BBRaelover4eva** – I will… I will… (hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**Ninjamuffin13** – Agreed, completely and utterly. (hugs Ninjamuffin13)

**animegirl75** – My reviews inspire me (hint hint) (hugs animegirl75)

**BBXRAVEN 4 EVA** – I agree… (hugs BBXRAVEN 4 EVA)

**Tammy Tamborine** – Yay! I know. Hehehe (hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**Haven of Darkness** – BBXRae forever! Sorry, went a little over board there… hehehe (hugs Haven of Darkness)

**GIRL IN STORY** – I thought just a short introduction was better. (hugs GIRL IN STORY)

**Still trying to fly** – It's ok, I gave you a chocolate anyway. (hugs Still trying to fly)

**OveractiveMind** – I didn't think about that. He'll morph some other time. (hugs OveractiveMind)

**Teleportal** – (laughs) I agree. (hugs Teleportal)

**pureangel86** – If I do… it won't. BBXRae forever… (hugs pureangel86)

**The Hidden Girl** – (laughs) I hate it when I can't remember what to say. I always thought her skin would be cold and his would be warm, it fits their personality. (hugs The Hidden Girl)

**caniluvagain** – I don't know… I think it's romantic… (swoons at thought) Never mind, I'm odd. (hugs caniluvagain)

**Regrem Erutaerc** – There are a few, but not until chapter 7… Not many there… (hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**RonLuver2005** – Thankyou so much! It's unlike her, but at the same time I can see her doing it, if you get what I mean. I love and agree to all your answers to the polls… ;D (hugs RonLuver2005)

**LivingImpared** – Thankyou. I will gladly.

**.:brittany:.** – I know. I can bring chocolate. I love chocolate… (hugs .:brittany:.)

**StoneWriter** – They will, they will (evil laugh) Seriously though, thankyou so much, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever seen about my writing. (wipes eye) (hugs StoneWriter)

**BrokenNevermore** – I know. Could they get more obvious? (hugs BrokenNevermore)

**Nyaa-Neko** – I know… I don't think Terra's completely evil either. I think that if BB could have just one thing happen like this, he would get more serious yet continue to be goofy at the same time… (hugs Nyaa-Neko)

**animeobsessed3191** – Excellent… When I wrote it I wasn't sure about what to right at the end of it, but I think Terra was good. I might bring her up again later. (hugs animeobsessed3191)

**KellyClarkstonGirl** – Yeah, but I'm in year 9 and I still love it. (hugs KellyClarkstonGirl)

**Gem W** – You picked up on it! Well done! Thanks for pointing that out, I was talking about the wood of his stick and the metal of the plaque on her statue. And I thought the statue was made of stone. Oh well, what do I know anyway? I think the final episode will have EVERYONE kiss their respective lurves… (hugs Gem W)

**RavenRulzRF** – YAY! Thanks. (hugs RavenRulzRF)

**moo** – I know, they are trying to confuse us aren't they? It's so annoying. Read down for the answer to your question. Thank you very much. I'm very happy to hear that :D (hugs moo)

**Sonic Heroes Bliss** – I've read sooo many stories with kisses, and I never get tired of it! No probs. I hope you enjoyed it. (hugs Sonic Heroes Bliss)

**starrobfreak** – I did notice. I'm sort of obsessed over Beast Boy X Raven. I used to be all over StarXRob, but the opposites took over… (hugs starrobfreak)

AN. I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! I HAVE HIT THE TRIPLE DIGITS! IT TASTES LIKE CHOCOLATE! And for that I thank you. Please review, I accept anonymous reviews and constructive criticism… YAY REVEIWS!

Moo asked a question and I'm going to answer it where everyone can read it.

Q. Why is Raven following Beast Boy everywhere?

A. She's subconsciously worried about him. Her body's following him, even when she doesn't want too… HEHEHE I'm taking over her brain!

* * *

AN. About an hour after the last one. I don't own Teen Titans or The Sims 2, but if the owners of either want to sell them to me I have (clangs like sword fighting from the background) a cup, a hair-tie and a bouncy ball.

Answer to Poll

I say: Yeah… It would make as much sense as a passionate admittance of love between Beast Boy and Raven (damn writers)…

My sister says: Probably

* * *

Chapter Four

Beast Boy sat at his desk, trying to find the 'ON' switch for his computer. He found a large button and pressed it, then wailed aloud when nothing happened.

"Damn computer," he said angrily, hitting the desk. "Why won't you work?" The computer made a loud whirring noise and he smiled triumphantly. "That's better." He sat still while it booted up, then stopped. "Why did I open this?" he asked himself. "I can't use it." He pressed the large button again and walked over to his bed. The computer whirred again and he sat down. "This is so boring. I can't do anything." He flopped back, his arms out. He bounced slightly, then settled. He lay like that for five minutes, thinking his situation over.

_They don't need me_, he realised suddenly. _I'm useless to the team._ He sat up. _I'd better leave. They'll be happier without me._ He stood up and found his stick. Then he left his room quietly, walking down the corridor. Unfortunately, he tripped on something. He fell to the ground with a crash, landing on his hands and knees. A door to his left opened and he turned his head towards it.

"Beast Boy?"

_Oh crap,_ he thought. _Raven._

"What are you doing?"

"The team doesn't need me, I'm leaving."

She sighed loudly.

"Come on," she said. Cool hands slipped under his armpits and lifted him to his feet. He tried to walk back down the hallway to his room, but she pulled him to the left. The smell of lavender increased and he frowned. She supported him across the room and sat him down on a soft cushion.

"Where am I?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

"My room," she said. It sounded like she was smiling, but that was probably just wishful thinking. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. I'm like a cat." He growled like an animal and morphed into a kitten, the glasses balanced on his nose, and rubbed her leg gently. She picked him up. He smiled. Her finger brushed under his chin and he purred suddenly. She laughed quietly, the sound quickly covered by something breaking. She sighed again, putting him back on the couch.

"Just wait." Her weight left the couch and he morphed back into himself quickly.

"What broke?"

"Just a vase, don't worry." There was a clattering while she picked up the shattered pieces. Then a louder crash as she put them in the bin. After a moment of silence, the couch dipped again. "Did you think you could just leave?"

"I'm useless to the team. Look at me. I can't fight anyone. I can't protect anyone. This is screwed up." Her hand landed on his shoulder.

"When Robin broke his arm, was he useless? When Star was down after Blackfire, was she useless? When Cyborg ran out of power, was he useless?" Her other hand landed on his other shoulder, and she shook him slightly. "Don't you get it? You'll learn how to cope. If I can learn to deal with my emotions, you can deal with this."

"But this is a physical impairment," Beast Boy said, shocked how close the statement sounded to a whine.

"You don't consider Happy as a physical impairment?" Raven asked. He sat shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You made a joke," he said disbelievingly through his laughter. "I don't believe it. And it wasn't insulting me." She sat there silently until his laughter petered out. He wiped his eyes. "I don't mind Happy," he said thoughtfully. "She laughs at my jokes."

* * *

Raven raised an eyebrow. It was the same thing he had liked about Terra.

"Do you like her better then my other emotions?" His cheeks turned red under the frames of the glasses.

"I can't say I prefer any of your emotions," he said slowly, carefully. "In the end, they're all just an extension of you." She blushed slightly and one of the fragments in the bin broke. She never knew he could be so articulated.

"You mean you like them all?"

"Yeah."

"Even the ones you haven't met?"

"Yeah."

"Even Rage?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah. Even Rage."

Raven sat back, slightly shocked. "You really mean it."

"Of course." He smiled serenely. "She's just you with major anger management issues."

"I guess so." She smiled shakily. "I never thought anyone would like Rage."

"Someone's got to." He shrugged. "Tell her for me, will you? I think she's in more pain then she lets on. It can't be easy being hated."

"I will." She smiled slightly. "What you're saying actually makes sense."

"Thanks." His smile turned to a grin that spread from ear to ear. "You complimented me. I'm in your room. You're starting to change Raven."

"Am I?" She was honestly surprised.

"Yeah. I mean. I remember when you wouldn't talk at all. When you only came out of here to eat and kick butt. And even then, you were distant. I like this Raven better." He put one hand out and it landed directly on her cheek. She smiled slightly and he grinned back. "That's more like it."

The next movement she did without thinking, sort of like Beast Boy's kiss. She nuzzled slightly into his hand. His grin turned to a look of shock. She pulled herself away from him, mortified. When she blinked, pale pinkish orange flashed.

_Embarrassment_, she scolded in her head. _Go away_.

_No_, the blushing emotion said. _You nuzzled him. We'll never live this down_.

"Get out," she said aloud. Beast Boy looked hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Not you," she said. "It's Embarrassment, she's bugging me."

"You have an emotion called Embarrassment?"

"Yes." Raven closed her eyes and sent the emotion back to her mirror.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said, a sly smile on his face. "This might be changing the subject a little, but do you want to play a game?"

"Is it Crash?" she asked, a little apprehensive to play the orange marsupial again.

"Nope. It's far more unpredictable." He grinned evilly.

"Alright," she said, desperate to make him happy.

"Great." He stood up suddenly, pulling her to her feet. "To my room!" He mimed galloping out of the room, leaving Raven to float behind him quietly. When he got to where he thought his room was, he stopped.

"Um… Beast Boy?" Raven said gently, staring at the door to his room, some 10 meters down the corridor. He stuck his hand out and run his finger over the hard metal of the wall.

"Oh," he said. "I knew that." He walked the rest of the way to his room, then pressed the button.

She followed him inside and landed delicately next to him when he sat at the desk. He scrabbled for the button again, finding it after a minute struggle. The computer booted up slowly. While he was waiting, he turned to her and grinned. He pulled out a box that looked like two PlayStation2 game cases put together.

"Raven, meet The Sims 2." She stared at the picture on the cover.

* * *

He paused at her silence.

"Don't you want to play?" he said, hurt.

"What's this?" The case was taken from his outstretched hand.

"Sims 2. One of the most popular simulation games ever."

"You mean… making families?" He could almost hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I never thought you'd be into this type of thing."

"I like making families," he said indignantly, his cheeks burning. "Take out disk 1."

There was a clack and she pushed a cold disk into his hand. He pushed the button that opened the disk drive and put the disk in, careful to make it the right way round. There was a quiet whir as the computer

Then a terrible thought struck him. (_AN. This is something that's freaked me out just a little…_) What if Raven went into his neighbourhood and found his family. The one that had two teenagers, the boy that had a purple and black suit, green hair and eyes and the girl that had the dark navy leotard, purple hair and the deep violet eyes. The tinkling music behind him signalled that the game had loaded up. He stood up and she sat down.

"Press the arrow on the side," he said, pointing to where he thought it was on the screen.

"Why don't I just go into Plesantview?" she asked.

"Because I think it'll be better if you make your own neighbourhood," he said quickly, trying not to blush again.

"Alright," she said and he relaxed.

"Ok. Click the button that has four nearly transparent houses and a plus." There was a click. "Now pick what sort of neighbourhood you want. If you pick a desert one, you can make it lush so don't worry."

"I picked the Pleasantview setting," she said. "I want to see what it looks like."

"Desert or lush?" he asked.

"Lush. It looks better." There was a brief period of tinkling music while it loaded. Then it levelled out to deeper, nicer tones.

"Press the make family button. It's got people on it." She pressed it, then started to figure it out for herself. She told him what she was doing.

"Oh my god," she said in shock after a moment.

"What? Is the game malfunctioning?" He leaned forward slightly.

"No. You can get my hair. And yours. And Starfires. And Robins. And Cyborgs. You can get our costumes." The chair beneath her creaked. "How did you get that?"

"Um… Cyborg did it for me. He made them on his computer and uploaded them."

"Ok." There were some more clicks, magnified by the games soundtrack. "I'm making us."

"Cool. You can even make the tower. It's another thing Cyborg did for me." He put on hand on her shoulder, feeling her silky hair brush his hand. It waved slightly as she nodded.

"I'll make Cyborg first, he's the oldest."

"You're making us as teens, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then make some strange adults first. Every teen, child and toddler needs a parent. But as teens, the adults can move out."

"What should our last names be?"

"Teen Titans? Yeah… That would be good."

"Alright." She sounded a little apprehensive. After 15 minutes she had finished the family. Ten minutes later, she had moved them in. All the while she said exactly what she was doing.

* * *

"How's it going?" Beast Boy asked a little while later.

"Robin and Starfire are flirting like crazy, Cyborg's studying up on mechanical, I'm reading and you're trying to tell me jokes."

"Wow. So like life."

"Except these fall to my feet," Raven said.

She watched as the green Beast Boy on screen stood in front of her, the 'Tell Joke' icon popping up every moment. She smiled and cancelled her reading icon. The Raven sim stood up and put the book in the bookshelf. Then Beast Boy came up behind her and started talking Simlish. To Ravens surprise, her sim laughed.

"I laughed at your joke," she said softy. Beast Boy grinned.

"I knew you liked my jokes," he said triumphantly. "Sims never lie." He jumped around his room, waving his hands in the air. Then he hit his knee on the bed and stopped dancing. "Ow," he said stupidly. Raven stifled a laugh and put in another flirt option with Robin and Starfire. Then she worked to make Beast Boy and Cyborg best friends. But the green sim just kept bugging her sim.

"You won't leave me alone," she said.

"Now that's not fair," Beast Boy said, pouting. "You're the one in my room."

"I mean in the game. You just keep telling me jokes." She clicked on Cyborg and tried to make him bug Beast Boy. Then she turned to look at the green superhero. He was smiling.

"Like I said, it's like life. Look at the relationship panel."

She clicked on the relationship. Every single one of the titans were best friends. 100 daily and 100 lifetime.

"We are friends," she said softly. "Best friends."

"Look at Star and Robin," Beast Boy said, walking back to stand next to her. She clicked on Robin and nearly laughed again. Next to the double smiley face that indicated best friends, was a tiny pink heart. When she put the mouse over it, it came up with a tiny text box that said 'Crush'. "You can deepen that to love if you try hard enough."

"Really?" Raven asked, smiling. She clicked on Starfire and then right-clicked Robin. Then she selected the choice 'Flirt', then 'Hold Hands'. Starfire walked up to the spiky haired sim and took his hands slowly, swaying them back and forth.

Raven smiled slightly, then clicked on Beast Boy. What she saw wiped the smile from her face. On the relationship panel there was pictures of the other four titans. Just like with Robin, next to the double smiley face there was a pink heart. She looked closer and realised it was actually a red heart. She waved the mouse over it and a text box came up with 'Love'. She clicked. Up popped a text box, with a picture of the sim in it.

'I adore this sim,' it said. 'I hope she feels the same way. Could this be true simulated love?'

Trembling, she clicked on the girl involved. It had almost the same message, only with Beast Boy's picture in it. She clicked back on Beast Boy and stared at the picture.

The picture of her.

* * *

POLL!

Will Raven and Beast Boy eventually get together? (not in the story, on the show)

* * *

I also want to promote a fabulous movie. It's called Madagascar and when the DVD comes out I'm getting it no matter how much it costs. And Sacha what-ever-his-name-is aka Ali G did a great job with Julian the Third self-proclaimed leader of the Lemurs HOORAY! I love the lemur king! One of my favourite quotes from the movie.

Alex: No, no. I couldn't take your crown.

Julian: It's ok. I've got a bigger crown! Look, it has a gecko on it. Look at him dance. Shake it little gecko, shake it!

MWA HA HA… Seriously though, if you can see it, do. It's an awesome movie. YAY MADAGASCAR! YAY KING OF DA LEMURS!


	5. Chapter the Fifth

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**lyssi** – Good point… (hugs lyssi)

**Regrem Erutaerc** – Wow… I think you should be writing this story. (hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**pureangel186** – But on 'The End' Star also hugs Robin… Maybe it'll happen in the fifth season. (hugs pureangel186)

**BBRaelover4eva** – I hope so too… (hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**BBXRAVEN 4 EVER** – I know… but we can always hope. (hugs BBXRAVEN 4 EVER)

**Whitefang88** – That would be AWESOME! I'd play so much more if they did (just like to say that I can't play it much coz it works on my sisters laptop, not mine) (hugs Whitefang88)

**EB** – It's what I'm here for. Well… that and chocolate… I loooove chocolate. (hugs EB)

**The Hidden Girl** – I didn't think about the others! (whacks head) DAMN! A whole plot-line down the toilet… I see what you mean, I could've written that better. I'm not a big quote thing, I'm not really good at quotes… Oh dear… This is almost as good I think. And the other thing you said, I see your logic, but my fangirl-side is smothering my reasonable side… Shame that. (hugs The Hidden Girl)

**RonLuver2005** – You can never be sure, you just have to hope. I love Sims 2 too… hehehe, that rhymes.. sorta. (hugs RonLuver2005)

**Tammy Tamborine** – I know, I love how far you can zoom in. You can see the details on their shirts… :D (hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**Jeryn** – Oo-er… This chapter may be a bit speedy for you then, I think… You'll have to read and find out. Glad you like it though, it's good the hear from new reviewers. (hugs Jeryn)

**Calisto** – Your wish is my command. :D (hugs Calisto)

**LivingImpared** – I agree, so very much! Thank you (hugs LivingImpared)

**DarkRaven888** – As you wish, teehee (hugs DarkRaven888)

**ShadowKnux** – Thanks, I'm glad someone likes my comedic thoughts, hehehe. The emotions that you haven't seen in the show are ones I've either created or borrowed. I just make up the colours and see if I've used them already. Thanks :D (hugs ShadowKnux)

**Ninjamuffin13** – I don't mind your insane reviews, they detract attention from my own insanity… hehehe… Seriously though, if they made Robin kiss Raven, I'd be at your side with a harpoon. A rusty harpoon. (hugs Ninjamuffin13)

**Gem W** – It's alright, I do that all the time. I love Sims 2 so I thought I'd just mention it. But a mention turned to a section, which turned into a plotline. Great how it works out isn't it? (hugs Gem W)

**bianca rios** – Yeah, that'd be good too. (hugs bianca rios)

**animegirl75** – I'll never tell, hehehe. I'm sooo glad you found it cute, it's encouraging. (hugs animegirl75)

**billy** – I agree. I think they're adorable. (hugs billy)

**Keerah** – YAY:D Of course, it'll say 'The End' when we cross that hurdle. (hugs Keerah)

**KellyClarkstonGirl** – Yeah, I know what you mean… shame that. (hugs KellyClarkstonGirl)

**FantasyObsessed** – It's alright. I'm a fast updater, on most stories… hehehe (hugs FantasyObsessed)

**oranfly** – I know what you mean. No choice at all… (evil laugh) (hugs oranfly)

**Angela Hart** – Yeah I know. You'll be happy soon, hehehe. I don't get how people can think Raven belongs with Robin, or Beast Boy with Starfire, or Raven with Cyborg… It's like a crime against nature. (hugs Angela Hart)

**BrokenNevermore** – (laughs) I agree. SAVE THE WHALES! Oops, I'm getting it wrong too… hehehe… GO SIMS! You are the answers to all problems… Just kidding. (hugs BrokenNevermore)

**animeobsessed3191** – Hinted at in a BIG way. I'll become a BBXT shipper when Raven starts kissing Robin, Starfire makes out with Cyborg. Does't look very likely does it? Hehehe. Sims is great, you'll love it. (hugs animeobsessed3191)

**Bill S.** – Good to hear. I used to think it'd be like that too, but after reading what happened in Spellbound (it's not here yet) I knew that they would. Sometime… (hugs Bill S.)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – First, you could never piss me off, unless you diss my writing or my beliefs. Second, I agree with you about the comic things. Third, I got Sims 2 for my b-day, you wish (and nag) long enough you might get it too. (hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**DarkBeast** – YAY! I love hearing it's a fav of someone! You've made my day. I think you'll like what happens, it's quite enthralling. (hugs DarkBeast)

**Nyaa-Neko** – YAY! FAVOURITE! Thanks for the Sims thing, I love Sims, it rocks. Anyway, apparently they hint at BBXRae in the comic books. I'm really glad to hear that. Hehehe. (grins evilly) (hugs Nyaa-Neko)

**OveractiveMind** – I've never been saluted before (wipes away tear) I am so honoured. (hugs OveractiveMind)

**rebel1242** – Yeah I think so too. And I think people are more interested about what happens with BBXRae because I've gotten over 100 reviews on this for 4 chapters, and 77 for my RobXStar one with 9 chapters. Shame that. (hugs rebel1242)

**sweetnsxy** – Hallelujah! I'm a talented writer now! I've only been writing, like in a committed way, for about a year now. Thank you! (hugs sweetnsxy)

**mini-warrior** – YAY! COOKIES! Thankyou. Thankyou soooo much! Where's the eggplant, where? AHH! STAY BACK YOU EVIL VEGETABLE!(hugs mini-warrior)

**MewmiC** – Thankyou :) (hugs MewmiC)

**Swizz** – Yeah. You actually heard that from an animator? NO! I'm going to dream, every night, and nag everyday, until they get together. I know what you mean about blindness, my sight has shortened by five centimetres in the last three years. It doesn't sound like much, but consider that goes under my elbow when I stick my hand in front of me. How sucky is that? (hugs Swizz)

**moo** – I hope so too. I think that bonding over video games would be the perfect way for me and my crush to get closer, I'm just using it to my advantage. No probs about the question, I think it's cool… (hugs moo)

**BeastWithin** – YAY! I have a lighter now! WE SHALL ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH (waves lighter back and forth) (hugs BeastWithin)

**watergoddesskasey** – Thanks! (hugs watergoddesskasey)

**WickedWitchoftheSE** – YAY! I love Sims, it's awesome. I don't know, but I'm trying to try to find out, if they do then I can make BBXRae a reality. You'll get what you want hehehe. (hugs WickedWitchoftheSE)

**disappearer/Syani** – Excellent… I don't know what Doom 3 is, can you tell me? I might bring in another game, but I think 2 is the limit… Yeah, I think so… hehehe… (hugs disappearer/Syani)

**Half-Gothic Girl** – I know! I'd love it sooo much :D (hugs Half-Gothic Girl)

**Still trying to fly** – I don't think I ever saw it… Madagascar is great, I think you'd love it. About the 100 reviews, you helped me get there! (hugs Still trying to fly)

**Coolcatjas** – Yay! I'm glad you found it too. (hugs Coolcatjas)

**Goddess of Horses** – Thanks (hugs Goddess of Horses)

**Shadowofazarath** – Thank you very much. (hugs Shadowofazarath)

…**update!** – Thanks! BBXRae forever! (hugs …update!)

**The Ubermann** – I think so too. (hugs The Ubermann)

**dancingirl13** – Well… I don't know… Should they get together in the fic? Hmmm. (kidding) (hugs dancingirl13)

**wolf of raven** – Yeah. I know. Damn them and their unusual minds. (hugs wolf of raven)

**GizmoBunny** – It's ok about the computer, mine goes down all the time. I agree about the writers, the titans do forget stuff easily don't they?

**mirsan4ever** – Thanks ;) Not many people say they love the polls, thank you. (hugs mirsan4ever)

AN. So many reviews… (staggers under weight of them) I love you all. AHH! (collapses under a pile of emails… a lone hand protrudes from the pile… Satu pushes them off and stands up)

Random Voice: And she's alright folks!

Satu: (grins andwaves to crowd)

Mwa ha ha… I'm so strange…

* * *

AN. Straight after the last chapter. I don't own Teen Titans or The Sims 2, but if the owners want to sell either to me I have (loud piano playing) a piece of paper, a plastic buckle and a pink button.

Answer to Poll

I say: Yeah. It'll happen either in the last ever episode or the movie (they must make one) The movie will also be the one where Slade dies… finally.

My sister says: No

* * *

Chapter Five

Beast Boy stood there in the almost complete silence of the room.

"Raven?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just a little thing," she said softly. His hand tightened on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"On this it says that… that…"

"That what? Come on, tell me." He pushed up his glasses.

"It says that we love each other."

"Oh." He curled his hand into a fist. "Damn Cyborg. I've been having the same problem." There was another silence, but this time there was a little hurt behind it. "Raven? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'd better go." There was a rush of air and his hand shot up. It fell to his side and the smell of lavender faded from the room.

"Raven?" he asked softly, knowing she had gone. He sat down in the newly vacated chair and put his head in his hands. The Sims still tinkled in the background. He put both hands on the keyboard, trying to find home position. When his fingers were in place over the keys a s d f j k l ; and space, he tried to find Alt and F4. On his second try, the tinkling stopped and he shut the computer down. "She said 'yeah'," he said to himself. "She never says 'yeah'."

All of a sudden the room seemed too small, too confined, too silent. He stood up and left, trying not to fall over anything. He went up the stairs slowly, his hand resting on the railing. The first breath of fresh air hit his throat like a cool glass of water. There was the faint smell of salt in the air. He walked across the roof, trying to remember how many steps to the edge.

_Twenty, twenty-one_. His thoughts came to a stop when his foot knocked against the stone rim around the roof. _I guess it's twenty-one_. He smiled slightly and sat down on the concrete. Out here with the cool breeze blowing in from the sea and the quiet sounds of animals going on with their lives, he felt remarkably at peace.

"So that's why Raven comes up here," he said. "It's quiet." He slid down onto the roof and leaned back against the concrete. There was a muffled crash and yell.

"Naw man. That's my upgrade. Don't you go throwing my stuff around." Beast Boy started to laugh.

"I am most remorseful friend Cyborg. I did not realise your… um… stuff was not to be thrown." There was an almost inhuman wail. Beast Boy clutched his sides and rolled on the roof, his side hitting the rim repeatedly.

"Oh god," he panted, holding his ribs. "I can't breath." It felt like an elephant had taken residence on his chest. He laughed soundlessly for a few more minutes, then calmed down and sat up.

_I can have a little fly,_ he reasoned with himself. _It's not like I'll get killed by something. Who's going to attack a green bird?_

_Well –_ the other side of his mind tried to speak up, but he cut it off.

He nodded and morphed into a hawk. He let out a shrill cry and his glasses clattered to the ground. He cried out again and took off, his new wings hardly flapping in the updraft. He closed his eyes and relied on the slight breezes and his instinct to keep him up. He soared on the winds, the air whistling through his feathers. Every now and then he let out another screech, communicating with the other birds in the air. They told him about a fish monger who was giving fish out to sea birds. Beast Boy thanked them, but passed, saying fish gave him indigestion and he preferred to eat berries. After a few minutes he morphed into a bat, scaring a few other birds, and found his way back to the tower using his supersonic. He landed gently, morphing back into himself.

"Where are they?" he muttered, going down on his hands and knees. He morphed into a small terrier and started to sniff around. He barked happily, picked up his glasses and morphed back into himself. He spat the glasses into his hand and wiped them on his shirt before putting them on. Even though he had wiped them, there was a little bit of drool on one side of the lenses. He frowned, then ignored it. Who else was going to touch them? Cyborg maybe, trying to play a prank. In that case, he deserved it. Beast Boy smiled and walked back down the stairs, content with the freedom he had felt.

* * *

Raven was in Nevermore, arguing. Actually, it couldn't be called an argument, because the emotion wearing a greenish yellow cloak was just standing there.

"How could you? Why did you make me do that? I just don't get it," Raven said angrily, random objects around her melting. The emotion just put one hand on her cheek and stared open mouthed at Raven. "Speak damn it. I've never really been surprised before. Why now?"

"He said it was a problem," Surprise said in a slow voice. "I just couldn't believe it. And neither could you."

"Will you just go? I'm so used to being unemotional and everyone around me is used to being unemotional. Why are you rebelling?"

"We just want to," a reddish brown cloaked emotion said. She blew a strand of hair off her face and stood with one hand on her hip.

"What do you mean Cocky?" Raven asked. She stepped closer to the emotion.

"It's because of Love. She just sits there, but she encourages us all to rebel. She wants you to _feel_, Raven."

"I can't feel. She should know that. I smiled at one of Beast Boy's jokes and a vase broke. Don't you see?"

"Yes I see," Cocky said. "I don't care. You've got to learn how to feel if you want Beast Boy to like you."

"I don't need to make Beast Boy like me," Raven said sullenly. She crossed her arms and stared angrily at Cocky. They were standing in a greenish yellow world were things popped out of the ground at random. Every time something did, Surprise jumped slightly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do," Knowledge said suddenly. Surprise jumped and gave a little cry. "You know as well as I do that you need him to like you."

"You want him to love you," Wisdom said. Surprise jumped again. Love appeared out of the ground and, to everyone's shock, Surprise jumped again.

"Did someone call me?" Love asked, holding a framed picture in her hand.

"No," Raven said wearily. She shook her head slowly, putting two fingers on her brow. "No one called you."

"That's a shame." Love smiled brilliantly, reminding Raven of Beast Boy, and kissed the picture gently. "You know you need him." She pushed the picture into Raven's face. Raven looked at it, realising it was a picture of Beast Boy after he had come to Nevermore. It was a close up of his face. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. "He made that face at you," Love said, unnecessarily. The glass was smeared all over the picture, but especially over the lips and cheeks of the grinning titan. She pulled the picture away from Raven's face and kissed it again. "I love it even more because it was at us." She hugged it under her breasts, rocking it from side to side.

"It was at me," Raven said. She stepped forward, standing up straighter. "You didn't even exist then."

"Wrong again Raven," Love said shaking a finger back and forth. "Don't you remember? When you pulled all of us into you, I was there. Some of these guys weren't, but I was. I started to exist after Robin got swept away after the HIVE. And I've just thrived ever since."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. "Thrived indicates you've been getting stronger."

"Just a little." Love started to dance around Raven in a circle, the picture held in front of her. "You and Beast Boy have had more moments then either of you have noticed."

Raven didn't say anything. Thinking back she did realise they had had moments. Like when Robin was scaring them while beating all of Slade's henchmen, Beast Boy had grabbed her arm and hid behind her. (_AN. In the episode Apprentice, they're in chibi… It's so cute_) She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now it seemed so obvious.

"Come with me Raven," Love said, stopping suddenly and looking seriously at Raven. "My realm's improved since last time you were there."

Raven hesitated, then nodded.

"Ok. But I have to talk to Rage for a moment."

"Alright." Love took her arm and led her away towards a forbidding arch. They stepped through it and Raven pulled away from the purple emotion.

They were standing in a barren plain, a place devoid of trees and grass. Raven stepped forward, looking for Rage. She saw her in blue metallic chains, standing in front of a large statue of Trigon. She was just standing there, her four red eyes mirroring the ones of Raven's evil father.

"Rage?" Raven said softly. The red emotion growled threatening at her. "I just want to tell you something."

"Go ahead. It won't sway my determination to DESTROY YOU!"

"Beast Boy wanted to tell you that he likes you." Rage's four red eyes closed for a moment, opening to reveal two wide violet ones.

"Really?" she asked. Her voice wasn't echoing with Trigon's influence anymore, it was just the voice of a scared teenager. "That's very –" She stopped and her eyes glowed red once more. Raven sighed and walked back to Love.

Together they stepped through the doorway and Raven gasped. Last time she was here it was a beautiful field full of pink flowers with a remarkable sky. Now the flowers were purple and there was a large water bed in the midst of the waving petals. The bed stood out because it was a shade of emerald, with forest green pillows and quilt. There was a superimposed picture of Beast Boy on the head board, the same one that Love was cradling in her arms.

"Wow," Raven said. "You _are_ obsessed, aren't you?"

"If I am, you are," Love reminded gently. "And don't you forget it." She ran through the field, stopping occasionally to pick a few flowers, then collapsed on the bed, sending a ripple out around her. She put the picture on the bedside and picked up a moderately big black book.

"What's that?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"It's a few extracts from your journal. All the ones relating to BB." She opened to a random page and started reading. Raven watched her for a moment, a vaguely disgusted look on her face.

"You mean like the one I wrote a month ago. How did it go?" She put a finger to her chin and gazed up. Love started to riffle through the pages.

"Found it! 'He interrupted my meditation again'," she recited. "'He's so annoying. Why can't that little grass-stain leave me alone?'" She stopped and read back over it. "Oh… I guess it's not that complimentary." She rubbed her head slightly. Raven smiled.

"No it's not." She laughed.

"Just wait," Love said. She riffled through the book again. When she found the page she was looking for, she held the book up above eye level and read out, "'I hugged Beast Boy. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed someone. And he was there. I can still feel him in my arms. I guess he's not all bad.'" She ducked her face under the book and smiled triumphantly at Raven. "So there, I win." She stuck her tongue out. Raven sighed.

"Whatever." She waved one finger at the purple clad emotion, who had picked up the picture again and was swooning over it. "I'm going now. See you." She flew through the field and out through the forbidding doorway.

* * *

Beast Boy walked down to the living room, ready to listen to some good TV. When he got down there however, Cyborg was playing against Robin in some nameless game and Starfire was clanging around in the kitchen, singing a Tamaranian song. Her voice rose to a soprano and Beast Boy morphed into an ant, just so his ears would be smaller. He morphed back after a moment.

"Hey! It's Beast Boy!" Cyborg said suddenly. "How ya doin' man?" A heavy hand thumped on BB's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said.

"I still won," Robin said at the same moment. There was an awkward silence. Beast Boy could feel the bad vibes coming from Cyborg.

_Three, two, one_, he counted down in his head.

Right on cue Cyborg started to yell. "You cheated. No way you could beat me otherwise. You must have cheated." Robin laughed.

"I'm going to see if Starfire wants some help."

"Man, you're just going to see Starfire," Cyborg grumbled under his breath. There was a hurried patter of footsteps, then Robin was gone. "He so cheated."

"Dude, you know you lost. You always lose."

"Not when I'm versing you," Cyborg retaliated. "Then, you lose."

"Not by much," Beast Boy said, frowning. He crossed his arms. Cyborg snickered.

"You lose by, what was the last one?" He paused for a moment, then continued. "Oh yeah, I remember, one million points." He laughed a deep belly laugh that vibrated Beast Boy's lungs and made his teeth rattle.

"That was the hardest game ever. I just got it and you had been playing demos on the internet for three months." Beast Boy pouted out his lower lip. Cyborg laughed again, patting Beast Boy's shoulder again and again. He calmed down after a moment.

"So how are you and Raven?" he asked. Beast Boy didn't need his sight to know the metal man was raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Fine. She's helped me through a little bit of depression I had going for a sec." He didn't feel awkward telling these things to Cyborg. The black titan was the closest person he ever had to a brother.

"Really?" All sarcasm and subliminal hinting had left Cyborg's voice. "Man. You know you could have come to me."

"Yeah I know," Beast Boy said. "I just didn't want anyone to see me. If I hadn't fallen outside her room, you would have never seen me again."

"Whoa." The heavy hand on his shoulder lifted off. Beast Boy smiled apologetically.

"She knocked me out of it. She probably saved me from myself."

"I'll say." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's arms and pushed him so he sat on the couch. The couch creaked miserably as Cyborg sat down. "You know you've got to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Beast Boy turned his head towards Cyborg and raised one eyebrow.

"No man. That you love her." Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Dude. I can't. She doesn't love me."

"You'd be surprised," Cyborg said mysteriously. Beast Boy's mouth closed and his eyebrow rose again. "Oh come on man," Cyborg said. "You can't tell me you didn't notice. She's nuts about you."

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy scoffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"I'm serious. She really, really likes you."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy tried his hardest to put on a tough look, rather then the curious hopeful one he felt clamouring to get on his face. He knew he had failed when Cyborg laughed.

"Man, I'm like a big brother to her. She tells me stuff."

"Really?" He didn't even try to hide the curiosity this time.

"Yeah. She said you are an annoying little grass-stain." Beast Boy hung his head, slightly upset. "But…" He looked back up." She also said that you were always there, even when she didn't want you to be. She appreciates it." BB looked up, smiling again.

"So," he said slowly. "She does like me?"

"Did you even listen to me?" Cyborg asked. "Man, she loves you. I know it, Robin knows it… even Star knows it. Everyone but you and her knows it."

"So… You think I should tell her."

"Yeah. Just go up and say it."

"You mean, just go up to her and say," There was a swirling sound and suddenly he was wearing a beret, a striped shirt and had a rose in one hand, "'Raven, je t'aime'?" He put the hand with the rose to his heart.

"Say what?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, turned back to himself. "It means, 'Raven, I love you'. Should I go up to her and say 'Raven, I love you'?"

Cyborg didn't answer.

* * *

Raven stood in the doorway. Her cloak was wrapped around her, her hood up. Her violet eyes were wide. She had come down for a cup of soothing herbal tea, she felt in the mood for lemon. But all thoughts of tea had flown from her mind.

"Come on dude, should I?" Beast Boy said from the couch, unaware of her presence. He found Cyborg's arm and tugged it. Cyborg was staring at her, his human eye as wide as hers.

"Um… I should go," he said, before pulling his arm from Beast Boy's grip and leaving the room. Beast Boy sat still in disbelief, then sat back, his hand on his chin.

"Why would he leave so quickly?" the emerald changeling murmured. "Maybe his girlfriend's coming over. No that doesn't sound right." He shook his head once, then settled again. "Maybe someone's here."

"Good guess," Raven said. He jumped.

"Rae?"

"Raven," she corrected.

"That's what I meant," Beast Boy said, blushing. "How much did you hear?"

"Um…" She hesitated, then sighed. "Enough."

"Enough," he repeated. She floated over his seat and sat down next to him. He jerked and swung around. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning…" She paused again. It was a long pause, but Beast Boy didn't press her. "Meaning this," she said at last, and pressed her lips to his.

There was a shocked moment of silence. She broke away, his taste on her lips, and studied his face. He licked his lips gently and sat still. She knew it. She had heard wrong. She stood up and started to fly out of the room.

"Raven, wait." Beast Boy stood up and flung his hand in front of him. By pure luck, it landed on her arm. "Don't go." He wrapped his fingers around her arm and tugged slightly. She cast a wishful look at the door, then floated slowly back down to the couch. He followed, his grip on her arm never loosening. They sat down and he turned her to look at him, but she decided it would be easier to look at her hands. "Did you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. She chanced a look up and stopped short when she saw his relieved grin.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said again. He laughed aloud, his hand tracing down her arm. She shivered slightly.

"That's great."

"Why?"

"Because," he said. "I love you." Before she could respond, he kissed her again. Their lips touched innocently for a moment before he pulled away. His glasses slid down his nose and his sightless eyes seemed to search hers. Her breath caught and she pushed them up slightly. He smiled. "Do you love me?" He ran one long finger down her cheek.

She took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

He smiled even wider, exposing his fangs. "I knew it," he said softly. He inched forward slightly.

"You mean…" she said, "you're not going to reject me?"

"Reject you?" he asked in shock. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm half demon."

"I wouldn't care even if you were full demon. I love you and I'll never stop."

His face hovered inches away from her own. The slight breeze from his breath over her face drove her crazy, and she bridged the gap herself. This time when their lips met, they were slightly parted. Beast Boy's tongue gently ran over Raven's lip and she shivered. Her arms wound around his neck and his hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer. They kissed for a few moments, before Beast Boy deepen the kiss. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart. Raven looked at the way they were sitting and felt a blush burn her cheeks. He was practically lying on top of her, and she wasn't pushing him away. On the contrary, she was holding him tighter.

"Beast Boy," she said shakily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry for whatever I broke."

"But you didn't break anything," he said, smiling. She looked around and noticed that nothing was broken. Nothing had even moved. She looked back at his smiling face and felt her mouth tweak in a little smile of her own.

"How did you know?"

"Dude, with ears this size. How could I not know?"

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Where did you learn French?"

"It was on a cereal packet," he said sheepishly. "It said, 'Coco-Lumps! Je t'aime!'"

"That's sad Beast Boy."

"I know. But it worked." As if to prove this point, he kissed her again.

* * *

POLL!

Will Cyborg ever find love?


	6. Chapter the Sixth

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – I know. I felt so warm and fuzzy writing that :D (double hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**we gots good gramer** – It's ok, I'm glad you could review now. WOW! I couldn't do all that in 1 day! (stares bug-eyed) Don't mind me, I'm strange. I have to get all Teen Titan DVD's and the movie. I don't care about the cost, I'll buy them all! I hope so. I mean, there's been so many hints but no actual kisses. I hope they do kisses next! (double hugs we gots good gramer)

**Regrem Erutaerc** – I know. Thanks :D I just learned about the cloak thing recently, so I thought that I should put it in. Thanks anyway. (double hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**Tammy Tamborine** – The drama doesn't end here. Mwa ha ha… I love puppies! I've got a pudgy little jack russel who could be called a puppy... SHE'S ADORABLE! Oh yeah. I might get him a robo-puppy… later… (double hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**dancingirl13** – YAY! I'm glad you like if :D (double hugs dancingirl13)

**watergoddesskasey** – Thankyou. I got a warm fuzzy feeling just writing the last bit. (double hugs watergoddesskasey)

**wolf of raven** – Yeah. I'll try to help with your story, but I'm sorry if I'm absolutely useless… (double hugs wolf of raven)

**animeobsessed3191** – How many are there? I didn't know there was so many… Confessing chapters rule. They make me fuzzy… I mean it. It's a serious medical condition… Of course there's more. Quit pokin' me… (double hugs animeobsessed3191)

**BeastWithin** – What do you mean weapon of choice? If it's an actually weapon rusty harpoons appeal. I can't say why… They're just creepy… (holds up lighter and sways) I've still got it! KEEP THE FAITH! (double hugs BeastWithin)

**moo** – I think this chapter needed some, it's only been hints… hehehe… (double hugs moo)

**OveractiveMind** – I know, it's sweet… Awww… I love bats, they're like aliens. And you suggested it and I'm just like "YAY! A chance!" So I used them… hehehe… (double hugs OveractiveMind)

**Calisto** – Yay! BBXRae forever… (double hugs Calisto)

**TheWonderGuardian** – It's not. I wonder who Cyborg will get with too, but I don't really mind. (double hugs TheWonderGuardian)

**sweetnsexy** – I know. He is, isn't he? Thanks :D I love hearing stuff like that. You've made my day… And real books…that includes Stephen King too, right? Coz I don't think I'll ever live up to him… (bows at Stephen King's feet) Sorry, I just love Stephen King…. (double hugs sweetnsexy)

**MasterofallDarkness** – Thankyou :D Yes there will be. (double hugs MasterofallDarkness)

**DarkSideOfBlue** – I know. I love Sims, they always tell the truth. Even if it kills them (which it never does, but you get the point) Raven needed more emotions. You can't even name all the ones you can get, let alone put colours to them. I don't mind people who tell me to correct that, I just say what I told you. :D It was perfect? YAY! I have reached my goal… (double hugs DarkSideOfBlue)

**The Ubermann** – I agree. (laughs) (double hugs The Ubermann)

**Swizz** – THANKS! (grins hugely back) I love reading your reviews. They put me in a good mood. :D Poor Cyborg… hehehe… (double hugs Swizz)

**Nyaa-Neko** – I know. I don't get how people can be CyXRae shippers when they're like siblings. It's creepy. (shudders) Anyway… thanks :D (double hugs Nyaa-Neko)

**disappearer/Syani** – I'm a girl alright… at least… I think I am… Hmm… You do know you've just raised a lot of questions… (kidding) I might put in a game like Alone in the Dark, or Project Zero. I may be a girl, but my friends are freaky. I didn't think about movies. That'd be good. (double hugs disappearer/Syani)

**RonLuver2005** – Thanks ;D You'll have to wait… hehehe… I'm so evil… I do too, I don't know why… Oh well… (double hugs RonLuver2005)

**WindScar8** – I haven't seen Dare Devil, but he's not allowed on missions anyway. (double hugs WindScar8)

**CyJinxForever** – I agree. :D (double hugs CyJinxForever)

**Sonic Heroes Bliss** – I have to watch every single episode just in case! (double hugs Sonic Heroes Bliss)

**DarkBeast** – Thanks. I wonder if you were jumping on chairs ;) Thank you soooo much. Very well, I will… (double hugs DarkBeast)

**darkdemon3592** – Pickle jar huh? Oh well, I can get them married now. (priest pops out of floor) Now where's Cyborg? (double hugs darkdemon3592)

**Coolcatjas** – Thank you. I think her name was Sarasim, but I'm not sure…. (double hugs Coolcatjas)

**.:brittany.** – I know! Thanks… :D (double hugs .:brittany.)

**RavenofNight** – Thankyou:D (double hugs RavenodNight)

**Still trying to fly** – YAY:D THANK YOU! (double hugs Still trying to fly)

**miniwarrior** – YAY! DANCE! You don't need to bow. I'm just a teenage genius… (kidding) I LOVE COOKIES! And I do think Cyborg's the oldest and Raven and Beast Boy are the youngest. That's just my opinion. Thanks about the eggplant, it scares me… (cowers behind you) hehehe (double hugs miniwarrior)

**Gem W** – I thought so. Someone else mentioned that, but they said it'd be in November 2005. I really don't care when it comes out, I just want it! YAY! (double hugs Gem W)

**DarkRaven888** – Don't worry. It's not the end. Yet. Hehehe (double hugs DarkRaven888)

**pureangel186** – On the issue about season five, on World Famous Teen Titans they have an empty slot ready for season 5 and on another site they have an interview with David Slack about it… (double hugs pureangel186)

**ShadowKnux** – Go fluff! I'm collecting it… hehehe… GO THE KISS! I was working on making that perfect… Was it? I'd love to hear a guy say those things to me, I'd just melt… (melts into a puddle) Oh dear. How am I going to get out of this one? (moulds self back into body, just a little thinner) Better… hehehe… (body goes back to normal shape) DAMN! COOKIE! YUM! (eats cookie) PIE! GOODIE! (eats pie) CAKE! MY FAVOURITE! (eats cake) Mmm… Thanks… (double hugs ShadowKnux)

**Jeryn** – You understand me! No it's not the end. And it won't be for a while… hehehe… (double hugs Jeryn)

**Giligan** – YAY! Thanks! (double hugs Giligan)

**BrokenNevermore** – YAY! I have an antidote for the exploding problem. I had the same thing (shakes head sadly) But I'm better now :D (double hugs BrokenNevermore)

**Teleportal** – Oh yeah… I remember now. (double hugs Teleportal)

**Eight-and-a-halph-tails** – You can ask BeastWithin. That's the reviewer who gave me the lighter. But you don't need it. Just proclaim, loud and clear… KEEP THE FAITH! BBxRAE FOREVER! Hehehe (double hugs Eight-and-a-halph-tails)

**elrave** – Thank you :D (double hugs elrave)

**KellyClarkstonGirl** – Yeah… It would… (double hugs KellyClarkstonGirl)

**BrianDarksoul** – Go Rage! I feel sorta sorry for Terra. I mean… she's stuck in a rock for the next few millennia… and Rage might break her… Dear me… hehehe… (double hugs BrianDarksoul)

**bianca rios** – It's not. Maybe he's already found her, he just needs to realise it… (double hugs bianca rios)

**warprince2000 **- Thanks :D (double hugs warprince2000)

**RavenRulzRF** – Will do :D (double hugs double hugs RavenRulzRF)

**LivingImpared** – I hope so. Thanks :D (double hugs LivingImpared)

**lol61188** – Thanks :D (double hugs lol61188)

**StoneWriter** – It's not finished yet… But thankyou anyway. I enjoyed your story, I want to see where it goes. (double hugs StoneWriter)

**lovex3spell** – Thanks :D I got a warm, fuzzy feeling reading your review. (smiles) I haven't seen 'Revolution' yet, but I really want to… I have one more thing to say… BBXRAE FOREVER! (double hugs lovex3spell)

**WickedWitchoftheSE** – YAY BB! I can't believe you actually said that…. (laughs) That's so hilarious… If I did that my friends would ask me what I was on… (laughs) You'll see if he does. And I get you. Everyone gets a hug! (double hugs WickedWitchoftheSE)

**animegirl175** – YAY! He does have a lot of love in the show doesn't he? It's not fair… They should be focusing on BBXRae, not Cyborg and God knows who… (double hugs animegirl175)

**CYborg will find Jinx and live** – Ok… Thanks :D (double hugs CYborg will find Jinx and live)

**xDarkWingx **– Thank you :D It's really good to hear those things… (double hugs xDarkWingx)

**Angelii** – I haven't actually seen an episode with Bee in it, I can't wait though… (double hugs Angelii)

**nightmare car** – Thankyou :D Who's Rex? Oh well… As long as I get to hug someone ;) (double hugs Rex)

**Half-Gothic Girl** – Will do (double hugs Half-Gothic Girl)

AN. Just so everyone knows, I'll _say_ when it's finished. I will put the words 'The End' at the end. Don't worry. You may have noticed I'm giving out double hugs now. It's because I love my reviewers sooo much… (grins in Beast Boy type fashion)

* * *

AN. The next day. I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE!Mum took the memory card so I couldn'tput it on thestand alone andit wouldn't log in at school and I'm soooo sorry.I don't own Teen Titans, but if the owner wants to sell it to me I have (dog barking) a video case, a wooden door stop and a tube of anti-frizz hair stuff. This will be relevant later but the ages of the titans are as follows:

Beast Boy and Raven 14

Robin and Starfire 15

Cyborg 16

In my opinion anyway… And in this story… :D

* * *

Answer to Poll

I say: Yeah. I mean, everyone else has… (in my professional opinion)

My sister says: (shakes head)

* * *

Chapter Six

Beast Boy walked to breakfast, a smile touching his lips. When he got down there, he smelt the disgusting aroma of frying bacon.

"Dude, do you have to make that?" he asked as he entered the room. "You know I hate bacon."

"Hey man, don't you take my meat away," Cyborg's voice said from the kitchen. "Anyway, you shouldn't complain."

"Why not? Bacon is murder."

"Yeah, but your girlfriend is making you tofu." Beast Boy could picture the smirk on Cyborg's face when he said this.

"Raven?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't reap too much into this," her voice said softly. "You slept late so I decided to make some for you."

"Thanks." He felt his way over to the table and sat down in an empty chair. Robin and Starfire where already there, chatting about something. Or, more correctly, Star was asking Robin about something embarrassing.

"Robin," she said.

"Yeah Star."

"What is PMS? I asked Raven and she said to ask you."

"It means… uh…" Beast Boy could feel the heat radiating off Robin's cheeks. "Uh… It stands for… Pre Menstrual Tension."

"What is that?"

"Um… It's when women get angry during or before their… er… period."

"Oh. What is a period?" There was a silence. Beast Boy was covering his mouth, sure he was turning pink from suppressing his laughter.

"Another time Star," Robin said hastily. There was a slight clatter as a plate was laid in front of him and a cold hand landed on his shoulder.

"Go ahead," Raven's voice whispered in his ear. "They're too busy eating to notice." He nodded and spent the next few minutes shaking with silent laughter. Her hand remained on his shoulder as he ate the tofu she had made for him.

"Dude," he said when he had finished. "This was awesome. Thanks."

"No problem," she said. There was a moment of silence, then he felt her lips press lightly on his cheek. They lifted away and his plate flew from under his hand. There were clangs in the kitchen, as well as running water. He smiled in that direction, feeling the gaze of his fellow team-mates.

"What?" he asked, turning his head from side to side.

"She kissed you," Robin's voice said in disbelief.

"So?" Beast Boy asked, but in truth he was rejoicing inside. After what they had shared last night he was scared she would either; A)tell him it was a mistake, or B)tell him to keep it quiet. The kiss proved to him that she was happy about their love. "I'm going up to the roof," he said.

He stood up and walked out of the room, all caution forgotten. He walked up the stairs and up onto the roof. The cool salt air trickled down his throat and he sighed contentedly. He sat on the edge of the roof, on the section that didn't have a rim, and hung his feet over the edge. He swung them out and they fell back in, drumming on the side of the building. He pulled off his gloves and put them back on the concrete, loving the cool texture under his fingertips. There was silence for a few minutes, before there was the quiet sound of footsteps. Anyone else would have missed them, but Beast Boy was used to listening for all sounds now.

He waited until the footsteps were right behind him before speaking, "Hello."

"Hello," came the voice he wanted to hear. Her slightly gravely tones seemed far more melodious then Starfire's smooth ones. "What are you doing?"

"Just sittin', chillin'." He turned his face up to hers, a wide smile on his lips. "What about you? Did you want to meditate?"

"No," she answered. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" He was interested now. "About what?"

"Us."

"Us? Is there an us?" He could almost sense the look she gave him. Irritated and hopeful at the same time.

"I hope so." She said it so quietly even Beast Boy had trouble hearing it.

"I can give you an answer," he almost purred. He inched closer to her, his hand sliding over the concrete. His searching fingers found hers.

* * *

She looked down at the emerald skinned fingers lying on top of her own grey ones. His fingers were long and thin, they looked like pianist or violinist fingers. Instead of the claws she almost expected, there were short rounded nails. He gave her a hopeful grin and she felt herself return it. He inched forward again and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you Rae," he whispered into her ear. "And I'll never leave you."

Inside her mind, Happy and Love were jumping for joy.

_He loves you_, they chanted as one, dancing in a circle. _He loves you and you love him._

_Shut up_, she told them. Beast Boy's face was hovering just out of reach again, an adorable look of tenderness on his face. She sighed almost angrily and kissed him full on the lips. They curled up under her lips and she smiled. They broke away after a moment.

"I love you too BB," she said, knowing the nickname would take him by surprise. The look on his face was even more priceless then she thought it would be. His jaw dropped, his eyes bugged behind the lenses.

"You called me a nickname," he said stupidly.

"You called me one," she said in a falsely indignant voice. He blushed.

"Sorry Rae."

"You did it again!" she said. She started to laugh silently, holding onto her knees and bending over. Beast Boy laid one hand on her back, then put on a terribly concerned look.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying," she choked out between laughs. "I'm laughing."

"You're laughing?" he repeated stupidly. His hand ran up and down his back, making Raven shiver slightly. "Oh… I knew that." He gave her an apologetic smile. She took a few deep breaths.

"I'm alright."

_Hey Raven_, Love spoke up from her brain.

_What?_ Raven asked. She looked at Beast Boy's open face and smiled.

_Look at your cloak. Or can you not look away from Beast Boy. _Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of her cloak. It was spread out behind her in a fan. She brought it around her hip and looked down. The usually navy cloth was now white.

_What the - ?_

_Remember the unmentionable incident with the annoying wizard?_ Raven winced. _Your cloak did the same thing. It means you're happy to be in love_. Raven could see Love's ecstatic smile at the mention of her own name.

_You are so up yourself,_ she informed to purple emotion, who shrugged in response.

_Who cares? I tell you what you want to hear._

_Only because it's the truth,_ Raven countered. Love shrugged again.

"Are you ignoring me?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

_Oh god,_ she moaned inwardly. _I said huh_.

"It's just, I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, but you've been ignoring me." He smiled.

"Sorry." She kissed his cheek gently. "Just talking to another emotion."

"You can talk to them?"

"Yes. They come into my mind and annoy me. Sort of like you," she said. He blushed and she laughed.

"Which one was it this time? Happy?"

"No. She's new."

"Who is she?"

Raven hesitated. What she said next took a lot of effort, "Would you like to meet her?"

* * *

"You mean it?" Beast Boy asked, his hands coming up to clasp under his chin.

"Yes." He was overjoyed to hear that there was no hesitation in her voice this time. He unclasped his hands and took Raven's instead. "But this time, I'm going to be with you." His fingers glided over hers.

"Ok."

"Brace yourself," she said.

"Wh-" he started to ask, before she interrupted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The air around him seemed to crackle. After a moment the electricity fizzled out and he stumbled slightly.

"What was that?" he asked, his hands still wrapped around hers.

"I transported us to my room," she said softly. "It's a little shocking, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Just wait a moment." She let go of his hands and he stood there. There was a whooshing sound and he felt his feet get sucked out from under him.

"Rae!" he screamed as he was sucked down a humming vortex. He landed hard on his rear on a hard surface. A hand slipped into his and lifted him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked. Beast Boy could feel her dusting off his shoulders and stomach. She started to brush dust off his bottom, then her hands jerked away.

"Yeah. Warn me next time you pull me through a swirling vortex of terror."

"How did you know it was swirling?" she asked. Beast Boy paused for a second, then laughed.

"That's my line," a loud, happy voice said. As if to prove this point it then broke off into giggles.

"Hello Happy," Raven said wearily. "I've brought Beast Boy." The boy in question grinned in the general direction of Happy.

"Beast Boy!" Happy yelled. Beast Boy felt two arms wrap tightly around his middle and before he knew it, he was back on the ground.

"Happy!" Raven said in shock. "Get off him." The weight on his chest seemed to, if possible, increase. Then it suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" he asked, dazedly, sitting up.

"I've got Happy."

"Let me go!" the ecstatic emotion yelled. "I wanna hug BB."

"Do you mind?" Raven asked. The undertone of her voice begged him to say no, but he opposed her.

"Not at all," Beast Boy said. He turned to the cries of Happy. "Just don't tackle me again."

"Deal," Happy said and the two arms wrapped around him again, less overpowering this time.

"That's better," he said softly, stroking the unseen violet hair of the pink emotion. She let go of him after a second.

"Lo-" she started, but Raven cut her off.

"Beast Boy is here to meet the new emotion."

"She's not new. She's been here for ages. Raven just found out about her during the 'unmentionable incident'." When she said those two words her voice became higher, a sure sign she was quoting something. Beast Boy could almost picture her bunny-earing the word (_AN. When you put up two fingers and bend them in time with the words)_.

"The 'unmentionable incident'?" he repeated.

"Never mind," Raven said. "They won't mention his name here. They call it the 'unmentionable incident' or call him a 'bastard'. You really helped us out of that Beast Boy."

"Oh…" he said. "So it was Ma-"

"What did I just say?" Raven hissed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He tried to ignore the gentle pressure of her breast on his arm and instead focused on nodding and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Rae. It just slipped out."

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll call a conference," Happy said, well, happily. "I think everyone wants to see this."

"Just go," Raven said. Her grip on his arm tightened and pulled it closer. He gulped, telling his body firmly to remain in neutral state. She suddenly pulled him in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Rae," he said surprised.

"Please don't let any of my emotions change that, ok?"

"Of course not."

* * *

She sighed, satisfied that Gross and Rudeness weren't going to scare him away.

"Ok then," Happy said, returning from summoning the emotions. "Everyone else is in the Well Between Worlds." She made those three words big and impressive. Beast Boy gulped again.

"It's like an amphitheatre," Raven whispered into his ear. He relaxed slightly but not completely. "Don't worry about it."

"Follow me," Happy said and started skipping down the path.

Raven rolled her eyes and followed, pulling Beast Boy behind her. They walked down the path soundlessly. After a moment Raven got tired of holding Beast Boy's arm and instead put his hand on her hip. It moulded around waist and held there. She suppressed the pleasurable shiver that ran up and down her spine and concentrated on the waving pink cloak of Happy.

"Here we are," Happy said. She stepped to one side and bowed. Raven rolled her eyes again and entered the archway. What greeted her was the loud conversation of at least twenty emotions. Even Rage was there, her chains still wrapped around her thin frame.

"Here she is," Boredom said from the middle of the pack, her dull grey hood shading her face. "Finally. I've been so bored."

"You're always bored," Brave said.

"Seriously though, it's about time," Greedy said. She was pulling everything that wasn't nailed down under her greenish-purple cloak.

"We're here. Can Beast Boy meet the new emotion yet?"

"Of course he can," the purple cloaked emotion said. She smiled at Beast Boy, then darted forward and grabbed his arm. Raven started to protest but was silenced by Love's stern look. Beast Boy stumbled out into the ring. Every emotion sitting in the stands was silent. Raven floated slowly down after him.

"Beast Boy," she said slowly. She tried to say the next thing, but had to stop.

_Stop it,_ she told herself. _He already knows._

Love was looking at Raven expectantly, her eyes darting occasionally back to Beast Boy. The green teen was standing there, looking very awkward.

"This is Love," she said carefully. Beast Boy stood stock still for a moment. "Don't look so surprised," Raven said. "I told you I loved you."

"I've actually been around for quite a while," Love put in. She stepped closer to Beast Boy, her pupils turning to little hearts (_picture BB's eyes when he met Terra_). Raven was glad Beast Boy couldn't see the lovesick look in Love's eyes. "Since the first incident with the HIVE in fact." She was practically drooling on his arm. Raven pushed her away slightly with her powers.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, looking truly surprised. "But that was almost when we started." He turned towards Raven.

"Her name was Affection then," Raven said shortly. "I didn't know she was here."

"I was hiding with Happy," Love interrupted. Her pupils hadn't changed. "She's almost like me."

"Yes," Raven said sourly. "That's a shame isn't it?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said. "I said I liked Happy."

"You like me?" Happy said. She laughed and jumped up and down. All the emotions on the outside of the arena sat still for a second. Timid broke the silence.

"He doesn't like me," she said quietly. There was another moment silence, before everyone started crying. Rage just sat there with her eyes wide open, glowing red in the light.

"No, you misunderstood me," Beast Boy said. "I like you all. You're all Raven, and I love Raven more then life itself."

The emotions started to calm down, one by one. The sounds of their sniffling died away and Beast Boy smiled around at them.

"I really do like you all. Even the ones I haven't met." He paused for a moment. "Who's still crying?"

Everyone looked around at each other, shrugging. Raven swept her eyes over the emotions, trying to find the source of the sound only Beast Boy could hear. They screeched to a stop when they reached Rage. Her normal sneer was replaced by a thin line, her four red eyes melded together again to make two violet ones. There was a single pearly tear rolling down her cheek.

Beast Boy seemed to have located the source at the same time. He made his way up the stands slowly, trying to reach the crying emotion. The others helped him where they could. He reached Rage.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. His hand slid down her arm and he felt the chain encircling her. To Raven's surprise, he didn't jerk away or run, screaming. Instead he put his hand underneath the chain, massaging the skin beneath the heavy metal.

"Raven said that you said that you liked me," Rage said quietly, her voice laden with venom. "You lied."

* * *

POLL!

I read an interview saying they might introduce Kid Flash into the Fifth Season. Would Terra be a better match for Kid Flash then Beast Boy?


	7. Chapter the Seventh

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**Half-Gothic Girl** – You're very persistent aren't you? (double hugs Half-Gothic Girl)

**sweetnsxy** – Thankyou! Stephen King rocks… so hard… I get a warm, fuzzy feeling just reading that… (tilts head to one side and grins) hehehe (double hugs sweetnsxy)

**RonLuver2005** – I agree, completely. Poor Robin, I can just picture his face… hehehe… Rage was upset because Raven said that Beast Boy liked her, then he said something to make her think he didn't. She was upset because she thought he didn't like her after being to only one to like her for who she is in her life. Understand? Or did that just fly right over your head? Coz I'm having trouble understanding. (double hugs RonLuver2005)

**Yama-Neko** – She thinks he lied about liking her… I will, don't worry… (double hugs Yama-Neko)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – (laughs) Cool… I agree. I don't hate her, but I want to kick her in the shin, stuff her in a bin and roll her down a hill. Especially while watching Aftershock pt 1 and 2… Thankyou :D (double hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**DarkSideOfBlue** – Yeah I know. Rage is just upset… It'll be figured out in this chapter. (double hugs DarkSideOfBlue)

**disappearer/Syani** – Thanks ;) I haven't played Sly Cooper either. Alone in the Dark and Project Zero are freaking SCARY games… They freaked the hell out of me… hehehe (sweat drops) I don't really mind how old they are, as long as they're in that order: BB Rae youngest, Rob Star middle and Cy oldest. It just seems right to me. I don't believe rumours, they are clorbaks… (in the background) I have to pay how much? Ok then… (dishes out wads of cash to Starfire) Don't mind me, I'm strange (grins manically) hehehe (double hugs disappearer/Syani)

**BrokenNevermore** – :D I never run, I join the ranks and stand proud. I'm obsessed too… :D (double hugs BrokenNevermore)

**Regrem Erutaerc** – Of course he will. Yeah I know… But only 8… There are so many emotions you can't put colours to them. So I did… Some of them… hehehe… I'm ranting, never mind. I've read that story, it's brilliant. Love it sooo much… :D (double hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**ShadowKnux** – I think that the 4 red eyes have something to do with Trigon's influence. And BB's feelings towards her are personal so she'll have violet eyes. I don't watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I'll read it :D By the time I post this I would have read it already so… YAY! (hugs BB and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek) (Raven steps out of shadows, hands and eyes glowing black) Um… Sorry Raven. (pushes BB to Rae, who glares at me before teleporting away) He's so cute… Thankyou for that :D (double hugs ShadowKnux)

**RavenOf Night** – BBXRae forever! It's sometimes hard to keep each emotion as an emotion… Really hard… ;) (double hugs RavenOf Night)

**the Desert Fox** – Thanks. :D The whole 'BB not likey Rage' thing will be sorted out. Flash doesn't have a kid. When he was a kid they called him Kid Flash. He's in the comics. And he has a romantic interest with Rae… NO! NEVER! Hehehe… (double hugs the Desert Fox)

**Tammy Tamborine** – You'll find out what happens about Rage… It'll sort it out. :D (double hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**DarkBeast** – I'm sorry it took so long. All my stories are on my laptop and I couldn't find the memory stick to load it onto the stand-alone… But I know where it is now :D So I will (double hugs DarkBeast)

**warprince2000** – YAY! I'll update faster this time :D (double hugs warprince2000)

**WickedWitchoftheSE** – hehehe… Rage and BB's problems will be sorted out in due time… hehehe… (double hugs WickedWitchoftheSE)

**nightmare car** – Thanks :D Who is Rex? I'm so confused. I don't know who I'm hugging these days… (shakes head sadly) (hugs Rex then lets go) hehehe…

**animeobsessed3191** – (laughs) Understood. What's a cliffie? Is it like a plot that left hanging? Coz I have nooo idea… (double hugs animeobsessed3191)

**mini-warrior** – YAY! Rage isn't going anywhere… She's still chained remember? I LOVE COOKIES! (starts stuffing handfuls of cookies into pockets) mmmm cookies…. Thankyou :D Was the eggplant tasty? Or did it taste like EVIL! Does evil have a taste? Hmmm… (double hugs mini-warrior)

**.:brittany:.** – I know… I think BB will get a restraining order… hehehe… I don't know what song you'd have but I think I'd be a really wimpy romantic song… Coz that's the kind of girl I am… Sad isn't it? Hehehe… (double hugs .:brittany:.)

**BrianDarksoul** - :) Rage knows about BB already. Because she's part of Raven she knows everything Raven knows. I think that's cool… (double hugs BrianDarksoul)

**Sonic Heroes Bliss** – I don't either… But it's gotta be better then BBXT. (double hugs Sonic Heroes Bliss)

**Coolcatjas** – She can love… I think… :D (double hugs Coolcatjas)

**Still trying to fly** – Thanks :D I know… She'd better leave BB alone… (double hugs Still trying to fly)

**darkdemon3592** – They're thinking about Jamaica… Maybe somewhere in the Philippines… That area… :D (double hugs darkdemon3592)

**Eight-and-a-halph-tails** – Rage won't hurt him. I promise. (double hugs Eight-and-a-halph-tails)

**BBRaelover4eva** – Raven has romantic attachments to a lot of guys in the comic. They've been building up slowly on the BBXRae thing in the show so I hope they wouldn't throw all that away… (double hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**animegirl75** – Thanks. BB can't see… Poor guy… (double hugs animegirl75)

**OveractiveMind** – Thanks :D I love hearing that, it boosts me right up… I must use ALL of these things… You know what that means? MANY MORE CHAPTERS! Hehehe (double hugs OveractiveMind)

**Draco Blade** – Thanks. :D I agree completely with your view on Terra. She had to come and mess up BB's love life… He'd be happier with Rae… (double hugs Draco Blade)

**oranfly** – Agreed. (double hugs oranfly)

**Sharon** – Thanks (double hugs Sharon)

**Teleportal** – Pretty much yeah… I don't really care about who Terra goes with as long as it's not BB… Yes, I think you did. (double hugs Teleportal)

**KellyClarkstonGirl** – You'll see… (double hugs KellyClarkstonGirl)

**dancingirl3** – Thanks :D (double hugs dancingirl3)

**the rouge leader** – I think so too.. (double hugs the rouge leader)

**Angel of Nevermore** – Yep… Shame that…. (double hugs Angel of Nevermore)

**pureangel86** – Yeah… Sorry about that… The l's and 1's confuse me… All fixed now right? (double hugs pureangel86)

**BeastWithin** – Thankyou. I put it in sea water so it would be ready… Actually that's not true… I found it… Ages ago… But I'm rambling, forgive me… (holds up BBXRae lighter) The faith shall be kept forever!

**LightSong** – No, he hasn't betrayed her… And he never will… O.O I never knew there was so many Flashes. Or so many love interests… Creepy… Sorry, I just don't know much about the comics… hehehe (double hugs LightSong)

**SoftShadow** – I never thought about it that way… I'm nearly blind (cough stupid glasses cough) so I hope guys will want to fall in love with me… Oh well… (double hugs SoftShadow)

**Raven The Black Rose** – I agree… Thankyou :D (double hugs Raven The Black Rose)

**lovex3spell** – Poll: I agree completely… Commentary: All your questions will be answered in time… I will… :) (double hugs lovex3spell)

**dark-demon2156** – Thanks :D I will. (double hugs dark-demon2156)

**The Ubermann** – Thanks :D Is it summer where you are? God. It's winter here in Aussie. It's freezing in the morning and boiling at night. I call that 'Cruel Fate'. Hehehe… Enjoy your summer (if it is summer…) (double hugs The Ubermann)

**Sloane Miette** – Thankyou :P Thankyou very much. It's really hard to respond to your review, and that's a good thing. Sometimes I go on and on and on… Oh dear… If you don't want a hug or double hug that's ok. Would you prefer a cookie?

**Shantel** – Agreed. ;) (double hugs Shantel)

**TDG3RD** – Don't worry, it'll sort itself out. (double hugs TDG3RD)

**Giligan** – Thanks :D (double hugs Giligan)

**moo** – It's a cliffie… I think… You'll understand… :D (double hugs moo)

**dudeboy111** – I see… How strangely random… (double hugs dudeboy111)

**Drow Judicator** – You can! Thanks:D (double hugs Drow Judicator)

**Gem W** – YAY! I don't know about Sarasim, coz I haven't seen that ep yet… The shame… (double hugs Gem W)

**Austin Norsworthy** – See the email I sent you :D (give cookie)

**RavenRulzRF** – Cool :D (double hugs RavenRulzRF)

**RavennBeastboy** – Thanks :D (double hugs RavennBeastboy)

**TheWonderguardian** – Fair enough. The RaeXKFlash was in a comic, but he got freaked out when he found out she was manipulating his emotions to make him love her… I don't think she'd do that to BB though… (double hugs TheWonderguardian)

AN. A lot of you are worried about Rage. Don't worry, it'll sort itself out in this chapter. Also, if you don't want hugs just say so. I don't hug people if they don't want hugs… I givethem cookies:D

* * *

AN. Straight after the last one. I don't own Teen Titans but it the owners want to sell it to me I have (screams of 'Get Back! Foul Beast!') a pair of mismatched socks, a broken pen and an eraser.

Answer to Poll

I say: As soon as I read that, I knew it was fate…

My sister says: Maybe I dunno.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Beast Boy's hand rubbed the skin under the metal chain. It was hot, like there was a fire underneath it. Her breathing was quiet, so quiet only he could hear the raggedness of it.

"I didn't lie," he said softly. There was a slight breeze and her hair whipped against his face.

"You did. No one likes me. Not even Raven and I'm a part of her." He felt a wave of pity wash over him. He put his other hand up and felt the curve of her jaw. Then sliding his hand up, he felt wetness on her cheek.

"No I didn't," he said again. "I'm so sorry Rage." He hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. The chains around her dug into his ribs slightly, but he kept his arms around her.

"Get away from me," she growled softly, trying to sound threatening.

"No," he said softly. He tightened his arms around her. "I love all Raven's emotions. Including you." He kissed her cheek gently. Her spine started to relax and she melted into his arms. He smiled.

"Please go," she whispered into his ear. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You would hurt me?" He frowned disbelievingly.

"My father is more powerful then you think," she whispered. After she said that, she started to jerk, her thin body bucking in his arms..

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled from behind him. "Let go of her!"

"No!" he yelled back.

"We love you Beast Boy," Rage whimpered, then became rigid once more. "Get away from me," she repeated, this time her voice ringing with a deep undercurrent. A tingling energy wrapped around his stomach and pulled him away from the angry emotion.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked. Her hands ran over his arms, chest and stomach.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good," she said, sounding incredibly relieved.

"Wh-," he started to ask, only to be interrupted by her lips pressing on his. Or so he thought.

"Love!" Raven yelled. "Get off him." The arms wrapped so passionately around him were forcibly pulled off, two new arms encircled him and a head rested on his chest.

"Rae?" he asked nervously, his ears trying to locate her position. "I think we should leave."

"I agree," came her voice from his chest. He blushed.

"Well," he said after a moment. He put his hand up and stroked her soft silky hair. "Shall we?"

"Yep," she said. The comforting weight on his chest and one of her arms left. The other slid around so it was around his back. He grinned and put an arm around her, his hand resting on the slight swell of her hip. They started walking slowly, Raven controlling the direction and speed. They walked for a few minutes before the crackling energy surrounded him again and he shivered slightly.

"Are we in your room?" he asked.

"Yes." Her arm came back around to the front, joined by her other arm.

"Are we alone?" he asked, a sly smile twitching on his lips.

"Yes," she said, sounding a little cautious.

"Excellent," he said, the smile now prominent on his green face. Before she could speak, he kissed her gently. After a moment he broke away. "I wanted to do that before, but I think Envy would have hurt me." She laughed slightly. Nothing cracked.

"I know. If I'm perfectly truthful, I wanted the same thing." He laughed. She returned the laugh and rested her head on his chest. It settled comfortably in the slight groove between his pectoral muscles (_AN. You know, the muscles on your chest)_.

"Hey Rae," he said softly after a moment.

"Yes BB," she replied just as softly, nuzzling her head into his body slightly. He shuddered pleasurably for a second, then stroked her head tenderly. Inside he was marvelling how, in just a day, they had reverted to using nicknames so casually.

"Do you know what I think about this room?"

* * *

"No," she answered. His scent was all around her, somehow heavier then the other smells in the air.

"I think it's nearly perfect," he said softly.

"Nearly?" she asked. In truth, she was amazed that he found this dark, gothic room to be even close to acceptance to this happy, go-lucky teenager.

"Yeah," he said.

She stood there for a moment, loving the feel of his arms around her, then started to move over to the bed. The couch was closer, but she wanted to sit on the soft mattress. He sat down without letting her go, forcing her to shift her lower body sideways so she could sit on his lap.

"Rae," he said softly.

"Yes BB," she said.

"Do you mind me being blind?"

She looked up. He was facing forward, and she could only just see the shadow of his eyes. She sighed slightly, her chest rubbing against his with the small movement.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he said.

"I do, I do," she said quickly. She sighed again and rubbed her pointer finger in a small circle on his chest. "I don't want you to be offended, but I'm sort of happy that you're blind."

His jaw dropped and she hissed in breath slightly, scared she had hurt his feelings.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"If you hadn't become blind, we wouldn't have become closer." She put her head back between his pectorals and inhaled sharply through her nose. He stroked her hair slowly, as though in deep thought.

After a few minutes he spoke, his voice making his lungs vibrate against her ear, "That's true." He twirled a strand of her hair around one finger. "I guess I'm glad I'm blind too. I've never been happy to be hurt before."

She was instantly shocked.

"Are you hurt? Does it hurt?" She stopped abruptly, realising that she was panicking. Beast Boy had obviously picked up on this, because he laughed.

"No. It's just weird. You know how you have dark so dark, it seems to have weight?"

"Yes," she replied, hesitantly.

"Well it's like that, only for the whole time. It's sort of scary. But at the same time, it's not."

She looked up, one eyebrow raised slightly in a silent question, then remembered that he couldn't see. "Why?"

"I get to think more. When I could see, it was all about light and sound. Now that I've experienced true darkness, I can see that laughter isn't all there is to life and everyone can be depressed sometimes. I can remember and reflect on things that happened in my childhood. I've been thinking about the team, the villains we've faced, the trivial teenage problems we've overcome. I've realised that all the problems we've had with each other, all the petty arguments, have all lead up to a stronger, healthier friendship between us all. And even blossomed into even more then friendship, into love."

He kissed the top of her head lightly and continued, "I would never have believed it possible for me, but I've come to understand what makes each of us tick. Star has her cooking and her obvious crush on Robin. Robin has his public obsession over Slade and less-then-private obsession over Starfire." She giggled. "Cyborg has his car and his goal to beat my high-score, which I have to say is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. And you," he ruffled her hair, "have your dark poetry, depressing novels, gloomy cafes and your overwhelming attraction to a certain green team-mate."

"And what do you have?" she asked, shifting her legs slightly to get more comfortable.

"Me." He paused and thought for a moment. "I have my laughter, my amazing personality, my hoards of screaming fangirls, my countless stacks of GameStation games and the most amazing, beautiful," he paused, building up the tension, "girlfriend ever known to mankind."

_Wow,_ Kindness said from her mind. Raven closed her eyes and frowned when she saw bronze. _That was so nice. Return the compliment!_ The hyperactive emotion was positively jumping to have her will carried out.

_In your dreams,_ Raven retorted. She was jerked out of her little mind conversation by Beast Boy chuckling.The movementmade her head bounce slightly up and down on his chest, but it settled quickly.

"Sorry Rae," he said. "I was just thinking, I used such big words then. I'm surprised I understood what I was talking about."

"I know, I was about to say the same thing," she said smiling.

* * *

Beast Boy felt her hair again. It was soft and silky smooth between his fingers.

_Damn_, he cursed inwardly. _I left my gloves on the roof._

He thought about getting them, but that would disturb the dark angel on his lap. He ran his fingers through her short violet hair, feeling the individual strands slip past his skin.

"Rae," he said.

_I've got to stop asking her questions. It must be driving her mad._

"Yes?"

"You know how I can tell how things look by touching them."

"Yes."

"Can I… um… touch your face?" (_AN. Just what were you thinking? Minds out of the gutter people, come on. Let's pick them up, dust them off and put them back in our heads where they belong._) He blushed slightly. There was a pause.

"Alright," she said.

_Score! And the crowd goes wild! CRRR!_

He slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her face up, then closed his eyes. He then found her hairline and ran the tips of his fingers across it. In his mind, he could see each inch of skin as his fingers ran past them. His fingers ran over her thin eyebrows and gently across her closed eyelids. He brushed over her nose and cupped her cheeks gently in his palm. She sighed slightly, relaxing in his arms. He traced the outline of her lips, smiling to find they were curled up. As he completed the small circle around her lips, she kissed him lightly on the space between the second and third knuckle. And finally, the searching tips of his fingers found her slightly pointed chin.

"I can see you," he said, smiling widely. "I can see your face. You're even more beautiful then I remember."

"Does this mean you liked me before?"

"Way before." He blushed slightly, realising exactly what he was saying.

"How long before?" she asked, sounding happier and happier.

"Um… I had a crush on you when we met. I mean, you were a beautiful, mysterious girl. Then I got to know you and… I've loved you since Nevermore."

"But that was ages ago. That was before Ter-"

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "I thought that you'd never love me. Then I met Terra. She was everything I looked for. Laughed at my jokes, was always happy. Basically, she lived in the light."

"Oh." The young woman on his lap sounded disappointed.

"Let me finish," he said gently. He patted her head lightly, then continued, "I asked her out, just like everyone expected. And, lo and behold, she betrayed us. It made me realise that you'd been right all along. But I kept my faith in her. I thought that if we could get Robin back, we could get Terra back. You were the only one of us who accepted that she had betrayed us of her own free will. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise. Even if she redeemed herself in the end, it wasn't enough to take back the hurt she dealt us. I moped for days after that, and only with your help could I get back to myself. So thankyou."

"Don't thank me," she said. "I helped you after Terra, you helped me after Malchoir. We're even. And just so you know, that's your second big speech in ten minutes."

"Yeah it is." He grinned. "I should probably go now. I've got to write stuff in my journal." He kissed the top of her head lightly and she levitated off him. "See you soon." He walked to the door, blew a kiss in her vague direction and left the room. Or he tried to. Unfortunately for him, the door was closed. Raven laughed, flew past him and opened the door. "Thanks." He grinned sheepishly, then left again.

He hummed something he heard on TV, most likely a jingle or some unnamed theme song, while he walked. His feet carried him along a mostly straight path, but sometimes he veered to the left and hit his side on the wall. After this had happened twice, he started walking with his arms pointing to the side. He walked down the hall and stopped where he thought his room was.

_Gonna write bout Raaaven,_ his mind sang, very out of tune. _Gonna write bout Raaaaaaaaven_. After ten seconds of this terrible chant, the other half of his mind started to strangle the singing half, before it relented and stopped. _Gotta get my gloves first_, it thought, before shutting up.

"Later," he said aloud, pressing the button to his room.

* * *

Raven flew out of her room, desperate for a cup of herbal tea. She looked down the hall as she exited. She smiled when she saw Beast Boy's foot disappearing into his room. She floated slowly to the lounge room. As she entered she saw a sight that almost made her laugh.

Robin was sitting on the U shaped couch, holding Starfire's left hand. He was speaking to her in low tones, staring down at their fingers.

Suddenly she shouted, "Oh Robin, I love you too." Then she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. Robin looked surprised for a moment, then relaxed, holding onto her gently.

Raven cleared her throat. The two embracing teens seemed to fly away from each other, both as red as her chakra.

"Just came to get some tea," she said. She floated serenely over to the kitchen, staring at them out of the corner of her eye. They glanced at each other and flushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Uh…" Robin said, his voice croaky. "I'd better go try to solve the latest lead on Slade." He dashed out of the room.

"I must also go and follow leads on Slade," Starfire said hurriedly and followed Robin.

Raven laughed softly in the empty room. She put the water on the boil and levitated a cup and a bag of lemon tea over to her. A shrill whistle told her the water was ready and she poured a steaming cup-full. She blew on the still water, sending ripples over the surface and took a sip. She walked out to the living room and sat, cross-legged, in front of the window. She took another sip and held the cup in her lap.

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining, great white clouds rolling across the blue sky. The water was deep aqua-blue and calm as she'd ever seen it. She took sip after sip of her tea, just staring outside. After a few minutes she had finished it without even realising. She put the cup to one side, and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted in a low voice. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She felt herself float gently up in the air and smiled slightly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Meditation was one of the ways she could get into her mind, the other being her mirror, to control her emotions. But it was also a way to converse with each emotion individually, in a place the others couldn't get too, usually an unreachable extension of their realm. It also gave that emotion the chance to ask for favours or show her things they thought were of some importance. This time she opened her eyes in a small, dark room, filled with books.

"Hello Raven," Knowledge said, approaching Raven with her yellow cloak buttoned. Her large glasses flashed in the dim light.

"Hello Knowledge," Raven said quietly, still hearing her real self repeating her chant over and over.

"I wanted to talk to you," Knowledge said nervously. "So I brought you here. It's the back room of my realm." Knowledge lived in a huge library.

"This is the back room?" Raven asked, staring around at the books.

"I like reading," Knowledge said dismissively. "That's not the point. I need to talk to you about this." Her cloak parted and she held out a green book. It was thick, very thick, at least 750 pages. Raven took it. It had gilded letters on the front proclaiming, "Beast Boy". Raven stared at this with disbelief. "Compare Beast Boy's book to this one," Knowledge said, bringing another book out of her cloak. It was black, green and red, the golden letters on the front reading, "Robin". The book was less then half the size of BB's book. She took it in her left hand, using her body to help support the green book. She glanced from one cover to the other.

"What's your point?" she asked after a moment.

"Well," Knowledge said, clearly nervous. "You see. Since you brought Beast Boy here, this book has had 100 pages added to it. Even Rage has a good thing to say about him. And everything said about someone by you or your emotions, goes in these books." As if her words were an omen, the book in her right hand suddenly thickened past her hand width. She balanced it on her palm.

"Here, take this," she said to Knowledge, gesturing towards her with Robin's book. The yellow-cloaked emotion did so. Raven smiled at her for a second, then turned her attention back to Beast Boy's. She opened to the start.

_I've always found you funny Beast Boy_, it said in pink writing. Raven looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"The colour ink matches the emotion who said it," Knowledge said quickly. "Just to stop confusion."

"Right," Raven said.

"Look in the back," Knowledge said. Raven did so, hesitantly, and gasped at what she saw. Line after line of different colour text was filling the pages, so quickly that Raven could barely follow them. "They're still at the conference," Knowledge said. "I managed to slip away without them noticing. I went to get this book and was absolutely shocked at how large it's getting. It was barely 200 pages this morning." She sighed and stroked the pages gently, almost tenderly. "I'm afraid if you don't stop them soon, they'll be able to fill the library with Beast Boy."

"What about this then?" Raven asked, holding up the book. Her finger was pointing towards a certain entry.

_Beast Boy's smarter then he looks. I'm quite surprised_, it said in yellow ink. Knowledge blushed.

"I remembered this book after I said that," she said hastily. Raven nodded. Then another entry caught her eye.

"What about this one?" she asked, horrified.

_He has such thin fingers. I wonder what it would feel like to have those fingers caress us…_ it said in dark pink ink. Raven felt a blush rise to her face.

"That was Femininity. She was talking to Love and got a bit strange."

* * *

POLL!

Is Beast Boy really that immature, deep down? (in the show, not the story)


	8. Chapter the Eighth

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

**Phoenix and Fire** – Thankyou very much. I can only hope the rest of this story lives up to your expectations. (hugs Phoenix and Fire)

**disappearer/Syani** – Wow. That is a weird computer problem… I'd hate to have that… They're watching a movie in this. It's the Grudge… I love that movie… :D I don't know about Game: Ico… am I that behind the times? The answer… YES! AND DAMNED PROUD! Hehehe… (hugs disappearer/Syani)

**lab1152** – I haven't read the comics, I'm not much of a comic book reader. I prefer novels… But I do love the show… (hugs lab1152)

**ShadowKnux** – Thanks :P I love your TMNT TT crossover, I haven't read any good ones yet, but yours was very good… I really liked your other story too… Very cool :D I'd love a book that big… (goes starry eyed) It's awesome… I don't think I'm going to include Lust in this fic… She's in my next one (wink wink nudge nudge) hehehe… OH MY GOD! BB PLUSHIE! (grabs BB plushie and hugs it) I just need a Roses plushie now :D (see dedication if you don't understand) I was wondering if I could dedicate the next chapter to you? Could I, PLEASE? 9.9 (hugs ShadowKnux)

**DarkRaven888** – I can't get into his mind frame enough to actually write what he would write… Sorry about that… (hugs DarkRaven888)

**Draco Blade** – Thanks :D I know… I think he's hilarious, but he has gone through so much pain it's hard to see how that couldn't have marked him in some way… (hugs Draco Blade)

**Raven The Black Rose** - :D Thanks… TERRA'S COMING BACK! She'd better stay far, FAR away from Beast Boy, or I swear I will hunt down those animators with my trusty Harpoon… :D Sorry, I just can't stand BBXT… (hugs Raven The Black Rose)

**superdave** – Thanks :D I love hearing that! Answers to your questions: 1. As far as I know in Spellbound she can smile and everything when she's in love… 2. You'll see (wink) I agree… (hugs superdave)

**Dazja** – I agree :D (hugs Dazja)

**Regrem Erutaerc** – Thanks :D I agree completely… (hugs Regrem Erutaerc)

**Mibbs** – Agreed… Thanks :D (hugs Mibbs)

**MewmiC** – That would be sweet… Thankyou so much :D (hugs MewmiC)

**sweetnsxy** – Thanks :D I loved your story ;) (hugs sweetnsxy)

**the Desert Fox** – Cool :D He's just an oik, a little oik who lives off his R-cycle and the wish that Star will someday give him a little peck on the cheek. However, she's ok… I guess… I don't read comic books, but I looked up stuff on it and almost fell off my chair laughing when I saw Star's hair… I mean, DUDE! Here's a good hairdresser (flips comic Star a business card) hehehe… The No, Never was about Terra… It's almost always about Terra…. Here, you can have my rusty harpoon…. I was saving it for the animators if they made Terra come back and date BB, but I've got another one in the trunk of my Mum's car… You can use it on Robin (smiles evilly) (hugs the Desert Fox)

**RonLuver2005** – Cool :D I agree about BB, he's very sensitive… I hope you like this chapter too, it's cool I think… :D I was just wondering, can I dedicate a chapter to you? Please? You're an awesome writer and I'd love to… PLEASE! (begs) hehehe (hugs RonLuver2005)

**Drow Judicator** – Cool… Thanks :D (hugs Drow Judicator)

**DarkSideOfBlue** – I agree completely… Knowledge doesn't want to fill her library with BB because she really loves reading and she'll have to make a special restricted section for the rest of the thing. Plus, green is Brave's colour ;) You really get me on this things COOL! (hugs DarkSideOfBlue)

**RavenOfNight** – YAY! You'll have to keep reading to find out… (hugs RavenOfNight)

**Estel-Elf-Lover** – Agreed. :D (hugs Estel-Elf-Lover)

**Coolcatjas** – (laughs) I'd be laughing too… It'd be hilarious… (BB jumps out of floor and frowns) Um… Sorry (sweatdrops) I mean… Poor BB… hehehe (he smiles and disappears back into floor) That was just creepy… :D (hugs Coolcatjas)

**Kit & Kat** – Cool… I agree with both of you… :D (hugs Kit & Kat)

**Savi** – I know! I wrote that, read back on it and went "Aww… I'm so sweet…" hehehe… Kidding of course, but I can picture him saying that, can't you? Yeah… I agree completely… (hugs Savi)

**lovex3spell** – Cool! Thanks :D I agree about BB, he's cool and sweet and mature and idiotic all at the same time :D (hugs lovex3spell)

**WickedWitchoftheSE** – I agree… :D (hugs WickedWitchoftheSE)

**They-Call-Me-Orange** – Me too… And I have noticed that actually… I think the animators are trying to tell us something (wink wink nudge nudge) Sorry, I've been saying that a lot lately… Thanks :D (hugs They-Call-Me-Orange)

**animeobsessed3191** – I know… Most of the people on here actually believe that too… Thanks :D And thanks for the translation… I guess chapter 6 was a bit of a tease… hehehe… (hugs animeobsessed3191)

**.:brittany:.** – Agreed, entirely… We're only up to the middle of the third season here in the great land of Aussie… (sighs) oh well… We'll catch up some day… I know! He's awesome! And cute ;) (hugs .:brittany:.)

**The Ubermann** – I agree… Is it nice there? Mum says we should go skiing there, know any good places? It's cold and windy and rainy here and Dad says it's just like back in England (where we used to live) 'cept it'd be 20 degrees colder there… I'm done… (hugs The Ubermann)

**Half-Gothic-Chick** – Thanks :D (hugs Half-Gothic-Chick)

**warprince2000** – Thanks :D I will, don't worry (hugs warprince2000)

**oranfly** – I know :D I think BB is so adorable when he's sensitive… Awww…. ;) (hugs oranfly)

**dancingirl3** – Got it (salutes) Oh wait… Yeah I will (flashes smile and relaxes) (hugs dancingirl3)

**OveractiveMind** – Agreed :) Thankyou very much. I love them, they make looking around the room for random objects so much easier ;) (in deep booming voice) This pie shall be filled with apple chunks and sweet sauce… and shall be sprinkled with a touch of icing sugar and cinnamon. (normal voice) Thanks :D (eats pie) mmm… pie…. (hugs OveractiveMind)

**Austin Norsworthy** – Thanks :D I agree with you about BB, he's got some brains, just doesn't enjoy using them… Thankyou, I'm glad that I'm handling it properly. ;) (give Austin Norsworthy a cookie)

**TheUbu** – (laughs) Thanks :D I agreed about BB, he can't be that shallow. ;) (hugs TheUbu)

**BeastWithin** – I agree… (holds up BBXRae lighter) THE FAITH FOREVER! (hugs BeastWithin)

**Heroine Star Bliss** – Thanks… Like the new name… It suits you :P I agree… (hugs Heroine Star Bliss)

**lyssi** – Cool… :D (hugs lyssi)

**moo** – Agreed. You forgot he was blind? Wow… Well done… I didn't think it was possible (kidding) ;P (hugs moo)

**pureangel86** – That makes perfect sense and I agree completely… (hugs pureangel86)

**lol61188** – I will :) (hugs lol61188)

**Masterdramon** – (laughs) Thanks. I'm not a geek, I'm a nerd. How lucky for me… :D (hugs Masterdramon)

**LightSong** – He likes Rae's room because he likes everything about her, even her room. Plus the fact her room is clean ;) I haven't seen Overdrive yet… sounds good though… I wanna see it! I agree completely about BB, he's such a poor insecure jokester… (hugs LightSong)

**Gem W** – I know! The first time I heard the word 'fluff' on this site I thought about pillows, then cotton candy. Most fluff is pink and floaty… I always preferred blue… So much nicer ;) (hugs Gem W)

**josh** – Thanks :D That's really cool to hear! Thanks sooo much (hugs josh)

**Beast Boy 4ever** – No she won't. She promised she wouldn't. (hugs Beast Boy 4ever)

**xDarkWingx** – Thanks :D Yeah I know. (hugs xDarkWingx)

**SxStrngSamurail3** – Thanks :) I think it was very sweet. I did like the book thing… I know it wasn't very original but I haven't read one where it was everything the emotions said about him before… Just memories… Oh well… Thanks. (hugs SxStrngSamurail3)

**Matt-Robinette** – I agree. You'll have to read to find out. ;) (hugs Matt-Robinette)

**PinkRavenRules** – Wow… You stayed up that early? Wow… I'm touched… :D (hugs PinkRavenRules)

**BrianDarksoul** – Thanks :P I agree with that. :) (hugs BrianDarksoul)

**Eagle NN Rabbit** – I know, I don't know why people think he's an idiot. (giggles) You'll have to read to figure it out. It's not finished yet. And won't be for a while. :D (hugs Eagle NN Rabbit)

**mini-warrior** - :D I agree 'bout BB, he's so wise and mature. Maybe even on the same level as Raven. God knows. Thanks :D I love cookies! (stuffs cookies in pockets) I'm sure that eggplant had evil little friends, but they'd be scared because you ate their friends…. MWA HA HA! THANKS:D (hugs mini-warrior)

**billy** – Cool:) (hugs billy)

**BBRaelover4eva** – I agree… I might have to call the police :D (hugs BBRaelover4eva)

**Ryan** – Really good point… I didn't think about that. That'd be SWEET! (hugs Ryan)

**PyroFlameHeart** – Yeah, it's not finished yet. It's got at least 3 chapters left in this old plot line… :D (hugs PyroFlameHeart)

**animegirl75** – I know… awww much. I will :D (hugs animegirl75)

**Sloane Miette** – I understand. It's not chocolate, but how do you feel about Orange? I'll stop the AN, especially for you. I'm sorry about the pectoral thing, I didn't know about them myself until recently. :D Thanks! Au revoir. (hugs Sloane Miette)

**Ritsuki-chan** – I love new reviewers! About Beast Boy and kissing Rae, it's just instinct. Cute though… Femininity is everything girly in Rae. I know…we do don't we… :D (hugs Ritsuki-chan)

**TheWonderGuardian** – Thanks :D I guess we can consider this a quiet spell in Gotham… O. (hugs TheWonderGuardian)

**Hell Boy** – You'll have to read to find out ;) (hugs Hell Boy)

**dudeboy111** – I know :) (hugs dudeboy111)

**Swizz** – T'is perfectly alright… I say that gutter thing to my friends a lot, because they have SICK MINDS! Hehehe… I agree completely about BB. He's really deep if you think about it :) (hugs Swizz)

**BBcrazed** – Will do:) (hugs BBcrazed)

**Tammy Tamborine** – I can give you an example… after the Beast when he's taking to Raven ;) (hugs Tammy Tamborine)

**RavenRulzRF** – It's ok :) (hugs RavenRulzRF)

**iforgotmyname** – Thanks :) I think BB's awesome personally… YAY BB! Femininity is very happy about her little statement (gives cookie to Femininity who jumps around) ;) (hugs iforgotmyname)

**LivingImpared** – Yeah I know… And don't worry about the reviews, as long as you're reviewing now :) (hugs LivingImpared)

**BrokenNevermore** – I love you too :) I agree about BB… He's defiantly smarter then they give him credit for ;) (hugs BrokenNevermore)

**nightmare car** - ;) I'm sorry Rex! I hope he gets better… Cookies for you all :) (gives cookies to nightmare car, rex and jax) Enjoy ;)

**McDowellandkid** – Will do ;) (hugs McDowellandkid)

AN. I'm sorry if I left anyone out or mispelled your names :)

* * *

AN. An hour after Chapter 7. I don't own Teen Titans or The Grudge, but if the owners want to sell either to me I have (wind whistles) a mascara brush, a candy wrapper and a HB pencil. A blunt HB pencil.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but our school was doing a musical (The Wiz, it was awsome) and I was a chorus member so I've been really busy, but it's over now so here it is :)

* * *

Dedication: Yes. I have decided to dedicate this chapter to my crush, Roses. That's his nickname, gotten when I gave him a rose on Valentines Day and he just smiled this adorable smile. (sighs) To you, Roses! Even if my friends think I should get over you and my sister wants to stab you repeatedly with a dining fork. Hehehe…

* * *

Answer to Poll

I say: I don't think so. He has the potential to be really sweet and caring.

My sister says: (shrugs) Human Translation – I don't care, leave me alone.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Beast Boy relaxed back on his bed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world,_ he thought happily.

_She loooves -_, the singing side of his mind started, but his thinking side stopped it instantly.

Beast Boy laughed aloud, then fell silent. He lay there for a few minutes, scratching his chest absently.

_I'm thirsty. Time for some soy-milk_, he finally decided and stood up.

Half-way across his room he stumbled over a pile of clothes that had formed in the middle of the floor. Cursing silently, he kicked it to the left, then continued to the kitchen. When he got there, he made his way over to the kitchen, banging into one of the counters and finding his way to the kitchen from there. He clattered around the kitchen for a moment, accidentally slamming his finger in a drawer before finding the fridge. He took out a cold glass container, poured it haphazardly into a glass and took a swig. Whole cream milk seemed to burn his throat and he sprayed it across the room.

"Oops," he said, the cool milk dripping down his chin. He wiped it away, and sniffed slightly. His nose picked up the smell of milk from everywhere in the room, the faint smell of foods, the even fainter smell of herbal teas and a mixed trail of lemon and lavender. Intrigued, he decided to leave the milk for Cyborg to clean up and investigate the smell.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he walked further, his advanced ears picked up on a low chant. He kept walking until he could hear the individual words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." As the voice was gravely and unaccompanied by the high voice of Starfire, he assumed it was Raven. He walked forward until her voice was right next to him and squatted down. Waving his hand next to the ground he was completely satisfied that it was, in fact, Raven, and she was levitating.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin and stood up. "What's so great about meditation? I mean, all you do is sit there and chant."

He stood next to her for a few more minutes, then went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Cyborg was going to kill him otherwise, and he was just starting to enjoy being a teenager. He spent ten minutes seeking out the tiny drops of milk and wringing the sopping cloth into the sink. He hung the cloth over the tap and walked back into the living room. Raven was still saying her chant over and over.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

He walked next to her and stood awkwardly for a few minutes. He hesitantly put his hand out in front of him. His middle finger poked her cheek. He moulded his palm around it and rubbed his thumb gently over the ridge of her cheekbone. She smiled slightly in her meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Hmm…" he said again. His left hand was still around her cheek. He removed it and collapsed his knees, making him sit cross-legged. His knee hit something that tipped under it, and there was a clattering as whatever-it-was rolled away. "Damn." He stood up again and chased the rolling object, his feet shuffling and his hands out in front of him. The clattering object stopped and he grabbed it. It was a simple mug. Thin, but not as thin as china. He carried it over to the kitchen and set it carefully down on the counter. Then he went back to the living room.

_If I could see,_ he thought, _then I could watch Rae_. He frowned and collapsed on couch. _Damn eyes_. He crossed his arms and pouted out his lower lip.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"I wish she'd stop saying that," he said. "Doesn't she know any other spells?"

_Don't be so harsh on her_, his mind responded. _It's not her fault I'm blind._

"Fair enough," he said aloud. He sighed. "Maybe I could try it. Just for a few minutes." He stood up and stepped closer to her voice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"I'm comin' Rae," he murmured to himself.

He stuck his hands out in front of him. They connected with the heavy swirling material of her cloak. He thought for a moment, then slid his hands past that so they could rest on her waist. He held them there for a moment, blushing, feeling the slimness of her waist, then removed them. Knowing there would be no cups in his way, he sat down on the carpet beside Raven. He took off his glasses, closed his eyes and crossed his legs. Then he put his hands out to the side, his index finger and thumb meeting, the rest staying straight.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the gothic girl next to him muttered and he readied himself for the next repetition.

"Azorath Merion Sinthos," he said slowly. "Wait, that's not right." He listened closely.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Ok, this time," he said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." His insides started jumping; he had done it. He repeated the phrase quietly, his ears back, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she finished and put her legs beneath her, making her stand up. To her surprise, someone continued the chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The voice was slightly gravely, like her own, but deeper. She looked down at the floor next to her and took a step back. An emerald changeling was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her, his eyes closed and his hands in meditation pose.

"Beast Boy?" she said in disbelief.

"Azara-" he said. "Hey, you stopped." He smiled up at her.

"Were you just meditating?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad."

He put out his hand and she pulled him to his feet. He stumbled slightly and she grabbed his hips to stop him falling. He smiled, his hands coming up to meet hers. She blushed.

"So," she said, pulling her hands away. "Why did you start meditating? I thought you said it was boring."

"I did. But you touched my tofu, so I thought I'd try it." He shrugged. "That and I was bored."

_Ah,_ she thought.

Aloud she said, "How long have you been sitting there?"

He shrugged again. "'bout ten minutes."

"You spent ten minutes just sitting there?" she asked. Her mind and body had gone into shock.

"Well, I was chanting too." He scratched one of his ears absently. "Now we're even. You cooked me tofu, I tried your meditation."

"And what did you think?" Suddenly she was desperate for him to say he liked it. Her stomach dropped when he shrugged.

"Wasn't bad. The company's good." He winked.

_His glasses_, Rae's mind muttered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured aloud and his glasses lifted off the floor and pushed softly between his fingers. They tightened around the black plastic of the frame.

"Thanks Rae," he said smiling. He pushed the glasses into place, shielding his forest green eyes.

"It's ok," she said, returning the smile. "My emotions can't stop talking about you."

"Huh?" He had been in the act of brushing off his legs for no good reason, but he lowered the raised limb. "How d'ya know that?"

"That's what I do when I meditate. I talk to them. I control them. It's very useful."

"Oh…" He scratched his head. "I get it now. Who were you talking too?"

"Knowledge." He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "The one in the yellow cloak. Her realm is a library. She showed me your book."

"I have a book?" He smiled. "Sweet."

"Don't be so hasty," Raven replied, smiling. "Robin, Cyborg and Star also have books." His happy face fell like a sack of bricks. "Your's is just the biggest, that's all." It rose again, like a helium balloon.

"You mean it?"

"It's a book full of things my emotions say about that person. For example, when Happy said 'I've always thought you were funny Beast Boy,' that went in there, in pink ink. When Knowledge says something, it shows up in yellow ink."

"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. Raven rolled her eyes, knowing she'd regret this later.

"She said you're smarter then you look."

"Yes." Beast Boy jumped and punched the air. "Score!" He landed and danced around in a circle. "Hey Rae," he said, coming to a stop right in front of her. "Wanna see what's on TV?"

"You want to watch TV," she said slowly.

"Well. Sorta like the games. You know?"

"I guess so." He jumped again, grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to the couch. He stopped and tried to sit down. "Um, Beast Boy. That's the bin."

"Oh." He stood up again and she pulled a banana skin out of his hair. "Thanks." He smiled and started towards the kitchen.

"This way," Raven said.

She gently took his arm and led him to the semi-circular couch. He jumped over the back and started to scrabble around for the remote. Raven sighed and floated next to him, summoning the remote with a twitch of her finger. It flew from the table top into her hand and she put it down next to Beast Boy.

"Found it!" he said a moment later.

He held it above his head and tried to turn on the TV, unaware the remote was backwards. Raven sighed again and turned it on herself.

The screen was a dark shade of red, the music low and frightening.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy asked. She told him and words materialised on the screen.

"When someone dies in the grip of a powerful sorrow or rage, a curse is born," Raven said staring at the screen. "It never forgives, it never forgets. And any one who visits the place of death will become consumed." She gulped.

_That's like Father,_ she thought.

"Wow. That's creepy." Beast Boy leaned back. "Let's watch."

"Alright," she said shakily. "There's a lot of names. And…" She stopped.

"Go on," Beast Boy said, pulling on her sleeve.

"The Grudge," she finished.

* * *

"I've heard of this," Beast boy said. "It's supposed to be great." He leaned back onto the couch, his arms spreading out along the back. Raven sighed audibly and leaned back as well, leaning on his arm. He smiled.

"The camera pans up a sleeping woman's body," she said softly, speaking loud enough to be heard, but quietly enough so he could hear the movie. "She's woken up. She smiles at a man who's standing on the balcony." He heard the words the fictional character said. "He looks at her hopelessly and shrugs slightly. He puts both hands on the railing…" She paused. "And flips himself over. The camera follows his path down to the ground." Beast Boy winced. Raven continued, "The woman sits up and calls the mans name. The camera is suddenly on the ground, panning down slowly to his body." She swallowed.

They watched the movie for another half hour. She continued to describe every single bit.

"It's a dark room, the community centre where Rachel works. The boss, I can't remember his name, is coming down the stairs. There's a girl in dirty torn clothes, I think it's Yoko, walking jerkily across the ground floor. She's going down the stairs. The boss kneels down and puts his hand on the stair. It comes up covered in blood. He calls her name and she turns around." Raven jumped and ducked into Beast Boy's chest.

"What? What is it?" He hugged her closer.

"Sorry," she said shakily. "Yoko turns around and her lower jaw is gone. Her tongue hangs down to her sternum."

"What's that?" he asked, stroking her shoulder gently, comforting her.

"This," she said, poking him in the hard spot between his pectorals.

"Eww." He stroked from her shoulder down to her elbow and back up. "We can stop watching if you want."

"No, I'm alright," she said hesitantly. She took a deep breath and went back to describing the movie.

She was alright until near the end.

"You hear that croak right?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded. It was a deep inhuman croak, like a bloated bullfrog.

"Alright. Rachel is running to her boyfriend, I can't remember his name either, and staring around. The camera angle changes to the stairs and a blue thing is coming around the corner. It's the woman who was drowned by her husband. She's pulling herself out of a bag with her arms. She's crawling down the stairs like a spider." She gasped slightly and buried closer to the warmth of Beast Boy's body.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's just so…" She trailed off, shuddering.

"It's ok. Just don't suppress your fear this time." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Alright. The drowned woman is chasing them. Rachel screams at her and runs, trying to pull her boyfriend with her."

They kept watching. The movie was almost over.

"Rachel is coming down the hallway. She's got cuts all over her." She read the subtitles at the bottom of the screen. "Rachel walks into the room and stares at her boyfriend. A black curtain of hair grows out from under the white sheet and a blue arm falls off the side of the table. She gasps and the hair is gone, the arm is normal. She stands there, trembling and the camera pans around her. There's another trembling person behind her. The person looks up, the camera zooms into her eyes and the screen goes black."

"Wow." Beast Boy hugged Raven a little closer to his side. "That's creepy."

"Very creepy." She nuzzled slightly into his ribs, her arms tightening.

"It's over now," he said soothingly, stroking her hair. "Don't worry."

"It's just the sight of those girls. Yoko and the drowned one. It's just awful."

"Because of the effects?"

"Yes." There was a pause.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you watch that movie. I didn't realise it'd be so creepy." She stiffened slightly.

"It's alright," she said. She let go of him and he sat up.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"You know, we're going to be honest to each other now. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." She sounded more hesitant now.

"So you can tell me."

"You said it was creepy. And before you said I was creepy. I thought creepy was a bad thing."

"Creepy can be a good thing. And in the case of you, it's better then good." He reached out and pulled her back into his embrace.

* * *

She smiled slightly, satisfied with the answer he had given.

"So you enjoyed it?" she asked, her cheek resting on his ribcage.

"Yeah. It wasn't bad. It would've been better if I could see it." She looked up into his face. His corners of his mouth were turned down and a tear splashed on her cheek.

"Don't worry BB. There's no proof it's permanent." She put one arm over his stomach and hugged him. He smiled slightly.

"But there's no proof it's not." She frowned slightly.

"I can…" she paused.

"You can what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can try to heal you. But it won't be easy. Your blindness might not be permanent, but if I do this wrong it might become permanent. I'm not sure I should risk it."

"Why not? I need to see." He stroked her hair. "I can survive for a week like this, but not my whole life. I want to see it when Rob and Star get married. I want to see who Cy ends up with. I want to see what our kids look like." He paused, realising what he'd said. There was a moment silence, where both teens blushed.

"Anyway," Raven said quickly. "It could be dangerous. I don't want to hurt you." She ran a finger down his cheek.

"Um. Let's go to your room," he said.

"Alright," she agreed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A black raven encased them and they materialised in Ravens room. They were lying on her bed.

"Just curious, can you control where we land?"

Raven blushed. "No." There was a disbelieving pause. "Ok. I can."

"Ok. So, we were saying. I really want you to heal me Rae. I know you can do it."

"How can you be sure? My powers are very unpredictable. You never know what might happen."

"I'm sure. You can do it. I know you won't mess up. Please Rae. It's the only way to get my life back on track."

She paused.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Thankyou." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Stay still and close your eyes."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes. She put her hands over them, the tips of her fingers brushing his eyelids.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said softly and a white glow encased her hands. He groaned slightly, his eyes screwing up. She frowned. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said again. The white glow grew stronger, then fizzled out. "You can open your eyes now."

"Rae," he said softly when he had opened them. "I still can't see."

"It's ok. When an injury has been present for as long as yours has, it can take up to three days to heal. But it can happen at anytime during those 72 hours." She kissed him gently. "I'm happy how that went. I think you'll see again."

"That's brilliant!" He kissed her passionately and let her go, starting to dance around the room. "I'm going to see! I'm going to see!"

"Until then can you shut up?" came Cyborg's voice from the ground. There was a thumping from below. "I'm workin' on my baby."

"Sorry Cyborg," Beast Boy yelled down to the floor. He stopped dancing suddenly and ran over to Raven. "Rae," he said excitedly. "I'm going to stay with you almost 24/7. I want my first sight to be of you." He cupped her face in his hands.

"Um, Beast Boy," Raven said, blushing. "That means sharing a room."

"Oh." He let go of her. "I stick by it. We can sleep in here or in my room. I promise I won't get perverted on you. I won't try to get fresh. Please Rae. Please." He morphed into a kitten and did 'The Face'. Raven sighed.

"Alright. But we're on different sides of the bed and no touching." Beast Boy morphed back into himself, a huge smile on his face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said, miming a cross over his heart. "So, which sides mine?" He rubbed his hands together.

* * *

AN. Oooooo… Suspense… Like I said before people, mind out of the gutter. Nothing is going to happen. Beast Boy will NOT get fresh. Or will he? Mwa ha ha… How did you like my descriptions of 'The Grudge'? I did it by memory. Well done to me... (pats self on back)

* * *

POLL!

Who would Raven like better? Stephen King or R.L.Stine?


	9. Chapter the Ninth

My Eyes

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

Apparently we're not allowed to reply to reviews anymore (pouts). As soon as this stupid rule is lifted then I'll respond again. But until then I just want you to know that I'm reading your reviews and loving (most) of the things I'm reading. I love you all.

* * *

AN. The next morning. Beast Boy IS in Raven's room, on Raven's bed. He is on the left side, she is on the right. Just making sure you remember. I don't own Teen Titans, but if the owners want to sell it to me I have (loud shouting) a piece of chalk, a TAS hat and a napkin.

* * *

Dedication: To ShadowKnux. A brilliant author who also gave me this Beast Boy plushie (hugs plushie), let me hug Beast Boy (before Raven found out) and has loaned me Beast Boy for the day :D This one's for you ShadowKnux, thanks for a great read and all the Beast Boy stuff.

* * *

Answers to Poll!

I say: Stephen King, the master of all dark and sinister. He's much scarier.

My sister says: Stephen King even though he's mega boring (Satu: She knows nothing of the ways of Stephen King. Ignorant person)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Beast Boy rolled over on the soft, warm bed. He kept his eyes closed, wishing to go back to sleep. He rolled over again and connected with another person, lying next to him. He tentatively put one hand out and it connected with a hip. He frowned and slid his hand up. It dipped in a waist, then rose up again when it came to the ribs. His searching fingers felt the smooth silky feeling of cloth. He slid it down again and it touched soft bare skin.

"Raven?" he asked softly, all memory of yesterday flying out of his head. A soft sigh answered him and his stomach coiled into a knot.

_I didn't,_ he thought. _I wouldn't._

Raven sighed again and nestled closer to him. One hand pressed gently on his chest.

"Oh dear god," he said aloud. His instinct kicked in and he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head lightly, his eyes still closed.

_This is bad,_ he thought. _This is very bad. She's going to kill me._ He rubbed her shoulder gently and thought about what she was going to do. _Well, she's going to blast off my limbs, then heal them back on. She'll do that a few times. Then, when she's done, she'll do what any good person who's been violated does. She'll slap me. Except, because she's a demon, it'll take my head off._ The young woman in his arms stirred. He kept his eyes shut tight and started breathing deeply.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Are you awake?" She nudged him.

_She's in on it! I'm not going to die!_

"Wake up." He jerked and turned towards her, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Very confused."

"I knew it." She laughed and hit a hand on his chest lightly. "You've forgotten, haven't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted, blushing.

"It's alright, I'm not going to kill you. We had an agreement."

"About what?"

"You could sleep in my room because you wanted the first thing you saw to be me. It's quite sweet actually."

"Oh," he said slowly, the memories flooding back. "I remember." He smiled. Then his smile fell. "I still can't see though."

"Beast Boy," Raven said, her strained voice making it obvious she was suppressing laughter. "You haven't opened your eyes."

"Oh," he said again, blushing. He opened his eyes slowly. A blurry mass of purple faced him, laced with black. He blinked and shook his head. A patch of pale grey with large, dark purple dots in the middle and a violet fringing moved.

"Are you ok?" Raven's voice came from the patch. He blinked and shook his head again. The image cleared slightly, but it was still blurry. He could see the basic outline of everything in the room. A whole corner was wreathed in shadow and he couldn't make out the details of anything. "Beast Boy." He blinked and the image cleared even more. He could see the faint lines on Raven's face as she frowned. Her entire face was in focus, but the rest of the room was still blurry.

"Rae," he said softly and stroked her cheek. She stared at him, confused.

"Yes. What's going on?" She frowned. He blinked again and the image sharpened into complete focus.

"I can see you" he said. Her eyes widened and a smile spread slowly across her face.

"Really?"

"Yes." He stroked her cheek again.

"How many fingers?" she asked, holding up four thin grey fingers. He laughed.

"Four." He ruffled her hair.

"Oh my god." Her smile widened and she wrapped her arms around him. "You're better." She rubbed her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes open to their fullest extent. He gazed around the room, taking in the dark wallpaper, the numerous bookcases and the slightly messed bed. He tightened his grip on her.

"I knew I should spend as much time with you as possible," he said. She made a small noise of curiosity, obviously not bothering to put it into words. "The first thing I've seen in days is the most important thing in this Tower." She looked up, saw his sincere face and blushed.

"That's sweet. When did you become so mature?"

"When I morphed into that tiger, I think that's when the process began." He smiled. "It's so good to see." He stared around the room.

* * *

She nestled her head back on his chest, the smile on her face refusing to leave. He stroked her hair, still staring around the room. He took a small section of her hair and twined it around his fingers, staring at it closely.

"I don't believe it," he said finally.

"You don't believe what?" she asked, the movement of her head limited by his hold on her hair.

"Your hair is so shiny close up."

She blushed. "Thanks." She jerked her head slightly and her hair slid through his fingers. There was a pause.

"Stand up," he suddenly commanded.

"What?" She looked up at him. He was smiling down at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You heard me Rae, stand up."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions and just do it, woman," he said, laughing. He let her go and gestured with his hands.

"Alright." She sat up and gracefully put her feet on the floor. The carpet was soft under her bare feet and a chilly breeze blew over her ankles. She threw a look back to him. "Can I get my cloak first?" she asked, now getting the gist of his plan.

"That would ruin the point," he said, smiling. "Come on."

She sighed, stood up and turned to face him. One leg bent forward naturally as the other took her weight. She crossed her arms over her stomach, aware of how her curves showed without her cloak and belt. She felt very exposed without them. He propped himself up on his elbows, much as he had the night he went blind, and stared at her. His gaze started at her face and travelled slowly down. It burnt her like an ember and she blushed. Her arms uncrossed and she put her hands behind her neck, ready to pull up her hood, before remembering she wasn't wearing her cloak. He looked down her body until her reached her bare feet, then started to gaze back up again. She blushed again when he reached her stomach and chest area. He looked back into her face and smiled.

"You're really pretty without your cloak. You should go without if more often."

"No thanks," she said, crossing her arms again. She practically dove back into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He laughed.

"I never knew you were body-shy," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," she said, smiling.

"I'm not," he said, as though confirming that fact.

"I know," she said. "You wear spandex."

"Hey man! Spandex is my life."

"It could be pretty embarrassing if you had a little accident," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning –" She trailed off, but shot a meaningful glance to his purple shorts.

"Oh," he said loudly, then blushed. "Raven. I'm shocked."

"I'm just saying," she said. "It happens."

"Not to me it doesn't," he said, his face still a mix of red and green.

"You look like a tomato," she said, then cracked up. He sat there bewildered as she laughed, beating her fists gently on his chest. His blush died away though, so when she next looked up he was back to a smooth emerald.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly. She looked over to her alarm cloak.

"8:50," she said. "We should get downstairs if we want anything to eat."

"Alright," he said, looking slightly downcast.

"We have to tell them you're better," she reminded. "Cyborg will be happy."

"Why?"

"He can finally beat someone on GameStation."

"Hey." He pouted. "That's not fair."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Just let me get my cloak."

* * *

She sat up and he ran his eyes over her curves. The gradual dip of her waist and the slow widening of her hips. He smiled. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, before walking around the bed to get her cloak, boots and belt. His eyes greedily took in the outline of her body, before looking away, blushing. There was a rustle and slight click. He turned around and saw her sit down on the bed, bent down so her head was between her knees. She pulled on her boots and stood up, swinging her cloak around her shoulders so it fanned out, giving him one last glimpse of her waist. It settled around her and she turned halfway around, her head rotating the rest of the way.

"You coming?" she asked, before levitating off the floor and floating over to the door. When she got there she turned around and stared at him, her head tilted. He looked down at himself. The dark purple sheet was wound around one leg, the rest of his body free.

"One second," he said, pulling his leg. It came free with a jolt and he fell back. Raven put one hand over her mouth and giggled. He sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, standing up with a smile.

"Come on then," she said, turning back to the door and pressing the button.

The door opened and he ran forward, throwing his arms around her waist. She laughed and levitated higher, lifting him off the floor. He kicked his legs before hooking them around her knees. She shook her head slightly and flew quickly down the hallway, following a zigzag pattern to throw him off. He responded by turning into a snake and twining around her body. He rested his head on her belly button and smiled at her. She looked down, stifled a laugh and flew through the open door, into the kitchen.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were shovelling food into their mouths, stopping instantly when they saw Raven, laughing, flying into the room with a green snake wound around her legs.

"Friends," Starfire said, breaking the silence. "What is Beast Boy doing around Raven?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Robin said, eyeing the pair of heroes.

"Well," Raven said, blushing. She pulled up her hood and took a deep breath. Beast Boy dropped off her legs and morphed back into himself, his head and his shoulder brushing underher cloak.

"You see," he said, smiling at them. "I've got my sight back." There was a moment silence as he watched wide smiles spread over his friends faces.

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"That is wondrous," Starfire said, raising into the air and twirling around.

"You can come back on missions," Robin said. It was obviously the best compliment he could come up with. Raven smiled and floated serenely into the kitchen. Beast Boy tried to follow her but his fellow team-mates jumped on him. Robin patted him on the back, Cyborg gave him a quick hug and Starfire slaughtered Cyborgs hug by nearly breaking all the bones in Beast Boy's body.

"Ak," he managed to choke out.

"What was that newly healed friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said in her overenthusiastic way. She loosened the grip around his lungs.

"Can't…breath…" he gasped. "Need…air…"

"Oh yes." She let him go with a joyful smile. "Robin has told me I need to 'tone down' my hugs. Is that correct?" She cast a questioning look at Robin, who smiled and nodded.

"How d'ya do it B?" Cy asked, one of his hands dwarfing Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Um…" Beast Boy blushed. "Rae healed me." He looked down at the floor, casting a short, desperate glance at the kitchen.

"Well done Raven. It's about time." Cy tilted his head to one side and smiled. "I asked her to heal you first day, but she didn't want to risk it."

"She didn't want to this time either," Beast Boy said, looking back up. "But I knew she could."

"Does that explain why your room was empty?" Robin asked, frowning slightly now.

"Um…" Beast Boy blushed again. "I wanted the first thing I saw to be her. And it was."

"You and Raven are both underage," Robin said. "You shouldn't be sleeping together."

"We weren't sleeping together. We were sharing a bed. Teens do it at slumber parties all the time." Beast Boy was shocked. Robin thought he and Raven were...uh...sharing things. "I've got to go." He shrugged off Cyborg's hand and strode purposefully into the kitchen. Raven was standing there, her back to him, a pillar of steam rising over one shoulder, her spine rigid.

"I don't believe it," she said softly.

"You heard then," he said, desperately hoping she hadn't. Her head jerked in a short nod. He sighed and walked up behind her. She was standing in front of the counter, her hands positioned around a cup of strange coloured tea. Her head was down.

"I can't believe he said that," she said. She let go of the cup and whirled around, her nose brushing his. There were tears in her eyes.

"I know," he said and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She started to cry silently, her thin frame shaking in his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, her hands twining under his arms to grip his shoulders. "I set him straight, don't worry." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

* * *

Her mind was reeling with disbelief. Her friend, someone she had trusted, thought she was having sex. She was only 14, she wasn't even thinking about it yet. She knew she couldn't say the same for Beast Boy, but he hadn't tried anything. He hadn't touched her, he hadn't forced himself on her. He had been the perfect gentlemen, the only exception when he asked her to stand up. And even that was so he could see her properly for the first time in days.

"Shh," he whispered to her, stroking her hair softly. "It's ok."

"No it's not," she said through her sobs, shaking her head slightly. "He doesn't trust us Beast Boy. Don't you see that?"

"Of course I do," he said softly, kissing her on the head. "But listen."

She swallowed the sobs building in her throat and listened hard.

"Man," Cyborg said. "That's not cool."

"It was not proper to imply those things," Starfire said.

"But they're underage," Robin protested weakly.

"It's their choice," Cyborg said. "Besides, you don't even know if they did anything."

"Teenagers of opposite genders do not share a bed without doing anything," Robin said. "It's common knowledge."

"If B says they didn't do anything, I believe him," Cyborg said loudly. "I didn't get where I am by not trusting people."

"I'm the leader, I'm supposed to look after everyone on the team. I can't have a pregnant telepath. It'll slow the team down."

Raven gasped slightly and gripped Beast Boy tighter, burying her head into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"What is wrong with you Robin?" Starfire asked. "You used to trust everyone. Are you going to be distrustful to me next?"

"No Star," Robin said, now with worry lacing his voice. "I trust you with all my heart and soul."

"Then why can't you trust BB and Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"I trust Raven. And with Beast Boy, well, it's Beast Boy. The unpredictable joker. You never know what he's up to."

Raven glanced up at Beast Boy's face. His mouth was set in a hard line and he was staring straight ahead, tears in his eyes. He blinked and they were gone, spread over his eyes in the action. He looked down and smiled reassuringly, the sides of his mouth quivering.

"See," he said softly. "They trust you. They all trust you. Robin doesn't trust me, but I didn't expect him too." His ears drooped of their own free will and a tear escaped his eye.

"But Cyborg and Star are at your side," she pointed out. She reached up and wiped the tear away. "And I am, I always will be." He kissed her gently.

"That's not fair," Cyborg was saying in the living room. "Beast Boy is just as unpredictable as I am. As Star is. You can never truly predict anyone."

"Cyborg is correct," Star said. "I do not wish for us to 'break up' over something as silly as this. They were sharing a bed. It was, as Beast Boy said, like a sleepover."

"Alright," Robin said, his former anger gone, replaced with hopelessness. "I won't talk about it again. If they both say they didn't, they didn't."

"Excellent," Starfire said, back to her optimistic self.

_He doesn't believe it yet,_ Raven thought. She thought hard for a moment, then carefully entered Beast Boy's mind, not wanting the others to overhear.

_Good on ya Star. Go Cy, go!_ Beast Boy's thoughts were a jumble of cheers and thanks to his friends.

_Beast Boy_, she thought quietly, not wanting to freak him out. It didn't work.

_What?_ Physically he jerked and tightened his grip on her. In his mind he did the same thing. Instead of pushing the intruder out like other minds would, he welcomed it, his mind stroking and holding it. It was probably this, as well as other factors, that had led him to be easily hypnotised by Mad Mod.

_It's me_, she thought. _I'm in your brain. Don't worry; I won't touch your memories and dreams_.

_Good_, he thought back, his cheeks reddening. _Coz there's some private stuff in there._

_I want to see what you think about this_, she thought.

_I think that Star and Cy are now my two best friends._ There was a slight pause as she waited for what would inevitably come next. _Other then you of course, Rae,_ he thought hurriedly.

_I know,_ she thought. _I think so too. I mean about Robin._

_Oh,_ he thought slowly. _I think he believes us._

_I don't,_ she thought. _I think he doesn't trust us BB_.

_But he said he trusts you_, Beast Boy thought, confused.

Raven mentally sighed and rolled her eyes. _He doesn't trust me if he doesn't trust you_, she thought quietly.

"Oh," Beast Boy said aloud.

_I want one of us to talk to him_, she thought.

_I'll do it_, he thought instantly. _It's me he doesn't trust._

Raven hesitated, then nodded.

"Good luck," she said aloud.

* * *

POLL!

What moment on the show turned you into a BBXRae shipper?


	10. Chapter the Tenth

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

YAY! Reviews!

On second thought, on a statement made by one of my reviewers, I'm not going to respond to reviews anymore, even if the rule is lifted.

* * *

AN. Straight after the last one. There are mentions to their pasts in here, this is my opinion about what happened. Don't flame me on it. I don't own Teen Titans or but if the owners want to sell them to me I have (loud clicks, like a beetle) a tissue box, a plastic book cover and a chocolate coin.

* * *

Dedication: This is to one of my favourite authors…RonLuver2005. She is a brilliant author who goes deep into the minds of her characters. She also has helped me on two very important issues, showing that she is not only a brilliant writer but a kind and compassionate person. Thankyou RonLuver2005!

* * *

Answer to Poll:

I say: In Nevermore when they do the whole 'I thought you didn't like me' thing. So cute… :D

My sister says: None. I'm a BBXT supporter...that wasn't the actual me writing that was Satu, you fiend of words!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Beast Boy heard a slight whisper as Raven exited his mind. She smiled reassuring at him and they released each other. He nodded and turned, striding back into the living room. Cyborg was sitting down on the couch, staring at the loading screen of a game. Starfire smiled at him as she flew past, heading for the kitchen. Robin was sitting back at the table, picking at his forgotten meal.

"Robin," Beast Boy said. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Robin said, a huge smile straining his face. "I believe you. It was a harmless night."

"True. But we still need to talk." Not waiting for an answer, Beast Boy grabbed Robin's arm and started to pull him towards the door. The teen was surprisingly hard to move and Beast Boy ended up turning into an elephant before he could move him. He dragged Robin into the hallway and closed the door, before morphing back into himself, panting.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked, that huge fake smile still on his face.

"You can drop the act," Beast Boy said, folding his arms. "Rae saw right through you."

"Alright. What?" Robin asked, this time his mouth in a slight frown.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't know. I want to." Robin put his hands up to the roof in a gesture of confusion.

"What did I do? I can understand why you wouldn't trust Terra. But why me? You trust Raven."

"Raven is calm."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're the sort who can change their mind in a split second. You could decide at any point to just leave. That's why you came to Gotham, isn't it? That's how you got here. You spent your entire childhood wandering the world. It was pure chance Raven found you in that dumpster."

Beast Boy stood there shocked. "You know nothing of my past," he said finally.

"I know enough," Robin countered. A superior smile spread over his face. "I ran background checks on everyone. Starfire and Cyborg were the easiest. Star's a princess from the planet Tamaran. Cyborg got into a near fatal accident and had to have his limbs and part of his head replaced with metal. I used to work with Batman. Raven has the equivalent to no past; no information at all. You, however, have been sighted in numerous places in Africa, then America, over the past 7 years. You probably ran away at the age of 5. Raven found you in a dumpster a week after you turned thirteen. You had resorted to eating garbage."

"Wrong," Beast Boy said. "You've made so many assumptions, I'm surprised you got even some of it right. Yes I used to live in Africa. Yes I came here 3 years ago. Yes Raven found me in a dumpster. But no to everything else."

Robin's jaw dropped. "What did I get wrong?" he spluttered.

"I'll tell you that when I'm ready," Beast Boy said. "I have to know I can _trust_ you first."

"You can trust me Beast Boy. I'm sorry. I trust you. I do."

"But you don't. That's the problem. We're a team Robin. If I get hit by something in battle, I need to know that someone's going to catch me before I land. I'd catch you. I'd catch any of the others. Even Cyborg. But I need to know you'd do the same for me. That's trust." He gazed imploringly into Robin's mask. It widened for a moment.

"But this isn't just about battle. This is about Raven. You can't jus-" Beast Boy cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Firstly that's our choice. You have no say in it. Secondly we're both too young to even consider that. Lastly." He paused. "We'll decide that when we come to it. I'm not going to pressure her. I can even wait until we get married. I don't care. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Robin said shakily. "I believe you. I trust you."

"Good." Beast Boy smiled. "I trust you too Robin." He patted the boy wonder on the shoulder. Robin grinned.

"I'd better go back," Robin said. He smiled at Beast Boy then went back into the room. Beast Boy turned into a flea and jumped onto his uniform, hiding on the black part. He jumped off Robin's back and jumped into the kitchen. Raven was still there, chatting to Starfire, who was flying around the kitchen, laden with strange things.

* * *

"We are very much in love," Starfire was saying. "He has given me his word, he shall not leave me."

"Good to hear Star," Raven said softly.

"What of you and Beast Boy?" Star asked, pouring large amounts of powder into a huge bowl.

"We love each other," she said simply. "That's enough for me."

"You do not wish he was better? I wish that Robin would not obsess over Slade so much." Star smiled innocently at her.

"Better," Raven repeated. "Like what? Give me an example."

"That he did not interrupt you during meditation perhaps. Or he was quieter when you were reading. That he didn't try to shove tofu down your throat endlessly." She paused in the act of holding a full bottle of milk upside-down over the bowl. Raven watched the level in the bottle drop steadily until it was gone.

"I don't want Beast Boy to change for me. I think I need him as he is. I can't imagine him any other way." There was a quiet laugh and two arms encircled her waist.

"Good to hear Rae," Beast Boy said teasingly into her ear. She smiled and crossed her arms, grabbing his hands. He swayed her back and forth.

"I should've known," she said. "You were always sneaky."

"Hey Rae," he whispered in her ear, tickling the cup of it. "I wanna tell you something. Beam us to your room."

"I don't beam," she said. "I teleport. There is a difference."

"Fine, teleport us to your room," he relented. "I really wanna tell you something."

She rolled her eyes. "See you later Star," she said, then raised her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." That crackling energy surrounded them and they were standing back in Raven's room. "What is it?" she asked, turning to him.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I know that," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. But I wanted to tell you anyway."

"And you wanted us in my room because?"

"Because I didn't think Star would want to see this."

"See what?" She was honestly confused now.

"See this," BB responded and kissed her. She was stiff with surprise for a moment, then kissed back. They fell onto the bed, his hand going to her waist and her arms encircling his neck. He broke away after a moment, grinning slightly. She smiled back. He pulled her closer and nuzzled slightly into her neck.

"I love you, BB," she said.

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me," he said softly.

"I won't if you won't," she replied. He nodded slightly and hugged her tight.

* * *

They cuddled on the bed for about ten minutes before something interrupted them. That something could be put under the name of… a loud knock on the door.

"Quit hogging BB!" Cyborg shouted through the door. "We have to play. NOW!" He thumped on the door again. Beast Boy kissed Raven gently on the cheek, then turned to the door.

"You're going down Cy!" he shouted back and flashed a grin back at Raven. She smiled and gestured for him to go. He blew her a kiss and pushed open the button to open the door. Cyborg was standing there, a big grin threatening to split the metal part of his head.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist, pulling him along the corridor. They came to an abrupt stop in front of the door, Beast Boy swinging out to the side. He was saved by the tight grip on his wrist. "What should we play?" the metal man asked, obviously excited to have his opponent back. He let go of Beast Boy and practically dived towards the pile of games.

Beast Boy looked around. The light in the room seemed very bright and he slitted his eyes against it. Starfire was humming something in the kitchen and Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Found one," Cy said and rushed back over to him. In his hands was a GameStation game case with two racing cars on it, one yellow and one red. They were zooming down a black road edged with screaming women.

Cy grinned and jumped onto the couch. The springs groaned again and Beast Boy jumped over the back and landed perfectly on the cushions. Cy smiled at him and pushed the game into the socket.

"Get ready," he said.

"Ready and waiting," Beast Boy said, his hands holding the controller like a weapon. "You're going down." He tightened his grip on the blob of plastic.

The start screen booted up and Beast Boy, being the first player, pressed X.

"Pick the Alpine Mountains," Cy said excitedly. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, selected Vs. Play, then Alpine Mountains.

They started to race like mad people, weaving back and forth and pushing buttons frantically. The two cars were neck and neck as they screamed around the course.

In the real world the door whooshed open and Raven walking in carrying a large book. Her white cloak fluttered around her as she walked across the room. He turned and grinned at her. She smiled back and curled up on the other side of the couch, opening to the middle of the book.

"Dude!" Cyborg screamed and Beast Boy returned his attention to the game.

Without realising it, he had pushed Cyborg's car all the way to the edge, and now simulated women were jumping away to avoid being crushed.

"Sorry," BB said, sheepishly and manuevered his car back onto the track. Cy shot a annoyed look at him.

Beast Boy got a lead on the last lap of the race, and finally crossed the finish line first. He leaned back on the couch, his arms crossing and a triumphant smile taking place on his face. An FMV of his green character, you could alter them in Special Options, started. The little man jumped up and down, holding a huge trophy, while Cy's character sulked in the background. The screen flashed with a bright light as part of the FMV and a sudden, sharp pain seemed to pierce his eyes.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned suddenly and slumped over on the couch. Raven was alert instantly, the book falling forgotten to the floor.

"My eyes," Beast Boy moaned, both palms cupped over his eyes.

"Beast Boy." Raven flew to his side, trying to pull his hands away from his face. He relented after a moment, but his eyes were screwed up. "Beast Boy," she repeated, panic roiling in her gut like a vicious serpent.

"Raven," he moaned. "It hurts." One of his hands found hers and gripped it tightly, his even nails digging into her hand.

She put her other hand over his eyes and muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The white glow misted into existence around her hand and she tried to focus her energy.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Cyborg shouted, crouched at his best friend's side. "Raven, you said you healed him."

She shot a frustrated glance at the black man who returned her gaze with equal levels of the emotion. She sighed.

"I thought I did too. I don't know what's going on." She focused her energy again and Beast Boy moaned slightly. She pulled her hand back with a sharp gasp.

"What? What?" Cyborg asked, obviously getting angrier at the thought of being kept in the dark.

"I don't know. Get him to the medic bay. I've got to check something."

Cyborg hesitated, then nodded. He carefully slid his arms under Beast Boy's knees and back and lifted him up, before sprinting out of the room. Raven put her hands above her head and materialised in her room. She flew quickly across the room to the large Book of Azar. She held the book vertically, with both palms flat against the cover, wishing it would tell her what was wrong. She suddenly dropped both hands to a horizontal position, a little way apart. The book fell open to one of the middle pages. She read for a moment, then put the book carefully back on the table before teleporting to the medic bay. Cyborg was hooking Beast Boy up to the heart-rate scanner.

"How is he?" she asked, flying to the bedside.

"Not good. He passed out half way here." He finished plugging in the monitor and a rapid beeping filled the room. "And his heart rate is way up."

Raven nodded and put both hands over his eyes. "Enzura Herantio Malos," she said in a low voice, closing her eyes. She felt heat slowly seep through her fingertips to her arm. When it reached her heart she gasped and opened her eyes. Her hand was glowing a deep emerald green. Beast Boy jerked once, then lay still, his heart rate slowing to normal.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked from the sidelines as the energy and warmth left her hand.

"Now," she said. "We wait."

Cyborg didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded. Raven smiled slightly and pulled a chair to the bed, taking Beast Boy's hand in hers. She lifted it from the bed and it hung between her fingers limply. She gripped it tightly and bent her head, her eyes closing against the flood of tears threatening to spill over.

"Should I go?" Cyborg asked bluntly. She threw a glance at him over her shoulder, noting the slightly slump of his shoulders and the tears in his human eye.

"If you want," she replied, returning her gaze to Beast Boy. "This will take time." There was a pause, then Cyborg's heavy footsteps and the sound of the door shutting signalled his exit.

"Please be alright Beast Boy," she whispered to him. "Please."

She kissed his cheek gently, a tear falling from her face onto his, leaving a small dewdrop of water. She wiped it off with the tip of her finger and bent her head again. From the top her vision she could see his chest, rising and falling slowly. She started to cry, the tears just gliding slowly down her cheeks. There was a loud crack and she whirled around. A Styrofoam cup that had been sitting on a table seemed to have collapsed in on itself, as though squeezed by an invisible hand.

"Oh no," she whispered. She looked down and saw her cloak was deepening to a sky blue. "No." She turned back to Beast Boy, tears still streaming down her face. "I love you." In desperation she bent to him and kissed him on the lips. She glanced at her cloak and smiled when she saw it lighten again. "Get better soon Beast Boy."

She put two of her fingers under his chin and felt for his pulse. It was steady, but weak.

"Don't leave me. You promised you'd never leave me."

* * *

POLL!

What do you feel when you see RaeXRob or BBXStar pairings?

* * *

I'm sooo sorry this was so late. I didn't have a memory stick for it. Just to show there are no hard feelings (on my side anyway) I'm going to put up the last three chapters at once. 


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

My Eyes!

By Satu

* * *

AN. A day after the last one. I don't own Teen Titans, but if the owners want to sell it to me I have (my aquatic science teacher yelling) a glasses case, a small bottle of liquid-paper and a marine studies book cover.

* * *

Answer to Poll:

I say: I fall into a state of disbelief. I think that Raven and Robin are too dark and they'd fall into depression, while Beast Boy and Starfire would become so preppy the world would have to exile or shoot them. :D

My sister says: meh – who cares?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Beast Boy was floating on a bed of numbness. He tried to lift his arm, but it wouldn't move.

_That's odd,_ he thought. He just lay there for a moment, looking around the darkness. A few times he tried to move again but his body didn't obey his half-hearted demands. Then, like a beacon from above, a quiet voice pierced his subconscious.

"Don't leave me. You promised you'd never leave me."

_Raven_, he tried to say aloud, but his mouth wouldn't open.

"You'd never leave." The statement kept repeating itself. And he could hear the tears, could almost see them running down her cheeks.

_Rae! Can you hear me?_ Even as he thought it he knew he had done nothing but make a tiny noise in the real world.

"Come back to me BB," she continued. "I love you." He felt her kiss her cheek and tried again to move something, anything, but was again shut down by his body's almost comatose state.

"Raven." Robin's voice joined Raven's, interrupting her steady chant. "You need rest. You haven't left Beast Boy's side since he fainted."

"He might wake up," Raven said, her voice sure, but even he could hear the undercurrent of desperation.

"He's been unconscious for the past 24 hours. He's not going to wake up anytime soon." He said something else, but it was too faint for Beast Boy to make out.

_Robin! I'm alright! Where are you?_ He mentally slapped himself. He was getting hysterical. He looked around the blackness that surrounded him and saw a tiny speck of light. _Raven?_ he thought doubtfully, but he knew this wasn't the work of Raven's power. There was the sudden feeling of immense speed and the pinpoint of light grew so quickly that he was momentarily blinded by the white light all around him.

"Raven?" he said. It took a moment for this to sink in. "Hey! I can talk!"

"Yes you can," a soft voice said. He whirled around and gaped at the woman standing in front of her. She had long brown hair, put up in a braid that was draped over her shoulder. Large, white wings stretched out from behind her back. She was holding hands with another person, a man, with short black hair and thick glasses. His wings were slightly darker then the woman's. Instead of the white robes Beast Boy thought that all angels wore they were wearing shorts and black T-shirts with camouflage jackets over them. They looked almost exactly as they had the last time he had seen them.

"Gar," the man said, smiling sadly.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked, feeling a tear snake down his cheek. The woman nodded slightly, her hand tightening on the man's. Beast Boy tried to speak, but instead just rushed forward and threw his arms around the two adults, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Jonathan Logan said, one arm wrapping around his son.

"It's not your fault we died," Katherine Logan said, her hand rubbing up and down Beast Boy's back. He cried into their shoulders, his shoulders shaking and his breath coming in harsh sobs. They hugged him until his sobs died away.

"You have questions," Jon said.

"We can answer them," Kath said. Beast Boy noticed that their hands never parted.

"Why do you keep holding hands?" he asked, holding their free hands.

"This is the way we looked when we died," Jon said matter-of-factly.

"And you're angels," Gar continued.

"Yes. As you were only a young child when we died, we thought that we'd turn to ghosts. But we turned up in this room and were assigned the job of watching over you. We're your guardian angels." Kath smiled at him.

"My guardian angels?" Beast Boy asked, feeling a smile spread over his face. "So all those times when I knew I should feel alone but I never did, it was because you were there? With me?"

"Yes. We haven't left you. Ever," Jon said. He pulled Beast Boy into a hug.

"Someone wants to meet you," Kath said. She and Jon stepped to the side and a girl stepped from behind them, rubbing her arm nervously. Her long, blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and her large, blue eyes were facing downward nervously. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and short pants. Large white wings, much like his mother's, extended from above her shoulders.

"Terra?" Gar asked, stepping forward.

"Hi BB," she said. She reached back and pulled the tip of a long wing in front of her. "How's life?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'm alive." He glanced at his parents, who shrugged slightly in unison.

"I just wanted you to know BB, I did love you. I really did. But it was a love that couldn't last. Or maybe more of a first love. Sweet while it lasts, but short. Something that you can look back on and smile. I want you to remember me for our short-term love, not for the way I betrayed you." She looked down in shame as she said the last bit. Beast Boy hesitated, then walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'll remember you, Terra," he whispered into her ear. "But I love Raven."

"I know. And I know it's the love that will last forever. Take my advice, and stay with her." She kissed his cheek and stepped back. Jon and Kath stepped forward again.

"Now you have a choice," Kath said.

"You can stay here, with the parents you've missed forever and the girl you loved first," Jon said.

"Or you can go back, to your life and to Raven." Kath waved her free hand and a bubble appeared. Beast Boy leaned closer and saw himself lying on a bed, looking pale and wan. Raven was sitting on the bedside, gazing intensely at his face. There were grey half-moons under her eyes and it was obvious she hadn't slept or eaten in at least a day.

"Raven," he said softly, stepping closer and putting his hand on the bubble. "But… This isn't fair." He started to cry. "I can't choose between the love of my life and my parents. It's not fair."

"Whatever you choose," Jon said.

"We'll always love you," Kath finished.

"Do the right thing," Terra said softly.

"I pick –" Gar started.

* * *

Raven was sitting at Beast Boy's side, his hand in hers.

"You have to come back," she said again.

Her fingers were wrapped around his and she felt a moment of disbelief when his squeezed hers slightly.

"Beast Boy?" she asked tearfully, her other hand gripping his hands. His eyes flickered open for a moment, then shut immediately. A loud continuous beep filled the room. "No. NO!" she screamed. Cyborg burst into the room.

"Outta the way," he said, pushing Raven out of the way. She watched with growing horror as Cyborg pushed down three times on Beast Boy's skinny chest before blowing into his mouth and nose. He repeated these movements ten times before stopping, his human eye wide and leaking tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" Raven asked, feeling slightly hysterical.

"He's gone," Cy said simply, wiping away the tears running down his cheeks.

"No. He can't be gone. He can't be." She rushed forward, trying to get back to the still figure of Beast Boy. Cy caught her in one of his huge hands, bringing her into his embrace.

"He is. I'm sorry, Raven." He hugged her again. She stopped struggling to reach Beast Boy and collapsed sobbing into Cyborg's chest. He held her, like an elder brother or parent might hold a sobbing child, until her sobs had quietened into whimpers. Then he let her go and she walked slowly to the bedside of her fallen comrade. She kissed his cheek gently her hand resting on his chest. There was a jerk from under her hand and she stepped back, her eyebrows rising and her jaw dropping. Cyborg came in and gently threw a sheet over Beast Boy.

"Cyborg," she said breathlessly. "I think he's alive."

"Not possible," Cy said sadly. "He's dead, Raven. If CPR couldn't bring him back then next to nothing will."

"Then it's a miracle," she said impatiently. The sheet settled around Beast Boy, his nose standing out. She put her hand on his chest and felt a grin spread across her face at the slight movement. "He is!" She pulled off the sheet, despite Cyborg's attempts to stop her. Beast Boy's forest green eyes, the eyes Raven thought she'd never see again, fluttered open and he looked up at her with a sort of dazed confusion.

"Raven?" he asked, squinting up at her. Tears streaming anew down her face she nodded, taking his hand. Beast Boy looked behind her and saw his friend standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped to the ground. "Cy?" The metal man nodded slightly. Beast Boy smiled weakly and returned his gaze to Raven. "What happened?"

"You died," she said softly. "Just for a few minutes." Instead of looking shocked as she thought he would, he smiled knowingly.

"So I was dead."

"What?" She was feeling confused for the first time since she had met this green changeling.

"Rae, I met my mum. And my dad. They're my guardian angels." She gently put a hand on his forehead, feeling for a temperature. He laughed and batted it off.

"So you met your parents."

"Yeah. They looked just like they did last time I saw them. 'Cept they've got wings now. I saw Terra too." He smiled at her. Raven felt a slight flash of triumph, immediately stifled by shame.

"What did she say?" Raven asked, hearing and hating the stiffness in her voice. Beast Boy must have picked up on this because he pulled her closer.

"That she loves me, but she's glad I chose you."

"Chose me?"

"I had a choice. Death, were I could stay with my parents and Life, were I could stay with you for the rest of my life." He took her hand and kissed it. "Have a guess what I picked."

"You picked me," she said, tears threatening to spill, "over your parents."

"My parents are always with me," he said. "No matter where I am or who I'm with." The tears spilled over and she embraced him, her eyes squeezing shut. He complied by wrapping his arms around her waist, stroking her back as she cried into his shoulder. When she finally relaxed and wiped her eyes, he smiled at her. "Now my life is perfect. I have my sight. I have my friends. I have a home and enough tofu to last a lifetime. And I also have you." He kissed her on the cheek. "And I love you so much."

* * *

AN. I'm sorry for the short chapter this time… It's the second last and I don't think I could say anything else. The next chapter will be set in the future (cue for sci-fi music) and it's going to be the last one. I'll see you then.

* * *

POLL!

Who's your favourite villain (in the show)?


	12. Chapter the Last

My Eyes

By Satu

* * *

AN. Thirteen years later. Rob and Star have been married for a year with two children (Estrella – Black hair in Star's style and a knack for martial arts, Richard Jr. – Red hair it Rob's style and strength. Both can shot starbolts). Cyborg is single. BB and Rae have been married for one year. This is the last chapter... But we've had a good run.

* * *

Answer to Poll:

I say: I like Mumbo Jumbo… Just because he's funny. :D

My sister says: I dunno...Jinx?

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Raven lay on the bed, her eyes tightly closed. Beast Boy, who had since become BB, stood beside her, clutching her hand. She was panting and her nails dug into the back of his hand.

"Come on Rae," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. "Breath deeply." He took one or two deep breaths to demonstrate.

"Again," commanded the doctor at the end of the bed. Raven's eyes clenched at her hand tightened around his. "Just one more," the doctor instructed again. "I've almost got it."

Raven inhaled, then squeezed her eyes shut again, the hand not gripping Beast Boy's twisting in the sheet. She gave off a guttural sound and the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations Mr. Logan. It's a beautiful little boy." He straightened and turned to the nurse, who snipped the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a white towel. He started to cry, a loud wailing in the quiet room. Gar held out his arms and the nurse put the crying infant into them. Raven looked up at him with incredibly tired eyes.

"How is he?" she asked wearily.

"He's beautiful," Gar said quietly and this was true. The baby in his hands was pale, like his mother, with a shock of violet hair. But when he opened his eyes, so big in comparison to his face, the pupils were surrounded with dark green irises. "He looks like you." She smiled.

"That's go-" She cut herself off, closing her eyes again. Now both hands tightened and twisted the sheet.

"What's happening?" Gar asked, distressed. The boy in his arms sensed this and started to wail again.

"It must be twins," said the doctor in wonder. "Haven't you had a scan? They can usually tell how many foetuses there are." BB blushed.

"No. Raven doesn't like going to the doctor." He didn't tell the doctor why though. The main reason was that Raven was scared they'd find out that she didn't have the same type of biology as their regular patients.

"Well it doesn't matter. Twice as much love, eh?" He elbowed Gar playfully in the ribs before going down to crouch at the end of the bed again. "And it's already crowning." All his previous urgency seemed to have gone with the successful birth of the infant in Gar's hands. "Just a few good pushes."

"Easier said then done," Raven growled softly before pushing again. Gar handed his son to the nurse before taking her hand again. Her hand tightened on his four or five times, each time accompanied by another guttural noise, before the doctor informed her that the baby was almost out.

"Just one more push dear," he said. She took a deep breath and pushed hard. "My mistake. One more."

She took another deep breath, but this time when she pushed she screamed loudly. She shot up so she was sitting up and her eyes became four, red, glowing slits.

Gar saw this and leaned in to her face. He kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Rae." Just the sound of his voice seemed to soothe her and she slumped back on the piled up pillows, her eyes closing.

"Got it," the doctor said happily. "It's a… fish?" He held up a squirming green fish.

"Tickle it!" Gar said suddenly. The doctor turned to him, holding the fish in front of him. Gar rushed forward and started to tickle it furiously. It suddenly morphed into a baby girl who cooed at him. The doctor took her, staring hard at Gar, and repeated the procedure as before, handing the infant to the nurse to be snipped and wrapped in a towel. The nurse, who looked like she had just graduated from college the week before, smiled slightly as she handed the baby to Gar. She also brought back the pale boy and gave him to Raven.

"Congratulations," she said softly, before exiting the room. The doctor followed.

Gar looked down at his arms. The little girl looked back at him with wide violet eyes. He ran a finger over her soft, green cheek and she caught it in her pudgy little hand. Her forest green hair was just a thin fuzz on the top of her head.

"They're fraternal," he said softly.

"We need to name them," she said. "I'll name our son, you name our daughter."

"Deal," he said.

Raven held the baby close to her chest. "I think he looks like a Mikael."

"With a ch?"

"No. K. It's different." She kissed the nose of the baby and he quietened.

"Ok. We may as well make this little girls name unique too." He paused, thinking hard. The first thing that popped up was a book Raven had forced him to read when they were going through college. A moderately short book that had a long, difficult name. "Obernewtyn!" he burst out suddenly. Raven looked up at him with her eyebrow raised.

"That book I made you read?" she asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"What was the lead character?" BB asked.

Raven thought for a moment then answered, "Elspeth. Why?"

"Elspeth," he repeated. He touched the nose of the infant, who cooed and smiled at him. "My little Elspeth." He kissed the baby's cheek.

"Elspeth and Mikael," Raven said softly. "I can deal with that."

* * *

Raven had to stay in hospital for the next week. According to the doctor, having four red eyes during labour was listed under 'difficult birth'. Gar had cracked up hearing this, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Raven. She didn't like hospitals. After two days she was almost insane.

"I have to struggle with Rage every minute of the day. Even when I sleep she's trying to surface. She took control last night and ripped out my IV and started to run around the hospital in the hospital gown," at this point she blushed, "screaming that she had found a needle in her arm. She scared half the patients and all the nurses. It was terrible." She shook her head. Gar shook his head too, biting his lip. After a moment he gave up and started to laugh again.

"You ran around the hospital in one of those gowns that shows your ar-" Raven cut him off with a black band of energy. It drained her of her power and it soon fell apart. BB got the message and controlled the last bit of laughter. "You seem weaker," he said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said wearily, falling back on the several pillows. "It's just this place. All the chemicals in the air. You've got heightened senses, don't tell me you can't smell them."

He inhaled deeply and sneezed loudly into his hand. It was a harsh, dry sound and she patted his back gently.

"I see what you mean, Rae," he said, wiping a finger under his nose. "It's hell."

"Those chemicals are making other people healthy but they're doing nothing good for me. I'm half demon so those freaking chemicals irritate me just as much as it irritates you." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. It's so boring. I don't understand how people can just lie around all day." She sent a pointed look at BB, who sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I enjoy a lie in sometimes. That's not the point." There was a quiet cry from a corner of the room. Raven sighed and stood up. She walked over to the twin cots in the corner. BB walked over with her. Both infants were crying, screwing up their eyes and curling their tiny fists into balls. "Wow. What a pair of lungs." A green and purple aura surrounded a lamp in a corner.

"They must be hungry. I can only feed one at a time so you'll have to hold one." She picked up Elspeth first and stroked a lock of green hair off her face. "Did you bring the envelope?"

"Yeah," BB said. He put his hand into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a small paper envelope. The lamp started to shake madly, the top started to melt into a pool of plastic.

"Quickly," Raven said, holding out her hand. He opened the envelope and tipped two small, diamond-shaped stones into her hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered and they flew out of her hand, fixing themselves onto the foreheads of the twins. The lamp gave a shudder and the aura evaporated.

"Cool," BB said. He reached into the cot and gently picked up Mikael. He ran a finger over the gem on Mikael's forehead. "It's green."

"And Elspeth's is purple," Raven said dismissively. "It varies from person to person. Mine is a ruby. Mikael's is an emerald. Elspeth's is an amethyst."

"Sweet." He rubbed his thumb gently over the gem. "What do they do?"

"The gems control all telekinetic powers until the person reaches 10."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately they don't prevent any other powers."

Raven sat back down on the bed and opened her gown. She then held Elspeth to her breast for Elspeth to drink. The tiny baby closed her eyes as she suckled. BB sat next to her, cradling Mikael, who grabbed one of Gar's fingers with his little hand.

"He's so cute," BB said, grinning at Mikael who grinned back with the same fang sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"He's going to be a heart-breaker alright," Raven agreed. They sat in silence, then swapped babies. Elspeth was now sleepy with her full stomach of milk.

"And she's gorgeous." He ran a finger down her round cheek and she smiled sleepily. She had the same facial features as her mother, with the healthy green glow of her dad. Mikael had the same strange pear-shaped face as his father, with the pale I've-never-seen-the-sun complexion of his mother. Mikael drank his fill, burped and fell asleep in Raven's arms. She kissed his forehead and put him back in the cot. Elspeth fell asleep at almost the exact same instant as Mikael and Gar put her in the cot too. Raven stepped closer to him and he put an arm around her. She snuggled into his embrace feeling warmth spread through her lower body. Mikael hiccuped in his sleep and morphed into a bush-baby. A blue bush-baby.

"They both have our powers," he said in wonder. "That's so cool."

"To an extent," Raven replied. "But they're weaker then us. They have to be together to be strong."

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you notice? That lamp was shaking and on the verge of melting because _both_ their auras were around it. They work together."

"Cool."

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Beast Boy. He knew that Raven was having a harder time then him, so whenever Starfire, or Kori as she was known now, tried to bug him about 'parental tips' then he just pictured Raven all alone in the white bed in that toxic room with the two cots in the corner. The day Raven was released from the hospital he showered and wore his best clothes, including the shirt Raven had gotten him for his birthday, the pants Star had given him for one of her strange alien festivals and the sneakers Robin had given him for training. For the first time in his life he was awake early, pacing back and forward in the room.

When Robin and Star had gotten married, and again when BB and Raven got married, Cyborg (also known as Vic) had drawn up precise plans, measured everything carefully, removed all furniture from the bedrooms and very carefully knocked the joining wall down with his fist. When the dust had settled he had moved all the furniture back in and declared it a double room. There were now two double rooms in the tower, and Robin's obsession room had been transformed into a nursery, full of fluffy toys.

When there was a scuffed line in the carpet, BB decided to pace somewhere else. He tried the kitchen, the living room, the hall outside the other's rooms, the new nursery and finally decided on the car hold where Vic stashed his "Baby", now upgraded to include a surround sound system and GameStation4. He paced up and down on the concrete, his new sneakers silent on the floor. Vic walked into the room at about 8:30, yawning and rubbing his human eye.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice sleepy even though he didn't sleep anymore.

"It's me. Can we go now?"

"They're not letting her out 'til 10," Cy said. "Chill out."

BB sighed. "Fine." He sulked out of the room and walked to the living room. He slumped on the couch and swung his legs onto the cushions, one going even further and draping over the back. He sighed again and stared at the ceiling. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. It was the Grudge and he smiled. He watched it all, smiling widely at the scariest bits, remembering the last time he had watched this. After an eternity Vic, Nightwing, Kori, Estrella and Richie came into the living room, each dressed in their own special clothes.

"Lets roll," Vic said, grinning. BB jumped up and beat all the others there by at least ten minutes.

"What took you so long?" he asked when they finally got there.

"Richie got tired and we had to take turns carrying him," Nightwing said dryly. Kori flew overhead, Estrella and Richie cradled in her arms. All three were giggling. BB looked up at them and felt a strong urge to do the same to his children. Vic unlocked the car and BB dived in, bouncing on the seat like a two-year-old.

"Calm down," Nightwing laughed, all previous coldness forgotten. "She's still going to be there."

"That's not the point," BB said. "The point is that she doesn't _need_ to be there."

"He's right," Vic said.

"Agreed," Kori said. "We must go collect Raven and the little ones." She hugged her own children closer, making them giggle.

Gar sat on the front seat, Vic in the drivers seat and the happy family in the back. Gar squirmed in his seat all the way there, wishing he could just morph into a falcon and miss the traffic. They got to the hospital and Gar raced up to Raven's room. She was sitting on the bed, facing away from him, wearing a black shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Mikael was lying on the bed next to her and just the top of Elspeth's head was visible from behind Raven.

"Rae," he said excitedly and ran into the room. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Hello BB," she said softly. He ran around the bed and picked up Mikael, hugging him gently before cradling him in his arms. His wide green eyes stared up at BB.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Of course." She was feeding Elspeth. The baby gave out a little hiccup of a burp and Raven pulled her bra back up and her shirt back down. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." He stood up and offered one hand to her. She took it and rose gently to her feet, cradling Elspeth between her body and her arm. The others appeared in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Ready?" Vic asked.

"BB's already asked me that," Rae replied.

"And the answer?" Nightwing asked.

Raven turned to BB, smiled and said, "Let's get the hell outta here."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Vic said. The two families and the lone Vic left the hospital as fast as they could. Raven and BB sat on the front seat (Vic had expanded it with the car), Vic drove and the Grayson's sat in the back. They screeched around all the corners and into a special undersea tunnel Vic had built lovingly over the past 5 years. They zoomed along the glass tube and out into the dark garage. Raven stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

* * *

The sea had penetrated into this underground garage so the breath Raven took tasted like salt. Mikael stirred a little in his sleep, his full lips turning up into a smile. BB came and stood beside her and they walked into the house together. Gar had gone out a bought two cots, a double pram and a mass of toys. The majority of these toys were, of course, brightly coloured and interactive. BB knew, however, that Raven would not touch these toys with a ten-foot barge-pole, so he was sure to stack a few books in one corner of the nursery for Rae to read to them.

"Wow." Raven's jaw dropped as she entered the nursery for the first time. When Kori and Nightwing had their kids Raven had avoided the nursery because she didn't think it would be a place she would enjoy. And with good reason. Kori had gotten hold of some paints and the entire room was painted as a distant planet, full of long grass and tiny balls of fluff with eyes.

"It is the moon of Cresbok," Kori said cheerfully. "It is a beautiful place." She flew into the middle of the room, put down Richie and picked up a large poof-ball. Raven backed out of the room slowly.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Gar asked, putting a hand on her elbow.

"That is an evil place," she said softly. He laughed and she smiled.

"Don't worry. You can read to them."

"Thankyou."

She kissed his cheek lightly and walked back into the room, careful not to step on any unidentifiable fluffy toys. Mikael and Elspeth were sleeping next to each other on the ground, ignoring the fact that Kori was now singing loudly to her two toddlers, who were, in turn, cooing and clapping their little hands. She picked up both infants carefully with her powers and carried them out of the room, the energy wrapped around their tiny bodies rocking them gently back and forth. She took BB's arm and teleported the whole family through the roof, into their room.

They had painted it two shades of blue, a light and a dark, that blended together to make a very pleasing contrast. The two cots were in one corner, across the room from the mahogany dresser. There was a king-sized water bed against another wall and the floor had been carpeted with a black shag carpet. Raven released BB and walked towards the cots, her feet sinking into the carpet. Mikael and Elspeth were still sleeping in the cradle of her aura. She put them in the two cots and kissed their foreheads gently.

She then turned back around. BB had crossed his arms and was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, walking towards him.

"You looked so motherly," he replied, starting to grin. She assumed this meant that she didn't look as attractive anymore, which was a bad thing for any woman to hear.

"And?" She made a gesture with her hands to indicate she wanted him to continue.

"It was sexy." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was surprised at this, but very pleased. When they broke apart, he grinned at her, his fang still standing out from the rest of his teeth. She smiled back.

"I guess that means I'm still pretty," she said in a teasing tone.

"Duh," he replied, before kissing her again.

After a moment he deepened the kiss and she welcomed him gladly. He slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her even closer. Her stomach pressed against his. She responded by winding her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. They kissed like this for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only five minutes. Raven broke away and smiled. BB smiled back.

"It's good to be home," she whispered.

"It's good to have you back," he whispered back.

"You never had me to begin with," she responded and started to giggle. He grinned and hugged her tight.

"If you say so," he murmured to her. She hugged him back, and smiled slightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. BB gasped when the air around to two of them crackled just before they were dumped on the water-bed. A ripple was sent out around them as his arms tightened in shock. She tightened her arms too, grinning. "Did you just-?" he started.

"Uh-huh," she concluded. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"You're really different to when we were kids. You know that, right?"

"Of course," she replied, not opening her eyes. "It was ages ago. Everyone changes in time." She looked incredulously up at him for a moment, before returning her head to his chest. "I don't think it matters anyway," she said quietly.

"True," he agreed. There was a silence where they hugged together on the bed. Then Raven spoke.

"I love you Gar."

"I love you too Rae."

He lifted her face to his and kissed her again.

The End

* * *

AN. I'm so sorry… I suck at endings. By all means prove me wrong and say this ending suited it perfectly… if it didn't then I hope there's no love lost. I loved writing this story, it provided me with something to look forward to. It was the best thing that happened to me over the past however long it's been. I love my reviewers and they all get a choice of cookie, pie or cake or whatever of whatever flavour they want. I love you all, see you next time.

Also, I'm going on a 3 week camp tomorrow… Wish me luck ;)


End file.
